Three Dimensions
by Queen of Vegetasei
Summary: T/P of course! Three planes of existence. Six very different lives. In the bleak future, two people find love. In the present, they are friends. And in another, they are enemies. Sinister forces bring them together. But is 3 Pan and 3 Trunks enough?
1. Default Chapter

THREE DIMENSIONS  
PROLOGUE  
Prince Vegeta, of the Royal House of Vegeta lifted his hand.  
  
"Weaklings."  
  
The flare of energy exploded from his palm, deadly in strength, mighty in power. The Army of the planet Miruku-sei scattered, screaming. Too late.  
A dome of light encased the ground infront of him, destroying every thing in it's path. He just smirked, undetered as he lowered his hand and walked over the rubble and dead bodies.  
  
"Do you surrender?"  
  
The richly dressed King of the Miruku-jin nodded, shaking in fear.  
  
"Welcome to the Saiya-jin Empire." Prince Vegeta turned and walked away, but not before throwing a blast over his shoulder.  
  
The Miruku-jin managed to cry out shrilly before being sent to the next dimension.  
  
He laughed, aura compressing to normal levels, his golden Super Saiya-jin hair returning to deep lavender.  
  
"Infidels." He kept laughing as he boarded his ship.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Across space, in a small hut, a lone woman cried, holding the lifeless corpse of her Kassan. Her only family that had lived through the massacre 15 years ago.  
  
"Kaasan..." She bent low, tears running freely down her cheeks.  
  
"I love you kaasan and I hope...I hope you joined them."  
  
Her heart screamed at the unfairness, the cruelty of life that killed her family. But in reality that cruelty and unfairness had a name. Vegeta.  
  
"I will avenge you. I promise. Kaasan, tousan, baasan,ojiisan, jisan, all of you." Wiping the tears from her eyes she turned and left, never to return, there was nothing left for her anyway.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
In another time, another place, in much happier times...  
  
"Give it back!"  
  
"Why? Trunkie wunsie doesn't want the world to know he wears teddy bear underwear?!" Pan laughed and ran, a very angry and embarrsed Trunks right after her.  
  
"Pan! Give it back or I'll tell Gohan about what you did last week!" He yelled.  
  
Pan skidded to a halt. "You wouldn't."  
  
"Try me." Trunks towered above her. "I don't think Gohan would like the fact his innocent little girl was necking with some random guy at a club would you?"  
  
Pan scowled. "How did you find out?"  
  
Trunks grabbed the photo off her. "I live with my sister. It was easy enough."  
  
Pan narrowed her eyes. "I am not little Trunks. I'm 24!"  
  
"Funny, you act like a 10 year old." Trunks stared down at the photo and blushed.  
"This will never see the light of day again." In it, he was displayed from behind in all his teddy bear glory. A prank of his so called best friend Goten.  
  
With a controlled blast he sent the discriminatng photo into the next dimension.  
  
"Speak for yourself Mr-I'm 35 and still live with my parents , I really hate work, boohoo and always jig to play hooky- Briefs." Pan retorted.  
  
Trunks sent a glare at her.  
  
"Nooooooo!!!!!!! All my hard work!" Goten screamed seeing the wisps of smoke that was the photo.   
  
"You are so dead Goten!" Trunks started to chase his traitorous 'best friend'.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Across the dimensional planes, in what could have been a blackened future...  
  
Pale, long, lavendar wisps of hair drifted in the wind. He over looked the crumbling city that was slowly repairing it self.  
  
"You think too much."  
  
Turning toward the voice he smiled that small smile of his. "Hi."  
  
Mirai Pan sat down beside him.   
  
"I can't help it." He wrapped her in his arms, resting his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"Mmmm." Pan smiled and leaned back into his hard length.  
  
"Pan-chan?" He gulped back his fears. "Will you marry me?"  
  
Pan tilted her head. "I've been waiting for you to ask for 2years now."  
  
"Does that mean..?"  
  
"Yes. I will marry you Trunks-kun."  
  
He grinned and kissed her fully on the lips. "Thank you. I wish my mom was here."  
  
"So do I. She was the reason I found you after all." Pan closed her eyes and enjoyed his warmth and strength. They had peace. At last.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"So that's them."  
  
"Yes. Those are the only dimensions they will be able to stop us. Pitiful."  
  
"Bring them together. I hate dimension travel. It makes me nauseous."  
  
"You are right. It will be easier."  
  
"Such a waste of worthy foes."  
  
"Not worth dying for."   
  
"This one. We'll take them to this one."  
  
"The happy one's? Yes. That world is too..cheery for my liking."  
  
The first shadow smirked showing sharp teeth. "It is done."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Out of three worlds, two of it's existence blurred. Clouds of red gathered with frightening ferocity. Of each world, two lifeforms, one female, one male, fazed.  
  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1  
A/N: From now on, Future Dimension Trunks and Pan will be referred as Mirai Trunks and Mirai Pan; Present Dimension will just Trunks and Pan; Alternate Dimension will be referred to as Prince Vegeta or Alternate Trunks and Alternate Pan's name, which is not Pan, will be called that, but I won't reveal it here.  
  
//\\\/\\//\\\  
  
Prince Vegeta scowled, surveying his surroundings. This was NOT his ship.  
In fact, none of this looked familar at all.  
  
"What manner of trickery is this!?!" He growled.  
  
She spun, eyes narrowed.  
  
"Where am I?" A sudden ki sense stuck her. Vegeta's spawn!  
  
"Hahh!!!!!!!" Powering up, she threw a blast at him.  
  
Prince Vegeta growled and batted it away, scowling at the annoyance.  
  
"Who are you!? Are you the one responsible for bring me here to this mud ball of a planet!?!" He advanced toward the armor clad female.  
  
"Vegeta's spawn." She spat.  
  
"I command you to tell me." He dodged as she attacked, then rapidly blocked.  
  
"You will pay Son of Vegeta! You and all your family!!" The demi-saiya-jin female attacked in a flurry of punches and kicks, aimed to kill.   
  
Those punches actually hurt! Prince Vegeta grabbed her neck in mid air, his face in fury. "Answer me wench."  
  
"I did not bring you here. You brought me here." She spat.  
  
"Why would I, the Prince of all Saiya-jins waste my time on a little wench as you?" He snarled.  
  
A scream rang out from behind them. Both ignored it.  
  
"TRUNKS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU LET PAN GO RIGHT THIS MINUTE!!!" The woman screamed.  
  
Prince Vegeta dropped the girl in disgust and turned to the annoying female that knew his human name. A name, only his father knew.  
  
He stared coldly at the blue-haired woman. "Tell me human, how do you know my name? I have not given you the honor to use it."  
  
Bulma gaped. The face and voice was the same but his eyes...were just like Vegeta's, cold and ruthless. Also, her son had never worn armour. At least, not like this. The woman who look identical to Pan was also wearing Saiya-jin armour. Pan has NEVER worn armor.  
  
"Woman, what is going..." Vegeta stepped out and looked in surprise at the scene.  
  
Prince Vegeta abruptantly walked over and kneeled on one leg. "Overlord." He growled...in Saiya-go?!  
  
Vegeta just gaped.  
  
A fierce battle cry could be heard.  
  
"Vegeta!" The familar voice dripped with loathing as she hurled herself at the unsuspecting Saiya-jin.  
  
Prince Vegeta moved, snarled and backhanded her. "Stay out of this wench."  
  
Vegeta looked at the boy...no, man. A true Prince of breeding.   
  
"I am sorry Overlord for this nusiance."   
  
"Turn around boy." Vegeta commanded. He did so. Vegeta's eyes widened as he saw the royal crest on the armor.  
  
Bulma ran over to the fallen woman. "Are you alright? What's your name?"  
  
"Serpia." She stood. Her eyes were unnaturally cold. She looked at Vegeta with pure hatred. "I don't need your sympathy. I am here to get revenge."  
  
"Revenge?" Bulma inquired.  
  
"That bastard killed my family."  
  
Vegeta scowled and remembered. "Boy, do you remember how you got here?"  
  
He shook his head. "I was going back to Vegetasei to report to you about the conquest of Miruku-sei. I was in hibernation on my ship and then I was here."  
  
Vegeta frowned. "You don't belong here." This one was so like him. What Trunks would've been if raised as a true Prince.  
  
"I do not understand."  
  
"This is not your dimension. Vegeta-sei was destroyed by Frieza." Vegeta said bitterly.  
  
"That cannot be. That weakling was nothing compared to you! The Saiya-jin Empire rules now!"   
  
Serpia walked up to them, scowling. "The Saiya-jin Empire is a the cause of countless wasted lives. A wave of terror and destruction upon the universe." She corrected.  
  
Vegeta looked at her and shook his head. " Once maybe."  
  
"What are you saying?" Prince Vegeta demanded.  
  
"This isn't you're universe brat."  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
They all turned at the new voice.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Mirai Trunks gaped. "This ...this..."  
  
"Where the fuck are we!?!" Mirai Pan screamed.  
  
They stood inside a room. More to be precise, his room. But he had never been this messy in his life! Clutter piled on the floor, table and bed.  
  
"Trunks!?! What did you do!?!" she screamed.  
  
Mirai Trunks looked at her helplessly. " I haven't done anything honey."  
  
Suddenly the door sprang open.  
  
"NO GOTEN! I WILL NOT EVER SET YOU UP WITH MY SECRETARY!" The voice was all too familar.  
  
"Pleeeeeeaaassse?" Came another...resembling some one he knew, long ago. But..it could'nt be.  
  
Both figures appeared through the door and froze.  
  
They openly stared, slack jawed at each other.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The scream from downstairs snapped them from shocked reverie.  
  
"Kassan." Both Trunks assumed at once and ran down. Mirai Pan and Goten right behind them.  
  
  
The scene that welcomed them was even more shocking.  
  
Prince Vegeta narrowed his eyes, scowling at the two men that looked exactly like him. The two women who screamed looked betwen them, jaws dropping to the ground with a resounding 'clank'.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?!" Trunks screamed.  
  
"I would like to know that my self!" His future counter part said softly.  
  
"This is so weird!" Goten exclaimed.  
  
Serpia looked at the two women, both of which looked exactly like herself, then settled on the black haired demi-saiya-jin. She froze.   
  
"Ji-san?" She whispered.  
  
Goten looked dumbly at the Pan in armour. "Well..."  
  
He didn't get to finish before she lept onto him, gripping him like he was about to die any moment.  
  
"Ji-san!"   
  
Mirai Pan looked in confusion at her armour clad counter part. "Trunks?"  
  
Mirai and Present looked up at the same time.  
  
"Do you know who that is?" Mirai Pan pointed at Goten. He looked alot like..her father. Mirai Trunks shrugged.  
  
"He is Kakarot's second brat." Vegeta filled in.  
  
"Gohan's brother?" Mirai Trunks asked.  
  
Present Trunks nodded, feeling a little queasy. No doubt the other two of him were feeling the same. The one in the Capsule Corp jacket looked like it, but the armor clad one...  
  
"Pan, whichever one of you, will you get off me?" Goten pleaded.  
  
Serpia froze and nodded. "Who is this..Pan?"  
  
Present and Mirai Pan looked at her confused.  
  
"Isn't that your name?" Bura asked, finally getting over the shock of seeing triple of her brother and best friend.  
  
"I am Saiya-jin. What type of name is Pan?" Serpia slowly, then glanced at her ji-san. No not HER ji-san, he was this other's uncle. Vegeta massacred hers. The thought sent a scowl to her lips.  
  
Both Pans shrugged.  
  
"You are no Saiya-jin no class."  
  
Serpia spun and her eyes black with hatred. "At least I'm not a ruthless murderer... Prince." She spat the last like a disease.  
  
Prince Vegeta smirked. "You are absolutely correct no class."  
  
Vegeta's lips lifted a little.  
  
Serpia's lips thinned. "I will destroy you AND your family."  
  
"Hmph. You can try." He crossed his arms in a very Vegeta-like pose.  
  
"Let's go inside. There is no point standing out here like idiots." Bulam said to break the sudden tension.  
  
Relunctantly they all agreed and followed her slowly inside. 


	2. Chapter 2

THREE DIMENSIONS  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"Yes. Come over. Bring everybody." Bulma hanged up the phone.  
  
"That was Gohan. He's coming over."  
  
Mirai Trunks and Pan's heads shot up at once. "Gohan?"   
  
Bulam nodded and looked around the lounge room at the strange group. Three of the number, strangely enough were her sons. Mirai Trunks and Mirai Pan sat together on the sofa, Trunks, Goten, Pan and Bura on the floor, Vegeta against the wall with the other Trunks beside him, and the other Pan, as far away from them as possible, leaning on the opposite wall.  
  
"Trunks, are you my son from the future? The one that came before?" Bulma directed at mirai Trunks.  
  
He politely nodded. "Yes Bulma..."  
  
"Is THAT what you call your own mother!?!" She demanded.  
  
He winced but was smiling nevertheless. "No kaasan."  
  
"Better."  
  
Pan frowned at the other Pan. The one least like her. "Why is your name not Pan?" It still puzzled her somewhat that two out of three were named the same yet...  
  
Serpia smirked. "I was told, when I was little, it was my Grandmother's name." She said softly.  
  
"On which side?" Mirai Pan asked.  
  
"By that we mean Satan Ojii or Goku Ojii." Pan said, nearly finishing her counterparts thought. They smile at each other slighty.  
  
Serpia frowned. "Goku?"  
  
They all looked at her confused.  
  
Vegeta then snorted. "Kakaroto's human name."  
  
Serpia frowned. "I do not understand."  
  
Bulma grinned comfortingly. "This universe is much different than yours. Who you know as Kakaroto is named Goku."  
  
"I think I remember that somewhere." Prince Vegeta said.  
  
Serpia glared. "He was a great man. One that you murdered." She said coldly.  
  
The young Prince smirked. "Now I remember. He was killed by my father was he not? A great battle. Heard all over Vegetasei. Pity he died."  
  
Serpia snarled. "He had done nothing! Kakaroto was even one of YOUR father's elite! There had been no reason to kill him! None but the size of his Ego!"  
  
He looked at her with angry eyes. "He was a threat to the crown. He dared to exceed my father. To contend with the Vegeta family is to lose."  
  
Vegeta looked at him frowning, then at the other Pan, Serpia. "Brat, you miss understand."  
  
Prince Vegeta looked at him and bowed his head slighty. "Yes Oou-sama."  
  
Both Trunks where surprised at the title.   
  
If Vegeta was feeling anything about the title he ignored it. "If Vegetasei had never been destroyed like in your world, Saiya-jin tradition follows. The strongest is King.  
Our bloodline holds the power of the Super saiya-jin, we have ruled for millenias. Kakarot is the legendary."  
  
Mirai Trunks and Goten looked at him in shock. That must've cost him to say.  
  
Prince Vegeta scowled. "I have heard this. However that mystical power up did not help him and Kakarot was defeated." He stated blandly.  
  
"It's a miracle any third-class could reach the Super Saiya-jin level at all!"  
  
Goten and all the Pans frowned.  
  
"True." Vegeta smirked. It felt good to have someone agree with him nowadays.  
  
Suddenly a scream, no, many screams came from the door way.  
  
"GOKU! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELEPORT WITHOUT WARNING ME!?!"  
  
"Yes Chichi." Came the meek reply.  
  
Moments later a crowd of people stood in the door way.  
  
Mirai Pan and Serpia's eyes widened as small gasps left their lips.  
  
"Hey Trunks!" Goku said cheerfully, waving at the younger man. "You've grown!"  
  
Mirai Trunks's cheeks tinged but his face was one of welcome. "Goku-sama."  
  
"Nah. Just Goku. You should know better." He turned to look at his stunned family then back at the group in the lounge. "Heeeeey.....Wow! There are three of you!"  
  
Serpia frowned. Prince Vegeta and Vegeta scowled.  
  
"Pan-chan?" Gohan said bewildered, looking in turn at each young woman, before settling on the one with the telltale orange bandana.  
  
"Hi Dad."   
  
Mirai Pan gripped her mate's hand, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
"It's okay Pan chan." Mirai Trunks whispered comfortingly. She could only nod.  
  
Videl looked around in numb shock. "What..."  
  
"Sit down guys. We'll explain." Bulma smiled a smile of welcome.  
  
  
Several minutes later....  
  
"So you're from this other universe we've never heard of, you guys are from the future am I right?" Goku pointed to each in turn. Mirai Trunks nodded.  
  
"Thing is, we don't know why or how we got here."  
  
Gohan looked at the alternate Pan named Serpia. "You say in your world we never went to Earth?"  
  
Serpia looked at him, a strange expression on her face. "Yes."  
  
"Hey how come your name isn't Pan?" Goku asked, eating a piece of cake that Bulma had brought in a while ago.  
  
Her frown deepened. She looked at Goku with shadowed eyes. "I do not mean any offense ojii-san, but, in my world you were never this...stupid. Why is that?"  
  
Vegeta smirked. Goku shrugged.  
  
"Dad hit his head a short while after he arrived on Earth. It erased all his Saiya-jin memories and programing plus well...his intelligence." Gohan explained.  
  
Serpia nodded slowly. Another example of how this was not her world. Not her family. "My ojii-san Kakaroto conquered Earth as a child. He regretted that act afterwards and managed to save the small amount of humans that weren't slaves."  
  
"Humans were slaves?" Bura said with a concerned frown.  
  
"Yes. We used them for burden or some of our scientists recruited them for test subjects. I believe that was after My father came into reign." Prince Vegeta filled in with curt coldness.  
  
Serpia frowned and narrowed her eyes but said nothing.  
  
"But wouldn't the Queen..." Bulma started.  
  
Prince Vegeta laughed. "There WAS no Queen! My mother, yourself in my world was assassinated before my Father become King. I heard my Father's wrath lead to the destruction of that particular murder's race's solar system destroyed. The remenants are still killed upon sight."  
  
Bulma's mouth opened in horror. She looked at Vegeta.  
  
"If I was the man I had once been, yes. That would have happened." He supplied to her silent question.  
  
Trunks looked at his counter part. "Do you approve of such acts?"  
  
Prince Vegeta smirked and looked at him with eerie eyes that were the same as his own. "I believe it is a waste of good materials for just the life of one woman. But the decision was my father's."  
  
Trunks looked at his father briefly before looking down.  
  
Mirai Trunks shook his head. "It is a waste. But more so in lives. Kaasan would never have wanted so many destroyed lives for her." Bulma nodded in silent agreement.  
  
"Again. It was not my affair."   
  
Serpia glared. "Of course not." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Whoa. Okay. How about we get to matters at hand?" Goku held up his hands, breaking the tension as he always did.  
  
"I'll....I'll..." ChiChi looked at Bulma, then at her mate. "I'll start Dinner Goku-sa?"  
  
Bulma smiled. These matters rarely concerned them and through years of being with Saiya-jin matters and their stomachs, both women knew when to butt out.  
  
Videl nodded slighty. "I'll help."  
  
They waited until the women went.  
  
Gohan pushed back his glasses. "Who would want the Trunks and Pan of only these worlds brought together?..."  
  
"Or killed." Vegeta finished. "It's logical that the only reason would be to destroy them. Why bother if not?"  
  
"Or whoever they are want to use us." Pan said thoughtfully. So far either didn't sound good.  
  
"How about just revenge?"  
  
They all turned to the new female voice. Mirai Pan screamed and lept up, her ki shooting up in an instant.  
  
"JINZOUNINGEN!!" She snarled with pure hatred, drawing her fists back.  
  
"Pan no!" Mirai Trunks held her back. "She isn't like our 18! In this world she's good!"  
  
"Let me go! She should die for killing them!" She screamed, struggling wildly.  
  
[A/N: Notice I wrote 18 instead of the japanese Juuhachigou. It is simply because the latter takes too long to type and I'm already over exerting with all the different Trunks and Pans.]  
  
18 looked at them lifting an eyebrow in query.  
  
"LET ME GO!" Pan screamed. Trunks stepped up to help his counterpart, holding her back also.  
  
"It's true. I married her after all."  
  
Mirai Pan stopped and stared at the short graying man who was grinning contagiously.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
Mirai Trunks grinned at the man. "Krillen-san."  
  
Mirai Pan glared at the android. "I do not trust you android."  
  
"Please do, my mom isn't evil." Marron waved at Goten and winked.  
  
"Mom?" Mirai Pan stared at the blonde.  
  
18 looked at her. "You must be the other Pan from the future. Yes. Marron is my daughter."  
  
"Daughter?" There was even disblief in Mirai Trunks's voice. He let his mate go.  
  
" A surprise for me too." 18 sat down in a nearby chair.  
  
Trunks and Marron rejoined Goten, Pan and Bura on the floor.  
  
"You are an android." It was a statement. Prince Vegeta said with interest.  
  
18 looked at him. "Yeah?"  
  
"Interesting. I would not have thought a mud ball like this would have such technology. But we got our information from Earth as well. Interesting."  
  
Goten looked at him. "Do we want to know?"  
  
"They used humans and made them into high-priced assassins." Serpia said bitterly.  
  
"We didn't want to know." Goten finished.  
  
Prince Vegeta shrugged.  
  
"GUYS! DINNER'S READY! COME AND GET IT!"  
  
Like a sudden wind, all the saiya-jins disappeared.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"You could seriously get a hand bitten off." Everyone non-saiya-jin sweatdropped.  
  
However, Bulma was watching with interest the interactions between the three Trunks and Pan. Her own son and Pan were literally duelling.  
  
With their chopsticks...over the piece of meat on the plate in front of them.  
  
Mirai Trunks however was the complete opposite. He smiled slighty and helped Mirai Pan whenever was needed. Always polite. No screaming, snarling and growling like the other two.  
  
Prince Vegeta however was a completely different matter. He ate without so much as a sound in the traditional saiya-jin shovel manner. but the soundless part was just amazing. Especially with Vegeta and Goku at the table.  
Serpia was only a few seats from the Prince and was obviously unhappy about it.  
  
"It is mine! HA!" Trunks countered Pan's chopstick.  
  
"You will never win Underwear Boy!" Pan parried.  
  
"Idiotic fools." Prince Vegeta muttered. How could himself in this world turn out to be so...so...pathectic?  
  
Goten spotted the large piece of meat. "Ah! Come to daddy!"  
  
Before either Trunks or Pan could stop him, the cut was happily being chewed.  
  
"GOTEN!!" Both screamed, gripping their chopsticks menacingly.  
  
"What idiots." Prince Vegeta said.  
  
Mirai Trunks smiled. "Not idiots. Just happy."  
  
"Oh yeah? What's your story?" He retorted.  
  
"My world was nearly destroyed by the androids. They killed everyone except myself and my sensei, Gohan." Mirai Trunks said with feeling.  
  
Prince Vegeta sneered. "That fool?" He gestured.  
  
Mirai Trunk's head shot up. "Gohan is not a fool Trunks." Boy did that feel weird saying his own name and directing it at someone ELSE.  
  
Prince Vegeta frowned. "Why do you call me that?"  
  
"It is your name. As it is mine. You can't deny it."  
  
"My name is of no consequence. My rank is worth more than some petty human identification."  
  
Mirai Trunks shook his head. "You are seriously screwed up."  
  
Prince Vegeta scowled. "As much as you are."  
  
He couldn't really argue. He was right. In a weird sort of way.  
  
"You and the other girl are mated." Prince Vegeta stated, but only so he could hear.  
  
Mirai Trunks fought the shocked surprise from his face. "How did you..."  
  
"Yet you do not wish the other pair to know. Why is that?"  
  
The future boy blushed. "We do not want them to know. It would...ruin things."  
  
The Prince snorted. "You also suspect myself and that wench will mate."  
  
Mirai Trunks looked at him frowning. "You should not call her that."  
  
"It is what a slave deserves."  
  
Before he finished the sentence, a knife cut past his tilted head.  
  
Serpia had her arm extended, hatred in her face.  
  
Prince Vegeta smirked. "Too slow no class."  
  
She snarled. "I am not a slave."  
  
Silence carried.  
  
Quicker than humanly possible, Prince Vegeta took the knife from behind him and threw it at her, a few strands of black hair falling to the ground.  
  
Serpia hadn't flinched and glanced at the knife buried to the hilt behind her.  
  
"You're fast."  
  
He stood then glanced at his chair and pulled the other knife from it. "Interesting."  
  
The other two Trunks glanced at their Pans and slid their chairs away a little, paling.  
  
Serpia growled as he casually threw the knife at her feet.  
  
Vegeta wiped his mouth. "Boy. Meet me in the gravity chamber in an hour."  
  
All three Trunks looked at him.  
  
"Yes. All of you."  
  
Prince Vegeta nodded. "Yes Oou-sama."  
  
Trunks and Mirai Trunks nodded together.  
  
"So Trunks, you're staying over I presume." Bulma placed another plate of food down for Goten and Goku to attack.  
  
"If it isn't too much trouble kaasan." Mirai Trunks said politely.  
  
Prince Vegeta grunted and left. Bulma took that as a yes.  
  
"And...." She looked at the three Pan.  
  
Mirai Pan glanced at Trunks. "Bulma san, can I...can I stay with Gohan? If it is alright with you of course." She added quickly at her father.  
  
Gohan smiled. "Of course." He looked at his other daughter. "And you Serpia-chan?"  
  
Serpia looked at him and shook her head. "No. I will...stay here."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Pan looked up from her chat with Bura. "Dad, can I sleep over tonight?"  
  
Gohan frowned.  
  
"Please? It will be better." She looked meaningfully at her future self.  
  
Mirai Trunks looked at his mate frowning. He understood, and wanted it for her...but still, he didn't like being away from her. Even for one night.  
  
"I guess so Panny." Gohan resigned.  
  
Pan smiled and turned back to Bura.  
  
"Goten, you're staying over too I presume." Bulma said wearily.  
  
Goten nodded enthusiatically, cheeks full.  
  
"Bura, can you show them to their rooms?"  
  
"Sure kaasan."  
  
Trunks and Mirai Trunks stood at the same time as their father. They left, both Trunks looking a little pale.  
  
"This is not going to be fun." Trunks muttered. Goten gave a thumbs up at him.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Can I borrow something to wear?"  
  
It was night and the majority of the Son family had left. Save Pan and Goten of course.  
  
"Sure Serpia" Bura rambled in her room sized walk in closet and pulled out....a dress.  
  
Serpia looked at it blankly. "And..this is clothing in this world? It doesn't allow any movement."  
  
Bura looked at her gaping.   
  
Pan grinned. "Bura! She's me. And there is no way you'll be seeing any of us in anything RESEMBLING a dress."  
  
"I would wear my armour but your mother says she will wash it." Serpia regarded the dress in distaste.  
  
"No. No." Bura went back into her wardrobe.  
  
"But...isn't that outfit...a little...well...revealing?" Pan said, looking at her twin.  
  
Serpia looked at herself. Breastplate, gloves, black spandex bottom, boots...."How so? This is a suitable set for a female saiya-jin. It allows movement..."  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
"Got it!" Bura came out and gave Serpia a tanktop and shorts, both in black.  
  
"I suppose this will do."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Trunks slammed into the gravity chamber's wall, his lip bleeding, the breathe knocked out of him.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" Mirai Trunks landed in the same manner, even more battered than Trunks. Both were sure their ribs were bruised along with several other places on their body. Maybe even internal bleeding.  
  
Trunks groaned, rasping for breathe. This was worst than his usual sparrings with his father, limited as they are now with the presidency...but...Vegeta wasn't just sparring. He was all out fighting.  
  
"Was he always this hard?" Mirai Trunks rasped hoarsly. In his own memory, his father had never been this strong, but that was in the Room of Spirit and Time. And Cell.  
  
Trunks shook his head. "I....don't know.."  
  
Prince Vegeta slammed into the wall next to them, the worst of all of them. But without fail he got up, scowling and shot straight back up at Vegeta.  
  
"How...does he do...that?" Trunks had to take breaths between words.  
  
Mirai Trunks looked up in awe. "He's as hard headed as Vegeta. Neither will give up and both are filled with massive egos."  
  
Trunks laughed. "I don't think this world can TAKE two egos the size of my father's!"  
  
His counterpart laughed with him. Both staggered up, joining the fray above once more.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"And these idiots are supposed to defeat us?" the lithe shadowy form sneered.  
  
"They are fools to even try. Already, their guard is down. Pathectic." The first's partner gazed into the swirling portal in the air.  
  
"Shall we remind them?" The first said, already raising her arm.  
  
"Mesuinu won't like it."  
  
"So? I want to have some fun before they arrive."  
  
The second shadow smirked. "True."  
  
With a swipe of her hand, the very fabric of time and space split, sucking everything but them, into neverending nothingless.  
  
Both raised their hands and smirked. Light clouded in their palms.  
  
"Hellfire!"  
  
Purple beams of deadly energy exploded and were sucked into the space/time warp, then sealed everything in black once more.  
  
"Insects, these Saiya-jin"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Bura sweatdropped, her eye twitching. Pan was just plain gaping.  
  
"Here." Serpia reached into her boots and took out another ten knives, adding to the already large collection of twenty, she had SOMEHOW concealed in her armour.  
  
"Are all these necessary!?!" Bura screamed, weighed down by the load and careful not to stab herself.  
  
"Oh, these are just the ones I carry normally. Usually if I have a few others. It depends on the armour."  
  
Pan and Bura sweatdropped.  
  
With casual ease, Serpia stripped and donned the borrowed garments.  
  
Without warning, a massive noise filled the air, shaking the foundations of Capsule Corp itself as firery pieces of shrapnel flew past the window and a smell of ozone filled the air.  
  
All three, stood, frozen.  
  
In sync, they ran.  
  
"Papa."  
  
"Trunks." Both Pan and Bura thought at the same time.  
  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
"VEGEEEEETA!!!! TRUNKS!" Bulma looked, horrified at the remains of the gravity room, debris shrewn about in the smoking aftermath of destruction. There was no sign of her husband and son.  
  
"TRUNKS!!!" She screamed again, this time runnig forward and ripping smoking shrapnel off. Almost immediately she pulled back, her burned hand shaking in pain. Bulma bit her lip. "VEEGEEETA!!"  
  
"Mom! What hap....Oh kami!!!!" Bura ran up and hurriedly pulled the debris apart, ignoring the burning pain in her hands. Pan did the same beside her, faces set in horror and disbelief.  
  
Serpia frowned and looked up at the opened sky light. This was no accident.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!" Bura and Pan jumped back in fear as two hands punched through the debris, bleeding.  
  
Vegeta and Prince Vegeta growled, hauling themselves up, both carrying a unconcious Trunks.  
  
Prince Vegeta groaned, his body a bleeding broken mess, the worse of all of them as he set Mirai Trunks down on the ground. He staggered but held, looking with hardened eyes at his...mother.  
  
"Get them to a regeneration tank."  
  
Vegeta nodded at him.  
  
Bura and Pan cried in relief and ran to help Trunks and Mirai Trunks up.  
  
Prince Vegeta winced again and staggered. Only to be caught.  
  
"I do not need help woman."  
  
Serpia growled at him. "Your life is mine Prince, and you shall die at MY hands."  
  
She held him up. "Bulma, where are the regen tanks? You do have them right?"  
  
Bulma nodded. "We have two. This way."  
  
Bura and Pan picked up Mirai Trunks while Vegeta held Trunks. All followed Bulma.  
  
  
"You first buddy." She commanded.  
  
Prince Vegeta sneered, holding himself up against the tank. "Get those two in. They are weaker." Even as he said this he shook.  
  
"No complaints. " Bulma pushed him into the tank and set the device around him before letting the healing liquid fill the tank. His scowl was evident through the glass but he made no move to get out.  
  
Vegeta put Trunks in the other while Bulma set to work with traditional methods on Mirai Trunks.  
  
"Papa, you need help." Bura set about cleaning the wounds on her father.  
  
He looked at her softly but said nothing.  
  
"Who could have done this?" Pan whispered, looking as Trunks drifted in the liquid.  
  
Serpia scowled. "The same enemy that brought me here. This was no accident." She said again.  
  
Vegeta scowled. He had let his guard down. And in the process his sons had been nearly killed! It would NOT happen again.  
  
"I will take watch tonight." He growled.  
  
"Do you think it is necessary Papa?" Bura asked, eyes wide. It was years since the evil Shenlongs, their last great battle, it was strange to think another had come.  
  
Vegeta nodded. "Those bastards will be back. That wasn't made to kill us. It was a warning."  
  
Serpia nodded in agreement and shocking herself for doing so. Her guard should have been up too. It was a weakness to be unaware. Especially in the presence of Vegeta and his son. But for now, they were not the enemy. Her revenge can halt. For now.  
  
"I will guard tomorrow." She said with quiet certainty and deadliness.  
  
"No. One of the brats will." Vegeta replied.  
  
"But Vegeta-sama! They just tried to kill Trunks!" Pan yelled. "They'll be sitting ducks!"  
  
"Yes Papa. We will take watch tomorrow, assuming they don't attack again tonight." Bura said while dressing her father's wounds.  
  
Vegeta scowled. He did not like it. But did know the logic of it. However, he will not ever reveal his princess to danger. He would get one of Kakarot's brats or do so himself. But he gave a silent nod to them. Human females were so tempermental. Even demi-saiyan ones. 


	3. Chapter 3

THREE DIMENSIONS  
CHAPTER 3  
  
"I should be better than this." Prince Vegeta growled in self disgust as he climbed out of the regeneration tank. Drying off with a nearby towel, he stripped of his ruined armour and donned the neat pile of clothes nearby.  
  
Looking at himself he sneered. Typical humans and their soft garments. It consisted of a blue t-shirt and slacks. Moveable but useless in battle.  
  
He shook out his shoulder length hair and tyed it up again.  
  
With glance at his other, weaker self, he left.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Me and Goten will search." Gohan said.  
  
"Where were you boy last night!?!" Vegeta demanded.  
  
Bura and Pan frowned. They too wondered that. Through the whole experience Goten was no where to be seen.  
  
He blushed sheepishly. "I was on a date."  
  
"WHAT!?!" They all shouted.  
  
Goten nodded. "After dinner I met this girl out side..."  
  
Gohan looked at him disapprovingly. "You stayed with her." It was a statement.  
  
Goten blushed again. "Kinda. I got drunk. Can't remember a thing."  
  
"GOTEN!!" Chichi screamed. Her son winced. "We are having a talk Mister!!!" She dragged him out side by the ear. Goten wimpering all the way.  
  
"Trunks!" Both Mirai Pan and her present self stood, smiling. Serpia looked up.  
  
Prince Vegeta scowled at them.  
  
"Oh." They sat down.  
  
"This is going to be a problem." Bulma muttered. They only way to tell the differences were hair length and personality.  
  
The 1st was easy enough for the Pans since Serpia had very short hair, much like Videl's used to be, Pan had shoulder length hair and the tell tale bandana and Mirai Pan's hair grew to her waist.  
  
The Trunks' were a whole other ball game. All of them looked EXACTLY alike. But Present Trunks had slighty shorter hair. Their personalities were completely different however.  
  
"We should do a search." Goku put in.  
  
"How though?" Krillen looked at his old friend. Everyone of the old gang was here. Especially after last nights events that had some how leaked to the press about a bombing at Capsule Corp.  
  
"Follow the destruction and mayhem. "Yamcha offered.  
  
"It is useless."  
  
They all turned to Prince Vegeta. "If they can transport us from two different dimensions, they won't be on this plane. It's a game." He continued.  
  
Vegeta looked at his alternate son. "Played to win." He used that line. Long ago.  
  
Bulma grinned. "I got it!"  
  
They all looked at her expectantly.  
  
"Well, as you know, I studied the plans of the time machine..."  
  
Mirai Pan nodded slowly.  
  
"Well, I started another project recently, based on those theories."  
  
"The dimension gate." Prince Vegeta finished. They looked at him in shock.  
  
"Saiya-jin technology far exceeds Chikuyuu-sei's. Most of the newer machines are based on your own ideas before your untimely demise." He explained.  
  
Bulma quirked an eyebrow. "Do you by any chance know how to build one?"  
  
"I am my father's son. Of course. We don't just put any no-brain on the throne.  
But the thing is, you need the equipment. Our Empire spans worlds. This is just one planet."  
  
Bulma frowned. "Still...."  
  
"Help your Mother brat." Vegeta commanded.  
  
Prince Vegeta scowled. "Yes Oou-sama." He followed Bulma through the doorway.  
  
"Okay...Back to business." Gohan looked around. Himself, Pan, Mirai Pan, Serpia, Goten, Goku, Vegeta, Bura,Yamcha, Krillen, and the other two Trunks. Twelve in all. Definately not including the women. But 18, Videl, Marron, Chichi and Bulma will be safe. That was all that counted.  
  
"There will be pairs of six. Dad, will you and Vegeta..." Gohan looked at them uncertainly.  
  
Vegeta snorted.   
  
"Okey dokey." Goku said, mouth full, once again. Serpia again wondered the amazing stupidity of this Kakarotto.  
  
"Serpia, you will pair with Mirai Pan." Both nodded. Mirai Pan smiled a rare smile for her father.  
  
"Pan, I'm sure you won't object pairing with Trunks?"  
  
Pan shrugged. "Assuming that lazy jerk will get here soon."  
  
"Sheesh. I'm here. I'm here. Pan, do you always have to be such a brat?"  
  
Pan stuck her tongue out at her partner. Trunks did so back.  
  
"Yeah, real mature brother." Bura said with a sneer. Trunks glared at her.  
  
"Yes, Bura, you will pair with Goten." Gohan continued, ignoring that usual argument between siblings. Goten did a victory sign. Bura rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yamcha, you will go with Mirai Trunks."  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to get to me." The aging human laughed. "Now I need to FIND Trunks."  
  
"No need Yamcha-san. I'm here. " Mirai Trunks dried off slighty with his ki.  
  
They acknowledged him with smiles and nods.  
  
"And, Krillen, you're with me." Gohan grinned at his long time friend.  
"Alright, we search the Capitols. A pair at each."  
  
"What about us?" Videl raised her hand.  
  
"We can search in this capitol." Marron said before Gohan could reply.  
  
He nodded. "Move out."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Your family was killed too?" Serpia said, flying beside her future counterpart.  
  
Mirai Pan nodded. "The Androids slaughtered them I.....I don't remember them much. Only my mother....she died when I was fifthteen. You? Sorry if I'm prying."  
  
Serpia looked away. "They were murdered before my eyes." She said softly.  
  
Mirai Pan frowned grimly. "Vegeta?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I guess, your world is different. Vegeta, as far as I know, has always been some kind of God. At least, from how Trunks describes him. Though I get the impression Vegeta was never THAT liked by him."  
  
Serpia snorted. "He may think he is a god, but Vegeta is a bastard. He will die at my hands." She clenched her fists.  
  
Mirai Pan could only nod. " Hey, we're here. North Capitol."  
  
With practiced ease, they landed.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Okay, I think.......yeah.....this is good." Bulma mumbled to herself.  
  
Prince Vegeta frowned, picking a piece of equipment off the work bench. He took a human tool and punched in a code on the side. The red eye piece lit to life. He smirked. With ease, he slipped it on his left ear. The symbols flashed past, but, different.  
  
With a scowl he pulled it off. The scouter had been tampered with. The woman no less. Still scowling, he opened the device up and redid the mess inside.  
  
"Hey, is this right?" Came her muffled voice.  
  
Prince Vegeta looked the gate over. "So far." He put the fixed scouter on. This brought back memories. Even though he could sense ki, it was always handy to have one of these around. He pressed a button. Numbers in the intergalactic code scrolled across. Twelve powers all in different directions. Two weak ones nearby.  
  
"What's this?" He turned and frowned to the left.  
  
The scouter read unexplained interference. That didn't concur.  
  
A moment before the scouter showed it, he felt it. A strange feeling. The same he had felt last night. In that split second, he moved.  
  
"Get out of the WAY!!!!"   
  
He leapt and pulled his mother from the machine with one hand, his other charging with ki. muttering a curse he threw it behind him.  
  
"Ahhhh!!!" Bulma screamed as her lab blew up below them. "What the Fu..."  
  
He growled at her, looking down in apprehension.  
  
Slowly the smoke cleared.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Prince Vegeta swore under his breath. He was sure there had been...  
  
"WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?! YOU DESTROYED MY LAB!!"  
  
"Shut up woman." He landed and set her down in the rubble.   
  
"WHAT IN THE!?!" 18 and Chichi ran in, looking in horror at the mess.  
The android kicked a piece of metal.  
  
"What a waste."  
  
Bulma sank to her knees, her eyes watering. "All that work..."  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She cried, sobbing openly, gripping some sort of chip in her hands.  
  
Prince Vegeta looked around. "QUIET!"  
  
They did. Except for Bulma's loud sobbing.  
  
He looked around. It was here. Something...  
  
There.  
  
With deadly finesse he fired a finishing blast at the disturbance.  
  
It bounced off thin air.  
  
Prince Vegeta caught the blast, scowling. "Come out coward!"  
  
Silence.  
  
He walked toward it, his scouter whirring as it tried to decipher the disturbance.  
  
"COME OUT!" He demanded, raising a hand.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"There's nothing there." Chichi pointed out.  
  
18 shook her head. "He's right. There's something..."  
  
Prince Vegeta powered another blast in his hand. "Come out Coward! Or I'll blast you out!!" He growled.  
  
Silence.  
  
With a snarl he hurled the blast.  
  
It went through the air, slowing as it past through something. The disturbance fazed in the elipsed light and disappeared.  
  
Prinve Vegeta muttered a curse and strode forward in the rubble. He stuck his hand through where the blast slowed. Nothing. What ever it was, it was gone.  
  
"Damn."  
  
He scowled. There had been a portal. But to where? And who activated it?"  
  
Bulma stood. "My lab..." She looked at the rubble of molten metal and broken parts.  
  
"You can rebuild." Prince Vegeta shot into the air. "Contact those others. Who ever we're dealing with are not stupid. This is a game." He smirked and flew off.  
  
18 raised an eyebrow. "Bulma? Are you ok?"  
  
The blue-haired human nodded numbly. "Yeah..."  
  
"I'll call the others." Chichi volunteered, going back inside.  
  
"My lab..."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Ah huh. Yes. Okay Chichi-san." Trunks clicked his cell phone off, frowning.  
  
"What happened?" Pan asked worriedly. "Is..."  
  
"No. But..." Quickly he explained what happened.  
"And only Gohan, Yamcha and my father have cell phones. The others don't."  
  
"We have to warn them then." Pan grabbed his hand, tugging him along the side walk. She felt him grip her hand back. Heat flushed her cheeks. Darn.  
  
Suddenly he pulled her to him.  
  
"Trunks...wha...!?!" She was thrown to the ground a second before the world turned to hell.  
  
Screams ignited the air as red, firey smoke filled ashen skies, dripping with deadly debris. Trunks gripped her harder, gritting his teeth as piece after piece of unknown and VERY painful bits of rubble seered his back.  
  
"Trunks!" Pan screamed fearing the worse as his body went still. She shook violently as tears ran down in deep ravines on dirt covered cheeks. "TRUNKS!"  
  
He stirred with a groan, raising his head weakly. "Are you okay Pan?"   
  
She nodded and hugged him with relief. He winced.  
  
"Oh! sorry!" She saw him nod.  
  
Painfully, he got up, lungs straining as the fires around them sucked up the air.  
  
Pan gasped, seeing the whole of his back was bloodied, shirt long gone. He staggered.  
Something sticky blurred her view, making her dizzy as she stood. Blood. Her own blood. "Come on underwear boy." Pan slung an arm under his arms, slowly flying into the air, both rasping from lack of air.  
  
"Here." He took him from her.  
  
Pan looked up to see a face half shielded by an eye visor of sort. "Thanks." She said gratefully.  
  
Prince Vegeta snorted, slinging the now unconcious Trunks over a shoulder. "Save it. We have no time." He looked at her speculatively. "Go back to the other women. You need help." He started flying off.  
  
"Wait!" Pan flew after him, wiping the blood from her eyes. She was rewarded with the horror of what happened. The whole of South Capitol had been destroyed. All those people... "I'm coming with you." Her voice did not allow argument.  
  
He shrugged. "Suit yourself woman. It isn't my fault if you die." He blasted off.  
  
Pan growled and went after him.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"You should not have done that Busu.We are to wait till Mesuinu arrives."  
  
"So? It was fun. I tire of always the same assignments. Always the paper pusher." The Second shadow gave its partner a glare. "At least it wasn't as stupid as that portal. He could've found us out."  
  
The other glared back. "If that's your opinion, then we would get to fight anyway."  
  
"Shut up Ama." The second looked back at the smoking hell they had created.  
  
Delicious. All those screaming humans. The joy of silencing them...  
  
"Your turn." It smirked.  
  
The First smirked, relenting. Why not have some fun? Mesuinu told them to see to the saiya-jins until the force's arrival. Why not indeed?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Prince Vegeta dropped the weakling without ceremony on the tiled floor.  
  
Goku checked Trunk's pulse. "I'll be back." He touched two fingers to his forhead and was gone.  
  
Pan kneeled and cradled Trunk's head in her lap. Vegeta noticed the action and frowned. Prince Vegeta snorted in disgust.   
  
"Oou-sama..."  
  
"Stop the crap brat and call me rightly." Vegeta commanded.  
  
Prince Vegeta hesitated. "Overlord..."  
  
Vegeta growled.  
  
"I do not know of which title you mean Oou-sama. This is how you allow me to address you." He said plainly.  
  
Vegeta scowled. "You are allowed to call me Tousan, as a son would direct his father."  
  
He blinked. "I...I do not understand Oou-sama..." Prince Vegeta saw the warning glare. "Yes...father."  
  
Vegeta 'hmphed'.  
  
Suddenly Goku reappeared, carrying a small pouch. He kneeled and took out a bean.  
  
Pan took it, putting it in Trunk's mouth. The demi-saiyan chewed, sitting straighter as his body healed magically with the powers of the sensu.  
  
Prince Vegeta looked in amazement. "Curious. What type of healing device is that? We do not have that on Vegetasei."  
  
Goku grinned. "Sensu beans." He turned to Pan. "Pan-chan. Take one. You need it." Even as dumb as he was, he could still know the stubborness of his grandaughter.  
  
Pan looked at the bean and relunctantly took it, mumbling a thankyou.  
  
"Sorry..." Trunks blushed and lifted himelf from her lap. She twisted her head as her strength returned.  
  
"Where are the others?" Pan asked.  
  
"South-West city is closest." Goku frowned. "Grab a hold guys."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and put a hand on his shoulder. Pan and Trunks did so too.  
Goku raised hid eyebrows at Alternate Trunks.  
  
Prince Vegeta scowled and placed a hand on the Saiya-jin's shoulder.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Nope. Nothing. Nada. Zip. Diddly squat." Yamcha pronounced with an air of confidence.  
  
"Yamcha-san, please pay attention." Mirai Trunks stretched his senses. Something was wrong...terribly wrong. Yamcha frowned. He sensed it too.  
  
"Hey Trunks..." The human didn't get to finish.  
  
Mirai Trunks cursed, thrown back but the force of explosion. Buildings collapsed around him. He smashed through five buildings at least before plowing through a sixth and colliding to the ground in the ever increasing cloud of dust.  
  
Shrapnel flew every where. He lifted a bloodied and dirt covered arm to ward the pieces from himself. Death was every where. Screams heightened and were suddenly cut off as building after building collapsed or exploded.  
  
If he didn't get out of there he'd be killed!  
  
Howling in anger he flashed into Super-saiyajin, sorching into the sky and gasping for oxygen. The whole city was a death zone. What happened....?  
  
Yamcha!  
  
The demi saiyan flew back into the blazing infernal, searching desperately for any signs of the human. "YAMCHA-SAN!!"  
  
A groan came from his left. Mirai Trunks spun.  
  
Yamcha carried a few survivors, he himself burnt, bloodied and in a right mess. Mirai Trunks didn't think he looked any better.  
  
"Er...little help?" Yamcha staggered from his injuries and the dead weights of unconcious humans.   
  
Mirai Trunks pulled most of them off his friend. They both struggled lifting into the air. The fires all around them sucked more and more air from their lungs.  
  
"Who could have done this?" Mirai Trunks thought angrily. "Monsters."  
  
"We're too late."  
  
Both spun to see Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Other Trunks and Pan hovering in the air.  
  
"What a waste." Prince Vegeta looked down in distaste.  
  
Trunks looked at his future self. "We need to get out of here."  
  
Mirai Trunks and Yamcha nodded grimly.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Wha....!?!" Mirai Pan gasped, her senses over ridden with a sudden loss of ki all around her.  
  
Serpia spun. "I don't like this."  
  
As if they had the same thought, both shot into the air.  
  
A second later the whole city enmassed in a purple globe of fire. Mirai Pan amd Serpia looked in horror as building after building was consumed in slow motion.  
  
Though in truth, everything blew in micro seconds. A firey wall of flame exploded over the valley.  
  
Unknowingly, tears spilled down their cheeks.  
  
"I..." Mirai Pan shook. The destruction of all those lives...for what?!  
  
Serpia swore softly, unable to move. Flashes of red went over in her mind.  
  
Blood.  
  
The smell of the dead....how...  
  
NO.  
  
She visably recomposed. "We have to help."  
  
Serpia flew down into the flames.  
  
Mirai Pan froze. Just like the androids. She nodded to no one in particular and followed. There could be survivors. But from experience she knew there wouldn't. There never were.  
  
"Pan-chan!!" Mirai Trunks screamed.  
  
They had just appeared to see the two women fly into the infernal.  
  
His heart wrenched.  
  
Goku put a hand on his shoulder, keeping him there. "I'll get them."  
  
The saiya-jin winked out of sight, reappearing moments later with two burned women.  
  
"Let us go." Serpia said emotionlessly, her eyes bleak.  
  
Pan frowned at her tone.   
  
Mirai Pan didn't take two breathes before being crushed to Mirai Trunks body in a fierce hug. "Thank Kami." He whispered, lips in her hair.  
  
Trunks and Pan's eyes widened. Both started stuttering in shock as their future counter part's lips met.  
  
Serpia frowned.  
  
"Pityful humans." Prince Vegeta looked down, totally ignoring the two.  
  
Vegeta scowled. "I should have known."  
  
Mirai Pan and Mirai Trunks broke apart blushing furiously.  
  
"Ummm..."  
  
Pan and Trunks looked at each other and quickly looked away.  
  
"Wow! Guys! I didn't know you two were together!" Yamcha exclaimed excitedly.  
  
Goku smiled goofily. "Neither did I."  
  
Mirai Trunks's blush deepened. "We didn't want to endanger anything here..."  
  
Mirai Pan twisted her hands, very obviously trying to hide something.  
  
Pan gasped and grabbed her otherself's hand. "Your....you guys are....are...."  
  
"Engaged." Mirai Pan finished smiling. "He proposed a two days ago."  
  
Pan gaped.  
  
"Enough of this we can deal with these matters at the compound." Prince Vegeta looked around, stretching his senses for the unknown energies. Nothing.  
  
Vegeta nodded and looked at Mirai Trunks. "We will talk about this."  
  
Mirai Trunks nodded numbly, an arm around his fiance's waist.  
  
"Grab hold." Goku placed two fingers to his forehead.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Mesuinu will definately not be happy."  
  
"What they don't know won't hurt them. We shall have some fun with these Saiya-jins. They will never know." The second lowered her hand and closed the portal.  
  
The first frowned. "We will be punished."  
  
"They can't object. It was their orders to deal with the Saiya-jin."  
  
"But Mesuinu wanted them to herself."  
  
"Screw them."  
  
The first smirked slowly. "That is treason. I don't go that way either."  
  
"Are you with me or not?"  
  
"For now."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	4. Chapter 4

THREE DIMENSIONS  
CHAPTER 4  
  
"YOU'RE MARRIED!?!" Gohan and Bulma screamed.  
  
Mirai Trunks and Mirai Pan shrunk away.   
  
"WHAT!?!" The newly arrived Bura dropped her shopping bags.  
  
"Um....what's going on? I can't see anything." Goten stumbled in, staggering over a ton of boxes, bags and clothes.  
  
Trunks raised an eyebrow at his sister. "You went shopping!?! When the earth is being threatened, my sister goes shopping!!!" He threw his hands up in exasperation.  
  
Bura glared. "For your information, I bought stuff that is needed for this particular situation. Goten?" She clicked her fingers.  
  
"Er......." Goten swayed and finally put the boxes and bags down with a sigh of relief.  
  
"Now...." Bura rummaged through the stuff. "Since we have three Trunks, I bought some distinguishing clothes to tell them apart." She took out an all leather outfit, much like the one Vegeta wears and threw it at Alternate Trunks.  
  
He regarded it with a frown. "What manner of clothing is this?"  
  
"Well, since you act so much like Papa, I assumed you would dress the same."  
Bura shrugged and took out another outfit, this time the typical Future Trunks out fit.  
"I did some research and in all those photos you're wearing this so..."  
  
Mirai Trunks smiled grimly. "Thank you Bura-san."  
  
Mirai Pan smiled. "He LUVS that outfit. His wardrobe at home has at least three of them." Mirai Trunks's cheeks reddened.  
  
"Great, now for my brother..." Bura pulled out black pants and t-shirt with the typical basè over coat.  
  
Trunks groaned. "You realise we're going to look like three super heroes right?"  
  
Bura smiled. "Just well dressed."  
  
Thankful they had changed the subject, Mirai Pan crossed her arms. "I'm guessing you bought stuff for us too?" 'Us' meaning the three Pans.  
  
"Yep."   
  
15 minutes later...  
  
Serpia stretched and was pleased the black leather pants and top allowed plenty of movement. Mirai Pan sat in an all white gi with no under shirt. Pan in a blue singlet with 'FIGHT' over the front and denim shorts, and of course, her bandana.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Krillen looked around.  
  
Gohan shook his head grimly. "We don't know what we're up against."  
  
"What about the dragonballs?"   
  
They all looked at Goku. "We need to wish all those people back."  
  
"Yes, but Goku-sa, we don't know if this is the end of the attacks. If we wish them back now, the rest will remain dead." Chichi pointed out. They looked at her in surprise.  
  
Gohan smiled at his mother. "Kaasan is right. We can't wish them back if more will die. First things first we have to find these monsters."  
  
"But we don't know anything about them." Yamcha said, making them all grimace.  
  
"Plus, their abilty to travel between dimensions makes them impossible to find."  
Prince Vegeta leaned against the wall, clad in the black human clothing. His scouter beeped as information scanned across its screen.  
  
"Where did you get that boy?" Vegeta frowned at the scouter.  
  
"Your mate had it in her lab. She ruined the wires by changing the symbols to this planet's."  
  
"Ruined..." Bulma's face reddened in anger. "AND WHAT ABOUT MY LAB!?! YOU DESTROYED IT!!!"  
  
Both Trunks winced.  
  
Prince Vegeta met her eyes in a leveled glare.  
  
Bulma stared him down.  
  
"Enough Bakas." Vegeta growled. "Woman, your lab can be salvaged. You, brat, I do not approve of your recklessness. She will give you punishment."  
  
Prince Vegeta set his jaw. " Yes Oou...." Vegeta glowered. "Tousan."  
  
Mirai Trunks and Trunks's eyes widened. Vegeta never volunteered them to call him their father. Much less demanded it. To their shame, thoughts of envy raced through their minds.  
  
Bulma nodded and strode over to her Other son. "You, mister are going to work."  
  
Prince Vegeta looked at her. It had clearly not been what he'd expected. He smirked.  
  
"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! That is your punishment?! Do you think I am a fool?! That does not sound challenging in the least!" He continued to laugh.  
  
"Is that right? Tomorrow you'll see. Capsule Corp will have a slight change in Presidents." Bulma smiled evilly.  
  
Both Trunks instantly felt sorry for his counterpart.  
  
"Hey guys.....you've got see this!" Marron's voice carried through from the other room.  
They all hurried in, hearing the urgency in her voice.  
  
"East city, South West city, North city, South East city all were destroyed today! The casualties are still going up! What monsters could have done such a thing! And where are our Saviors!?! The passing away of our beloved World Champion Mr Satan last year is mourned in this time of tragedy. Where is The Great Saiyaman or the so called Golden warriors!?!"  
  
All of them glanced at each other.  
  
"This reporter pleads them, where ever they are, HELP US!! For the sake of Humanity HELP US!!" The graying reporter screamed. He visably recomposed with effort. "Further news, the bombings of Capsule Corporation has recieved no comments from Chair-woman and developer Bulma Briefs. If she is hearing this, please, the people of earth look to you and your company. We are in need of help! You have nver let us down before. We hope you do not again. CPS reporting."  
  
Bulma clicked the tv off, her face frowning sadly. "Vegeta. I want you to find and kill those bastards." Her voice held an edge. "Trunks, all of you. I want you at work tomorrow. In case something happens. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, search the four sectors. As soon as we can find them, the sooner those people will live again."  
  
Goku and Gohan nodded grimly.  
  
"I'll start work on the gravity room." Bura volunteered.  
  
"I'll help.I know more about mechanics." 18 and Bura walked out, jaws set.  
  
Vegeta, Goku and Gohan nodded at each other and left, Goten waving once at Trunks before following them.  
  
"What about us Bulma-san?" Mirai Pan inquired.  
  
Bulma tapped her cheek. "The three of you, go around the disaster zones, check for survivors, if any, or bodies. Marron, Videl, can you take care of the survivors? Bring them all to the Capsule Corp compound."  
  
"Hai." Both nodded.  
  
"Wait. I'll take us there." Pan put two fingers to her forehead.  
  
"I didn't know you could do Shunkanido." Yamcha scratched his head.  
  
Pan smiled. "I can't focus as well Ojii-san. When I'm panicked, it's more than useless."  
  
Mirai Pan, Serpia, Marron and Videl all held onto her.   
  
"Nh..." They winked out of sight.  
  
Bulma turned to the two left.  
  
"Yamcha, Krillen, I need your help."  
  
"Sure." They said at once. Bulma grinned at her two oldest friends.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Death tolls are nearing over 2 million! The Capsule Corp compund today opened medic centers with the absolute newest technology to the open public. Even though, hospitals are filling up with the sick! Morgues are spilling over with dead......"  
  
Bulma clicked the tv off and started typing on her computer double time.  
  
"Has to be a way."  
  
  
  
Prince Vegeta smirked. "It is fixed?"  
  
Bura displayed a victory sign. "And perfected. Goes to 1000gs now."  
  
He smirked. "Good."  
  
Trunks and Mirai Trunks paled.   
  
Bura smiled and shut the door behind her.  
  
"I don't understand why you get the good treatment from father." Trunks muttered.  
  
Prince Vegeta picked up the training armour. "I don't inderstand either. He...he is ...nicer than my world's." His voice was bitter.  
  
"Hmph. I can't really believe Vegeta CAN get meaner." Mirai Trunks stripped and and donned the body suit.   
  
Prince Vegeta laughed bitterly. "You have no idea what our father can be like."  
  
Mirai Trunks sat down. "I never knew him."  
  
Trunks donned his armor. "He never even acknowledged me. To him I'm just a nuisance to the mighty Prince of the Saiya-jins."  
  
"You have no idea what hardship is weakling. At least you have a father that cares."  
Prince Vegeta sneered and took off the leather top.  
  
Both Trunks gasped. Along his back were thin white lines and numerous scars.  
  
Taking no notice of their stares he donned the armor and walked out without a look back.  
  
"He was beaten." Trunks whispered.  
  
Mirai Trunks shook his head. "Whipped. He's right. We don't know what's it's like."  
  
Both set their jaws and followed their alternate self through the door.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I can't believe you're married. To Trunks no less!" Pan exclaimed.  
  
Mirai Pan smiled. "So you do have feelings for..."  
  
Pan blushed. "We're just friends."  
  
"Is that coming from my best friend that swore she was in love with my brother on her 18th birthday?" Bura smiled and landed on the bed beside them.  
  
Pan went redder. "Bura..." She hissed.  
  
"How can you even like that bastard!?!" Serpia scowled.  
  
They all looked at her in sympathy.  
  
"I am bonded to him." Mirai Pan whispered.  
  
"For life!?!" Serpia sneered. "The Prince Vegeta's in this world are different, I admit, still, I cannot comprehend how you can be bonded to such a jerk."  
  
"Jerk with one helluva body." Both Pan and Mirai Pan burst into giggles.  
  
Serpia rolled her eyes. But it was true. And she knew it. Doesn't mean she had to like it. The bastard killed her family.  
  
"I'm taking a shower." She stood and walked out.  
  
Three girls looked at her worriedly.  
  
"I wonder what happened to her?" Bura wondered.  
  
"Vegeta killed her family. Mine was killed too...but, I never knew them." Mirai Pan answered. Pan nodded in sympathy.  
  
  
  
Am I....could I be attracted to that...that...asshole?  
  
Serpia slid down in the shower stall, letting the water casade down her body. She was being wasteful with the water. Again not something common on Vegetasei. Water was more precious than gold. But she would enjoy this.  
  
Water simmered over her eyes.  
  
Instantly her ears picked up the disturbance. The door slid open.  
  
Serpia grabbed her knife from the bar of soap and stepped out of the stall, dripping water. The inner door opened.  
  
She threw the knife.  
  
He sensed it coming just in time and casually tilted his head as the knife cut past his ears and stuck onto the door behind him.   
  
"What the..." He looked back at the person, eyes training through the steam.  
  
Serpia straightened and stared back.  
  
He slowly smirked and ran his eyes over her openly.  
  
Silence spread.  
  
Serpia scowled at him and walked back into the stall.   
  
What was so damn interesting anyway?   
  
He raised an eyebrow at her. "Get out no class." He whispered.  
  
Serpia glared, water casading down her between her breasts.  
"I was here first Prince. You get out."  
  
"You have wasted enough water on that ugly body of yours." He stepped closer.  
  
"Go and fuck yourself." She threw a punch.  
  
Prince Vegeta caught it in his hand and pushed her back. "You should not speak like that to your superiors." He followed her in.  
  
Serpia denied her pulse to quicken and met his eyes squarly. "Kisama."  
  
"Right." He smirked at her, crystal blue eyes leaning closer, pale hair sticking to bare shoulders. Trickles of blood ran down his chest from a recent sparring.  
  
"You're a mess. Clean yourself up Prince."  
  
"That's what I'm trying to do." He leaned even more closer.  
  
Serpia was strangely aware of the way his warmth radiated into her. Was it hotter in here? Must be.  
  
"Go to the other wash room." She was suddenly against the tiled wall.  
  
"I have come here and I'm staying wench." He smirked at her, and pushed her fist against the wall. Immediately he has her other arm there too.  
  
What did he want with her?  
  
"I'm not afraid of death Prince." She kept his gaze.  
  
"Neither am I."  
  
Both stilled in silence.  
  
"Let go of me." She demanded softly.  
  
He smirked. "If you wish. But then you will remove yourself from my presence."  
  
"I'm done anyway Prince."  
  
Another silence.  
  
With out a word, he let her arms go and stepped back. She stepped from the way, noticing her racing heart and pulse. Serpia stepped out of the stall and dried herself with her ki. He was watching her. Why!?!  
  
In silence she put on her clothes and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. She was confused.  
  
Prince Vegeta stripped himself of the spandex shorts. Interesting woman. VERY interesting. Why was he interested in the first place? She was way below his rank. Not fit to be Queen. Queen!?! Quietly he laughed at his own thoughts. She would be fun. Nothing more.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Bura frowned walking past the bathroom.  
  
Serpia raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"My brother...well one of them is in there." Bura stated.  
  
Serpia shrugged. "So?"  
  
"Well...didn't you just come out of there?"  
  
"Your point would be..."  
  
"Did you two...?"  
  
Serpia frowned. "What?"  
  
Bura's jaw slackened. "Did you fuck him?" She said exasperated.  
  
She scowled at her. "Why would I do that?"  
  
"Well..."   
  
Serpia rolled her eyes. "What ever."  
  
Bura gaped, watching her walk away. Either they did, or, that girl was seriously uninformed. Bura was betting on the second.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Kaasan, do I have to..."  
  
Bulma kicked him into the limo with the two others who had went willingly. She slammed the door shut.  
  
A moment later it opened again and she stuck her hand in, waiting. A scouter landed in her palm and in finalality she shut the door.  
  
Prince Vegeta scowled and folded his arms 'Vegeta'-style over his chest.  
  
"Do I have to wear this ridiculous clothing?" He took off the glasses and crushed them in his hands not waiting for an answer.  
  
Mirai Trunks fidgeted. "What are we supposed to do at the compound? I was never exposed to machines like you two. That was Mom's job."  
  
Prince Vegeta snorted.   
  
Trunks signed. "Since there's three of us we can't draw attention to ourselves less cause awkward situations. Our job is to run things faster and smoother once we're there. Prince, how much do you know of Earth's technology?"  
  
"More than you ever will." Prince Vegeta said plainly.  
  
"Right... Mirai me... how are you at speeches?"  
  
Mirai Trunks shrugged. "I am good at inspirational ones at least."  
  
Trunks nodded. "You do the board meetings. Prince...motivate the labs and workers. I'll...I take care of the press. Luckily all of those are at different parts of the building. Er...do you need a map?" He looked at Prince Vegeta.  
  
"I need no help to..." He hesitated. "Motivate." He smirked.  
  
"Mr Briefs. We are arriving at the compound." The driver voiced over the intercom.  
  
"Right." Trunks straightened his glasses and waited for the repulsors to land before stepping out, immediately surrounded by his corporate 'groupies'.  
  
The two other waited minutes before following, one by one all in identical suits. This was going to be an interesting day.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Wait up! Serpia-san!" Pan called.  
  
Serpia waited. "Yes?"  
  
After hearing the whole thing in rapid detail from Bura, it was sufficent to say Pan was interested. So her counterpart had come out of a shower.....with that other Trunks no less...  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
"I want to train." Serpia stated plainly.  
  
"I only need a sec." Pan looked around. She was never one to skip corners. Better to get to the point. "Bura saw you come out of the bathroom yesterday...is that true? Was that other Trunks inside?"  
  
She frowned. "Yes. What is so important about that?" She said slowly.  
  
Pan's eyes nearly bulged out. "So you and other Trunks are..."  
  
"Please get to a point soon."  
  
"I mean, I thought you hated him."  
  
Serpia scowled. "The bastard? Of course. His family killed my family." Her voice dripped with venom.  
  
If she was confused before, Pan had seen nothing. "What?"  
  
Her counterpart tilted her head. "Is that all?"  
  
Pan hesitated. Maybe Bura was right..."Wait, what I mean is, did you two do anything?"  
She blushed a little.  
  
Serpia frowned. "I do not know what you mean."  
  
Kami. "Did you and him...you know?"  
  
"No, I don't know." Serpia growled. "Can you not waste my time anylonger?! I have training to do."  
  
"I mean did you have sex with him!" Oops. Pan blushed as her voice carried over the halls. Somewhere downstairs, someone dropped a glass.  
  
She just looked at her weirdly. A flash of fire swept in Serpia's eyes.   
  
"WHY IN KAMI'S NAME WOULD I DO THAT WITH THAT CHIKUSHO BAKATARE!?!"  
  
Pan winced. "Well since you two were in the same bathroom and there were no screams..."  
  
"How does that conclude that I...." She screamed in frustration and stomped away. Imbeciles! The thought of doing that...that....with her worst enemy no less!!! Her ki raised as she stepped into the gravity room, leaving her counterpart far behind.  
  
"That doesn't add up." Pan muttered  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Got it! I got it!! Beautiful AND a genius!!" Bulma exclaimed, dancing around her restored lab like a mad woman on a spinny chair.  
  
"You prove your stupidity even more each hellish day I stay in this mudball planet. Baka onna." Vegeta stood in the doorway, smirking.  
  
His mate quickly recomposed. "Oh shut up Vegeta. I just finished the final componet to the dimension gate!"  
  
"I thought the brat destroyed that with the lab."  
  
Bulma displayed a victory sign. "All the infomation's in the computer, and most of the vital parts had not been added to the original machine, I had to just combine the reactor influx generator and time warp continum transmitor into something workable!"  
  
He mutely nodded. "How long before it can be of use?"  
  
She frowned, thinking. "A day, minimum. I need to check and test it."  
  
"Good." With a soft growl he left her alone. Typical Vegeta.  
  
With a sigh she got back to work.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Trunks walked past the offices, finally rid of his 'groupies'.  
  
He looked around. There was something wrong.  
  
Hmm...no eye hearts, no swooning. Complete silence. Now he KNEW something was wrong. Walking through the silent hallways he scowled. What in kami's name was going on!?!  
  
"Trunks-sama..." The worker's voice quavered.  
  
Sama!?!  
  
He turned and looked down at the full and completed report in the worker's shaking hands.  
  
"The yearly report sir...as ordered."  
  
Yearly report!?! It took months to do those!!! Which was why it was months still before one was due!  
  
"Thanks." Awkwardly he took it can kept walking even more confused.  
  
Coming outside his office he heard voices inside.  
  
"Buy them. Sell all those...Complex stocks tomorrow morning."  
  
"Y..yes sir." The usual commanding voice of his secretary wavered.  
  
"Now, leave me."  
  
Trunks waited till the other door closed before stepping in.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!! THEY'RE SCARED SHITLESS!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!?!"  
  
Prince Vegeta stood. "What was necessary. Those fools were not working hard enough. I provided...stimulation." He smirked.  
  
Trunks scowled. "What did you do to them?"  
  
His counter part crossed his arms. "I showed them would happen if one should displease me. So I crushed that handy titanium rod in the lab with one hand."  
  
Trunks spluttered. "You...WHAT!?!"  
  
"Production in this pathectic company is ahead a year or so. I am surprised you have not done the same. But then, you are a weakling." Prince Vegeta walked past him.  
  
"I am not a weakling." Trunks spun and scowled, identical to his counterpart's. "At least I'm not a cold blooded murderer."  
  
He rose to the challenge. "Fool. I am crown Prince. You are but a mere shadow."  
  
Trunks growled. "Why do you think you're above me?! We are one and the same. Blood and other wise."  
  
"You may think so."  
  
"Am I interrupting anything?" Mirai Trunks walked in hands in pockets.  
  
Trunks slid his gaze to him. "The Prince thinks he's better than us."  
  
Mirai Trunks looked between them, unsure.  
  
"I don't care. Is he the reason those guys out there cringed? Man, it was creepy."  
He gestured behind him.  
  
"You bet." Trunks nodded stiffly. "We will spar sometime Prince."  
  
Prince Vegeta set his jaw. "Anytime weakling."  
  
"Quit it. You two are acting like kids. Meanwhile I would like to get some food." Mirai Trunks looked at each of them in turn.  
  
Trunks nodded and glanced at his watch. "It's almost midnight."  
  
"And we need food." Prince Vegeta finished. They nodded in agreement, grabbing jackets in sync and flew out the window.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"The screams. I never tire of them." Ama laid back on a wispy lounge in the air.  
  
The second shadow smirked. "The Saiya-jins are confused. Pathectic."  
  
"This is heresy Busu."  
  
"So? I tire of just scaring them. Let's do something."   
  
"Like what!? Mesuinu will kill us."  
  
"They can fuck themselves for all I care."  
  
Ama shook her head. "You have spent too much time watching them."  
  
"Three more cities. Then... I have another idea."  
  
"What? I'm getting bored." Ama sat up.  
  
Busu's features lit in a dark smile. "We will have a change I think."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Do you understand.....at all?" Bura, Pan, Serpia and Mirai Pan looked at Marron with wide eyes.  
  
"All I have to say is...I think my innocent is soiled." Pan stated. They burst into laughter except Serpia who gave a rare smile.  
  
"You have learned from the master." Marron shrugged and giggled.  
  
"So...all of that happens in sex?"   
  
They all turned to gape at Serpia.  
  
"I do not get these customs of yours." She shook her head. "What is this thing called modesty?"  
  
Jaws drop.  
  
"This is ridiculous." Serpia stood.  
  
"Wait. Your seriously telling me you don't know what modesty is?" Mirai Pan exclaimed.  
  
"I don't understand what the fuss is about. It is just a body. To be used and lived in."  
  
Bura spluttered. "Can you read Serpia?"  
  
"Yes. My...mother taught me the Chikyuu-jin language." Serpia replied politely.  
  
"Well...you'll be needing this." Bura handed over a trashy novel. "Read it."  
  
She looked at it, confused but took it anyway though relunctant. "I do not see the point of it but I will try."  
  
Suddenly, the ground shuddered.  
  
They all froze.  
  
"Oh no." Marron breathed. The quake was too big.  
  
"Three." Mirai Pan stated, her eyes welling.  
  
Pan shook.  
  
  
In the midst of destruction, Busu smirked it felt good to be here in the physical plain. Walking through the fires and ignoring the charred bodies underneath her boots, she laughed.  
  
Ama floated above a raising infernal. It was heresy. And treason. But the screams. Oh the lovely screams. The pain below in the slow fires were pleasures that reached and enpowered her core. Worry about Mesuinu later. The pain was now.  
  
"Oh look." Busu simmered beside her through a portal.  
  
"Saiya-jins. This idea of yours may pull through."  
  
"Of course Ama." She said her name like a curse. It was meant to be. But it did not mean she had to like it.  
  
"Just get on with it Busu."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"We go." Vegeta growled.  
  
Goku already had his fingers to his forehead.  
  
"I'm coming." Pan stated.  
  
"Me too." Mirai Pan added. Serpia nodded in determination.  
  
Gohan and all three Trunks frowned.  
  
"You will be in our way." Prince Vegeta stated. Serpia's eyes flashed.  
  
Trunks nodded. "And we don't want you to be in danger." He glared at both Pan and his sister.  
  
"We can take care of ourselves Trunks." Pan growled.  
  
Mirai Trunks looked at his mate. "Pan-chan..."  
  
Mirai Pan silently sent a warning. She could sense his worry. But there was no need for it. She could take care of herself.  
  
"We are wasting time! Bura. I forbid you and the other females to come. Mine and Kakarots brats will be enough." Vegeta glared.  
  
"But Papa..."  
  
"No." Vegeta said firmly. He, Gohan, Goten and the three Trunks grabbed hold of Goku. They winked out.  
  
Pan stomped her feet.  
  
"Pan. You know how to do that. We will follow." Serpia said commandingly.  
  
Marron stepped forward. "You can't! They said..."  
  
"Yes. I can't stand standing around here every time they go off and fight! It'll be just like Baby all over again!" Bura nodded at Pan.  
  
"But..."   
  
"Bura. I forbid you to go after those brutes. You and Pan aren't even SuperSaiya-jin." Bulma sat on the sofa, her eyes weary.  
  
"You too Pan." Videl added, walking in.  
  
"Kaasan..." Pan started.  
  
"Or you take us with you." Surprisingly the voice was ChiChi's. "I'm not going to lose my Goku again."  
  
Bulma stood suddenly. "ChiChi..."  
  
She gave the other woman a hardened glare. "You know how it feels...to lose a husband."  
  
Bulma sobered and nodded in understanding. "We go." She ran out.  
  
Videl looked torn.  
  
"Kaasan. We have to do this. Trunks is..." My closest friend. Pan left the sentence hanging.  
  
Videl signed in defeat. "Panny, don't get yourself killed out there. I'll never speak to you again if you do." She fought tears. Pan hugged her.  
  
"I won't."  
  
18 leant off the wall. "I will stay behind. Marron, Me and Videl will see to Capsule corp."  
  
Bulma came back, dressed in a black with a brown jacket that Bura knew contained most of the high tech capsule weapons her moither designed.  
  
"We must hurry." Serpia laid a hand on her counter part's shoulder.  
  
They all knew it was stupid. Immensly so. But these monster that destroyed those cities must be stopped. And there would be more chance of a win if they were there. However slight.  
  
Pan teleported.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
They all stood in shock at the carnage around them. Screams still rang, growing weaker as their bodies burned. This attack was different from the others. They had left them to die slowly. Burned until buldings collapsed or the bodies gave out.  
  
"Monsters." Mirai Trunks snarled in black fury.  
  
There was a sense of danger in the air. All of them scanned around them with heightened senses.   
  
Goku frowned and looked around. "There something..."  
  
"HELLFIRE!!!"  
  
They felt the attck before they saw it. There was no time to scream.  
  
Purple fires rained down, undodgeable and impossibly thick.  
  
Pain seered through their bodies as blast after blast tore at their skin, blood spreading freely as the hell storm rained down.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!" Vegeta exploded into Super Saiya-jin grounding his fists against the pain. His golden aura made it bearable, still, blasts tore at his body undeterred by the golden aura.  
  
Female laughter rang in the air.  
  
"HAAAAAA!!!!" Goku flamed into SSJ followed shortly by Gohan, Goten and Prince Vegeta.  
  
Goten and Trunks screamed, transforming in sync.  
  
Vegeta clapped the heels of his palms together, fighting the blasts with his diming aura. What was this!?! "FIN..AL....FLASH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
At the same time, Goku let loose his ki in a fierce cry of pain.   
  
The sky exploded.  
  
The blasts stopped.  
  
"COME OUT YOU COWARDS!!!" Mirai Trunks howled, ignoring the blood seeping in his eyes.  
  
Cruel female laughter rang in the air.  
  
Prince Vegeta snarled, gripping his arm.  
  
They all were bleeding from nothing more than flesh wounds. There was alot of them however. The enemy did not want to kill them. Yet.  
  
Silence spread, making them all the more cautious.  
  
Suddenly the air shimmered.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!" Bulma screamed.  
  
Vegeta growled and powered back the ki ball.   
  
"Woman what are you doing here!!?!"  
  
Bulma shook from his fury.  
  
"Get out of here!!!" That was Goku. The way he said it was warning enough.  
  
"NOW!!" Gohan screamed. Watching, any moment it would start.  
  
Serpia felt the twinge in her stomach that warned danger. "Go! Go! Go!"  
  
Pan and Mirai Pan only took two steps before a rain of blasts fell down.  
  
Vegeta lunged and covered his mate with his body.  
  
The blasts shot into his back, ripping skin.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
Bura.  
  
Trunks and Pan both struggled to get up, only to be pounded down by blast after agonized blast.  
  
The laughter continued.  
  
"HELP ME!!!" Bura was suddenly silenced. So were the blasts.  
  
Trunks looked up in time to see a part of his sister's boot slip into mid air.  
"BURA!!"  
  
Without thinking he ran.   
  
"Trunks!" Goten shot after his friend, dimly aware of the shooting pain in his legs.  
  
Pan screamed watching them both disappear into thin air.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
Mirai Trunks howled as Mirai Pan disappeared behind him. He lunged and went with her.  
  
Pan was suddenly pulled back by too strong arms. Fear washed over her. She screamed and watched helpless as her father ran for her and grabbed her feet. She knew no more as both were pulled into blackness.  
  
"VEGETAAAAAAA!!!!" Bulma was grabbed from his arms but Vegeta remained his grip on her ankles. Kakarot looked to be doing the same to his mate.  
  
"YOU WILL NOT HAVE HER!!!" He howled in rage at who ever was after them.  
  
I beg to differ.  
  
The voices was the last he heard as both were irrevocably pulled into blackness.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: CLIFFHANGER!!!! HOHOHO!!! sorry readers, you'll have to wait. I LOVE being cruel. *evil Vegeta smirk* 


	5. Chapter 5

THREE DIMENSIONS  
CHAPTER 5  
  
He woke with a gasp. Sweat stuck to his armor. Was that a dream?  
  
With a groan he sat up in the pilot's chair.  
  
He turned and froze.  
  
It wasn't a dream.  
  
One of them stirred with a groan.  
  
"Was I drunk?" Goten sat up, opened his eyes...and screamed.  
  
They all woke.  
  
His other self and his mate were in a lover's embrace. The rest were in a pathectic heap. All groaned, getting up.  
  
Prince Vegeta felt different. He was back. He was sure of it. His ship. His dimension. Vegetasei and his...father.  
  
"Where are we?" Bura stood. "I remember..." She faltered. "Blackness...and evil."  
  
Mirai Trunks pressed his mate to him. "You okay?" She nodded into his chest.  
  
"We're healed" Gohan said. Even they're clothes were mended. Had it been an illusion? Just a trick of their minds?  
  
"That was no illusion brat." Vegeta stated, as if reading his mind.  
  
Pan help Trunks up. "Where are we?"  
  
"My ship, The Destroyer." Prince Vegeta looked out the viewport.   
  
Vegeta sucked in a breath. There was sight he had not seen in almost 50 years.  
  
Vegetasei. The red ruby. A rare gem in the galaxy.  
  
But not home. Not anymore. That word did not seem right. Somewhere in his time with the woman, that mudball of a planet Chikyuu, became his home.   
  
But nothing was like Vegetasei.  
  
"Nice name." Serpia said sarcastically. She was also in her armor.  
  
"Is that...our planet?" Goku looked at it in awe.  
  
"Not yours, mine." Vegeta corrected with a grunt.  
  
"Get ready, we land in a few minutes." Prince Vegeta took the controls, and flew.  
  
Pan nudged Trunks accusingly.  
  
Trunks glared. "Shut up. It was my first time flying!"  
  
Pan snorted and muttered, "Yeah right."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"That's Prince Vegeta's ship!!!"  
  
"All stations! Prepare for landing!"  
  
The green skinned technician pressed a button. "Overlord, the Prince is back."  
  
Silence.  
  
The other line cut off without a word.  
  
His partner glanced at him, both were covered with cold sweat.   
  
The technician gulped. "Standby."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Serpia clenched her fists. Why now? Of all times why now?! She could kill him amd be done with it. Yet, in a moment her silenced concience screamed. It annoyed her.  
  
Vegeta will get what he deserved. But she would wait. For now. Hopefully that damn concience will go away.  
  
Prince Vegeta and Vegeta were the only ones to not stumble as the ship landed.  
  
There was the sense of something unknown but exciting in the air.  
  
They all watched as the hatch lowered.  
  
Prince Vegeta strode out with one word, "Follow."  
  
"Easy for him." Bura muttered, fixing imagined tangles in her always perfect hair.  
  
"You okay Chichi?" Goku helped his wife up carefully. She nodded and clung to him.  
  
"Wow...it's huge!" Pan scanned the large building with her eyes.  
  
"And all of it built by slaves." Serpia said coldly, passing her.  
  
Pan glanced at her. "You really hate them don't you."  
  
A smirk crossed the other's face. "You'll see. And in time understand." She glared at the Prince a few steps in front of her. You and your family will pay.  
  
A huge metal blast door opened in front of them.  
  
Bura gasped.  
  
"Soldiers." Prince Vegeta said simply. The rows and rows of alien and Saiyan soldiers all knelt in a massive wave on both sides as he walked into the hall. Only three in the middle of the path remained standing. Three very familiar figures.  
  
All three knelt in the presence of their Prince.  
  
"Ouji-sama!" The whole ensemble chorused.  
  
"Nappa, Radditz, Turles, you may stand."  
  
"Welcome back Prince." Radditz clasped Prince Vegeta's arm in a warriors welcome.  
  
"Yes, the accounts of your conquests have been added to the library." Turles did the same, smirking.  
  
"Good." He turned to his father's most trusted elite. "Nappa. How goes?"  
  
The larger Saiya-jin clasped his arm. "Overlord wishes to see you in the palace immediately..." He trailed off as the sight caught him.  
  
If seemingly possible, everyone, bowed lower except Prince Vegeta.  
  
Walking, arms crossed along the tiled floor, Vegeta swept his gaze over the small army, a scowl on his face.  
  
"Overlord!" They chorused, louder.  
  
Vegeta stopped. "Nappa, Radditz and Turles. Interesting for you to be here."  
  
"Per your orders Overlord." Turles replied.  
  
"Stand." Vegeta looked back the way he came.  
  
The three Saiya-jins stood, glancing at Prince Vegeta in confusion. Disrespect was not a good thing in front of the King. Most died.  
  
Prince Vegeta ignored their looks. "Come out."  
  
Gasps and murmurs traveled among the men.  
  
Trunks, Bulma, Pan, Mirai Trunks and Pan, Serpia, Goten, Bura, Gohan, Chichi and finally Goku walked out.  
  
"How in the..." Radditz exclaimed, eyes widening.  
  
"Kakaroto." Nappa sneered. "You were dead."  
  
Goku looked puzzled. "Was I?" He grinned, "That was long time ago."  
  
Radditz, Nappa and Turles traded looks.  
  
Serpia scowled at them. Vegeta's elite. They had hunted her family... and Radditz... was family. He betrayed them. And will die first if she had her way.  
  
"How can there be THREE Princes!?!?" A soldier murmured next to her.  
  
Prince Vegeta scowled. "QUIET!!"  
  
His voice thundered over the hall. Silence immediately followed.  
  
Never knew I could do that. Mirai Trunks thought.  
  
"These people are guests. Their blood shows their rank. I will be most displeased if any harm come to them." Prince Vegeta scanned faces.  
  
"We can take care of ourselves. " Trunks retorted.  
  
"We ARE Super Saiya-jin." Goten added.  
  
Nappa and co leveled their gaze at them at that remark.  
  
"Do you doubt that?" Vegeta demanded an edge in his voice.  
  
"No Overlord." Radditz supplied.  
  
Nappa cleared his throat. "Prince, how can this be? Overlord was in the throne room minutes ago. He cannot move so fast wwithout our scouters detecting the powerlevel..." He looked at Vegeta. "Not that I doubt your power..."  
  
Vegeta glared. Nappa is still the the grovelling baka he was.   
  
"When we see the King. All will be explained. "Prince Vegeta clicked his fingers. "Axia. QT. Jade. Blue."  
  
Out of nowhere four shadows appeared and fazed in front of the Prince in perfect sync. All were women, identical except for their hair colour and the colour of their v-necked leotards. Deadly as they were beautiful.  
  
Bulma started. "Those are androids!"  
  
Prince Vegeta ignored her. "These are my personal body guards. They are the newest in android technology and will safe guard you. Axia," He commanded.  
  
The shoulder length red head stepped in front, her out fit to match.  
  
"QT," The blonde smiled chillingly.  
  
"Jade," Her hair in fine wisps of green were plaited intricately down her back. Jade nodded.  
  
"And Blue." The hair like silk ran like blue waves down to her waist, encircling an identical beauty like her sisters.  
  
Serpia clenched her teeth. Androids were human, once.  
  
"They are marvellous. Do they talk?" Bura said in wonder.  
  
"If you wish. My program locates Royal blood in your body. You are of relation of King Vegeta are you not?" Jade said with a happy voice, unsuited and too alive to be in a machine. Bura nodded.  
  
The three elite frowned.  
  
"This way, Overlord is expecting the Prince." Axia and her sisters walked, hips swinging to the other door.  
  
"That's unbelieveable." Mirai Trunks whispered. "They are...too...."  
  
"Human?" Mirai Pan suggested, knowing how he felt. Living in a world devestated by androids they hated them but those had been...alive. And creepy. Mirai Trunks nodded.  
  
"There was something wrong with their ki." Gohan started walking.  
  
"Their life force was there, but...not." Goku frowned. "Not like the ones in our world."  
  
Chichi nodded. "18 doesn't have a ki."  
  
"Stop dithering! We are in dangerous grounds." Vegeta snarled quietly.  
  
Serpia agreed whole-heartedly.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Was that such a good idea?"  
  
"Our orders were to deal with them. We are dealing." Busu watched the portal smiling.  
  
"Since when have we gotten back to the orders?" Ama joined her.  
  
"Thought it sounded proper. Don't start on the heresy bullshit Ama. I tire of it."  
  
"And I tire of your disrespect."   
  
Both fell into silence.  
  
"We will act once they are...preoccupied." Busu stated.  
  
"I wonder if these idoits scream?" Smirking, Ama waved a hand over the portal.  
  
"We will get away with this yet." Busu closed it.  
  
"You better hope so."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Is this the palace?" Bura whispered in awe.  
  
"Big." Mirai Trunks commented.  
  
Suddenly a scream sounded.  
  
"What the...!?!" Trunks ducked as a moving thing flew over head. And headed straight for his counter part.  
  
Prince Vegeta casually stepped to the side, scowling in distaste.  
  
"Stop."  
  
Out of nowhere he caught the leg aimed straight for his head.  
  
The female Saiya-jin growled and twisted, bringing her other leg up in a round house kick. And hit air.  
  
She was flung back by a vicious backhand, her body slamming against the wall.  
  
"Pathectic. Train before you try to take me on wench." Prince Vegeta scowled at the female.  
  
Lowering herself into a kneel she nodded, head lowered. "Yes my Prince."  
  
"Humph." With a grunt, he walked off without looking back.  
  
Mirai Trunks, Goten and Trunks's jaw slackened.  
  
"I'm thinking, Saiya-jin mating rituals?" Gohan wondered.  
  
"But that's wrong! The girl threw herself at him and he punched her!" Chichi exclaimed.  
  
"It's demeaning!" Bura burst out.  
  
Serpia gave them a weird look. "How so? Female Saiya-jins are allowed any mate since there are only a small percent of them. The only clause is that they have to defeat their chosen mate."  
  
"Yes, but the men are always stronger!" Bura complained.   
  
Another weird look.  
  
"I do not understand. Saiya-jins are equal. Female and male alike. The only difference is rank." Serpia frowned.  
  
"Please follow. We are behind." Axia sing songed.  
  
Pan nudged Trunks. "You should remember that Trunks-kun."  
  
"What? I am stronger than you." He replied smoothly.  
  
"Underwear Boy." Pan muttered.  
  
Mirai Pan sniggered.  
  
  
The entrance of the palace loomed overhead in waves of blue gray marble. Flanked by the three Saiya-jins, Prince Vegeta walked down the blackened hallway in a manner that screamed regality.  
  
He glanced at QT.  
  
The blonde nodded and pushed opened heavy doors.  
  
"Wow." Bulma breathed.  
  
Vegeta frowned, looking down the long pathway to the throne.  
  
"I don't remember this." The floor was made of crystal-titanium, an alloy that could stand even medium ki-blasts, and was known to be the strongest glass found in the galaxy. Under this, clear, blue water simmered pleasantly under lights.  
  
Without hesitation, Prince Vegeta strode forward, Nappa, Radditz and Turles steps behind him.  
  
They followed cautiously in awe.  
  
Serpia's face went emotionless. There he is.  
  
A hush fell over the room.  
  
"Overlord."  
  
Prince Vegeta and the three elites tapped their left shoulder with their right fist as all four kneeled.  
  
Resting on one elbow, Overlord Vegeta smirked in a manner that could only be described as cruel.  
  
"So you have returned Prince. Stand. Report."  
  
Prince Vegeta did so. "All ten thousand worlds been added to the Glory of The Saiya-jin Empire."  
  
Ten thousand!?!  
  
The thought flashed through all of the Z Warriors at once.  
  
Serpia scowled.  
  
King Vegeta leaned back into the gold throne. "Good. I have watched the surveilance network. Well done boy."  
  
Prince Vegeta lowered his head in acknowledgement of the rare compliment.  
  
"Oou-sama. I was detered along the way back from Miruku-sei."  
  
"Continue."  
  
"Somehow an unknown force brought me through a time gate into another dimen..."  
  
Vegeta stepped into view. "He arrived into my dimension."   
  
The hall went into total silence.  
  
Slowly, the Overlord stood, eyes narrowed. "You are myself." He stated, as if the shock of seeing himself was below his station to feel.  
  
Vegeta merely nodded, his face mirroring his counterpart's.  
  
Sweeping his eyes over the group the Overlord scowled.   
  
"Kakarot. So my counterpart could not kill you. Pathectic."  
  
Goku looked at this other Vegeta frowning. "Why would he kill me? We are allies."  
  
King Vegeta howled in laughter, joined by the likes of all Saiya-jin in the room.  
  
"ALLIES! Do not tell me it is so!" He threw his head back in laughter.  
  
Prince Vegeta face remained emotionless.  
  
Vegeta looked at his double measuringly. This is the man I could've been had not it been for the woman. Interesting.   
  
The whole Son family frowned.  
  
Bulma's face twisted into a look of fury. "Stop it! Goku is one of my best friends! And no doubt more powerful than you would ever be!"  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing.  
  
The room went quiet at the gesture of the King's hand. He looked at her in actual shock.  
  
"Bulma?"  
  
She kept his gaze stubbornly.  
  
Prince Vegeta glanced at his father in a silent question of dismay.  
  
The Overlord stepped down from the throne and walked down, eyes never leaving hers.   
  
Bulma was shocked to see the flash of terrible grief in his eyes. Then it was gone.  
  
Vegeta stepped to her side. "She is mine." He threw the silent challenge at his counterpart.  
  
The Overlord looked at him. "Keep her. I failed mine."  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms and nodded at acknowledgement.  
  
And the quick flash was gone once again.  
  
"Overlord, may I grant them hospitality in the palace?" Prince Vegeta stepped up.  
  
King Vegeta looked at the two other faces in the group. "You, boy. What is your name!?" He demanded at Trunks.  
  
"Trunks..." He started.  
  
"Human," Trunks flinched. "And you?" King Vegeta glared down at Mirai Trunks.  
  
"I am the same as him." He said, gaze wavering under eyes that glared with harsh intensity.  
  
The Overlord narrowed his eyes. Pathectic weak fools. "Girl!"   
  
Bura met his gaze with out flinching and held it. "My name is Bura Vegeta Briefs. Your daughter."   
  
He bore down on her, a fierce, to every one else, a frightful intensity in his eyes.  
  
"Daughter."  
  
"Yes." Bura replied, crossing her arms like his own.  
  
Apparently satisfied, he looked elsewhere.  
  
"And I presume these are your brats Karkaroto? No, these three are too young. Grandbrats perhaps."  
  
Goku frowned. "Vegeta, my name is Goku, not Kakaroto."  
  
Scowling, Nappa, Radditz, Turles and King Vegeta's head shot up.  
  
"You renounce your Saiya-jin name as well Third-class!?" Nappa demanded.  
  
Goku's brows furrowed. "I don't think so. And I dislike being called that."  
  
The Overlord growled. "You are even more of an incompetent baka than before!"  
  
"Before?" He asked in puzzlement.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
  
"This Kakaroto is not the one you killed Vegeta." A female voice said softly.  
  
The Overlord looked at the speaker, the only one of the three black haired demi saiya-jin brats in Saiya-jin armor.  
  
She looked back with emotionless eyes.  
  
"You are descended from this world's Kakaroto." He turned and ignored her. Much to the dismay of his Elites. She had called him by name.  
  
He regarded his heir. "If you want those third-class to stay under this roof, they will stay under your responsiblity." He hesitated letting the meaning sink in.  
"Take them to the west wing. My counterpart's mate and heirs will be placed in the north, as they are of royal blood and be treated as no less."  
The Overlord scowled as he sat down on the throne. "Get those androids of yours to show them." He waved his hand in indifference.  
  
Prince Vegeta bowed his head respectfully. "It will be done Oou-sama." He glanced at the silent shadows on the walls.  
  
Vegeta scowled. "We will need armor. Elite models."  
  
His double scowled back. "It is treason for third-class to wear Elite armor. And I will not discriminate my soldiers by letting...humans don Saiya-jin armor." He said the species name as if it was trash.  
  
"Kakaroto was Elite before he was killed." Vegeta stated to his and Kakaroto's family's shock.  
  
Radditz sneered. "My brother was a fool."  
  
"You are even less worthy of the rank." The Overlord replied cutting the Saiya-jin off.  
  
The former Second-class bowed his head out of fear and respect.  
  
King Vegeta glared at Kakaroto. "One wonders why you would defend such stupidity. He is not worthy to defend."  
  
Vegeta grunted. "His life is mine to take." He declared with menacing certainty. King Vegeta smirked cruelly.  
  
"Very well. Go to the armory. He is your concern for now." The Overlord looked at his heir. "I have an guest to present you."  
  
"Yes. Oou-sama."  
  
As they left, Serpia glanced at the gliding figure of a woman entering the throne.  
  
That's a Siren!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Vegeta walked by, ignoring the awed looks of passing soldiers.  
  
"Gee, Vegeta, do I have to wear armor? It was ok when Cell came but I don't feel very comfortable in armor, I always thought my gi was more comfortable and.."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
  
Serpia however was marking their journey. "You don't understand."  
  
Gohan frowned. "Father, I think she means, if you don't wear armor, you will be treated differently."  
  
As clueless as his father, Goten scratched his head. "Differently?"  
  
Vegeta growled. "You bakas will be treated as slaves."  
  
"I'm taking that ain't a good thing." Trunks commented.  
  
They arrived outside a set of double doors.  
  
"Please enter. " Moving to open the doors the android named Blue bowed slighty.  
  
Without further instructions, Vegeta and Serpia walked in, arms crossed.  
  
"WHOA!" Trunks, Mirai Trunks and Goten screamed at once, eyes bugging out in shock as Serpia raised her breast plate a little.  
  
She gave them a weird look.  
  
Vegeta grunted in amusment, picking out a black body suit. He was totally oblivious to the almost scene.  
  
Bura looked around the small room. "Please don't tell me we have to change at the same time."  
  
Pan paled. "WHAT!?!"  
  
Serpia looked at them in annoyance. "Male and female Saiya-jin share in most circumstances." Her tone said this as if it was the most natural thing in the world. She scanned the shelves and picked out a white, one-strap beastplate without any insignia and a blue leotard, obiviously made for a female.  
  
Gohan spluttered. "We cannot..."  
  
"Saiya-jin do not value human tendencies such as modesty. It is a waste of time when eighty percent of the population is male." Vegeta had somehow found a cape.  
  
The men blushed to the roots of their hair with the exception of Vegeta and the ever clueless Goku.  
  
Serpia lifted her breastplate again.  
  
"Yamero!" Came the instant scream, filled with panick.  
  
"How about we just take turns?" Bura said in exasperation.  
  
Bulma smirked, "I don't know..."  
  
"MOTHER!!!" Both Trunks screamed in horror.  
  
Raising her hands in defense, "Kidding..."  
  
"Do I have to wear it as well?"  
  
Gohan looked at his mother who had been shockingly quiet through the whole ordeal.  
  
"Why not Chichi? " Bulma shrugged, going in.  
  
The other woman sighed.   
  
"Chichi, didn't you wear armor when I met you?" Goku asked innocently.  
  
She threw him a look, surprised he had remembered. "Goku-sa, I was twelve."   
  
"Oh yeah..." Chichi smiled, shaking her head and joined Bulma.  
  
"Come on Pan. It can't be that bad." Bura pulled both of her friends forward.  
  
They looked back in sync.  
  
"OUT!!!"  
  
  
An hour later, due to Bura's fussiness and lack of knowledge armorwise on every else's part, they finally were on their way to what the android sisters called their master's home.  
  
"Um...Bura, isn't that a little...skimpy?" Goten's cheeks flushed.  
  
Bura smirked, fingering the high collar of the red, swimsuit-like, low dipping body suit with the black breastplate.  
  
"I like it."  
  
"You would." Pan muttered. She had a no-sleeve full body suit in black, and a white, thin strapped breast plate.  
  
Trunks laughed. "Not used to the feel Panny?"  
  
She shot him a death look. "Speak for yourself Boxer Boy."  
  
Mirai Trunks smiled, having already worn armor before on his time travels, was absolutely fine with his out fit. "You two are weird."  
  
"Please, my master demands silence in the vincinity of his wing. " The red headed android said tonelessly.  
  
Serpia raised an eyebrow. "Silence?"  
  
They only nodded mutely.  
  
Sure enough the large main hall rang in absolute silence.  
  
"Whoa. Creepy." Goten whispered.  
  
"Why are you whispering?" Gohan said normally. His younger brother shrugged.  
  
In turn they were shown their rooms. The androids hesitated at the Mirai couple.  
  
Jade opened a pair of double doors. "Our master requested you share a room."  
  
"Um...." Mirai Trunks sweated under the intensity of Gohan's stare.  
  
His mate had no problems whatsoever. "Wow! This is huge!"  
  
"You are welcome to stay with your family in the North-wing as Overlord commanded. " QT explained.  
  
Mirai Trunks looked at Gohan nervously. "Gohan-kun, may I..."  
  
Gohan glared at him. "You are not married yet."  
  
"Don't worry. It's not as if we haven't..." Mirai Pan trailed off at her mate's ever reddening cheeks. "Hehehe."  
  
"Leave them brat. They'll be fine." Vegeta walked off.  
  
"How can I find ANYTHING here!?! This is a hundred times the palace lived in!" Chichi wailed, her voice echoing down immense walls.  
  
"Come, Overlord's counter part. We will show you to your rooms."  
  
"I know where they are android." Vegeta sneered walking off, his family trailing behind him.  
  
"I'm starting to not trust my own sense of direction." was the last thing they heard as Trunks's form disappeared down a corridor.  
  
Jade and Blue followed them mutely.  
  
"Our master commands your presence in the dinner hall in an hour." Axia said in a chillingly cheery voice.  
  
"Take us that long to find it." Pan muttered.  
  
"Dinner?" Was asked the simultaneous question by two ever hungry Sons.  
  
Axia nodded. "In an hour." She repeated.  
  
Serpia looked through her room. I could finish him in the night...  
  
She barely noticed the lavishness of her surroundings, walking only towards the balcony.  
  
An hour. That should be enough time.  
  
She looked sadly upon her home world. I am back.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The hidden cameras watched her take off.  
  
"I want all the dimensional preventors on alert. Get those idiots in the labs to set the Dimension web up. I don't want any surprises. "  
  
The purple skinned alien bowed. "As you wish Ouji-sama."  
  
"And Kui. Don't screw this up like that assignment on Planet 79." He said over his shoulder.  
  
Kui gritted his teeth. "Yes Ouji-sama." And left.  
  
King Vegeta watched silently behind him.   
  
"Oou-sama. What are your thoughts?" Prince Vegeta turned from the survelliance screens to look boldly at his King.  
  
Without looking at him he replied. "This threat is female am I correct?"  
  
"That is correct."  
  
"They are unknown. And their power of dimensional transport makes it difficult to capture them. However, we know what it is they want."  
  
Prince Vegeta scowled, hating the fact he had not thought of it. "Bait."  
  
"Yes. It is obvious their objective is you and Kakaroto's grandbrat. More specific, you and her from three specific planes."  
  
"Something we did?" He asked, frowning in thought.  
  
"Or will do. That was Freiza's reason for almost killing the Saiya-jins. He was a fool to underestimate us."  
  
Prince Vegeta nodded in hatred. Frieza and his family had time and time again tried to over throw them. Of course, they proved time and time again that nothing was compared to the power of a Super Saiya-jin.  
  
"They will be back." King Vegeta growled.   
  
"We will be ready. The Chikyuu-jin resources are pathectic. "  
  
He snorted. "Send out reconaissance teams of third class soldiers. They are getting lacking in their performance." He addressed a nearby technician without turning around. "Those fools in the labs better find a way to locate this disturbance in 48hours or I will be most displeased."   
  
The alien gulped, sweating. "I will send word."  
  
Prince Vegeta turned to leave.  
  
"And boy, remember that they are under your responsiblity. I would hate to punish you for their idiotic actions."  
  
Prince Vegeta stopped, knowing very well who 'they' were. "Yes Oou-sama." He said quietly.  
  
The Overlord smirked menacingly. "Take care of the Siren ambassador. I don't want her wandering or there will be consequences."  
  
"I will keep her...occupied." Prince Vegeta left, cape flying behing him menacingly.  
  
The King looked over the view screens. "Bulma..."  
  
The blue crowned beauty flopped onto the bed. His expression softened for a rare moment that was too quick to be seen by anyone else. If they had seen, death would follow without doubt.  
  
Suddenly a white gloved fist clamped over the view screen before undoubtedly crushing the small spycam.  
  
A ghost of a smirk played on King Vegeta's lips. It was exactly what he would've done. He didn't bother checking the sound or back up views. All of them would be dust by now.  
  
Smarter than I thought.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
He gulped again, tugging at his collar at the woman's stare.  
  
"What is it this time?" Serpia looked the blue-skinned alien over.  
  
"There's a new assignment. They called you, knowing you were the best."  
  
"I am."  
  
He swallowed again. "The target's a woman. Siren..."  
  
She looked up sharply. "Siren?"  
  
"Y-yes. She is an ambassador."  
  
"Her crimes?"  
  
Gekin cleared his throat. Even though he was at least a foot taller than the woman, there was something extremely intimidating about her. "She was a part of the Saber project. T-that was where..."  
  
"Over a thousand species where totally wiped out with mostly sole survivors. I KNOW what it was."  
  
"Y-yes. Those survivors want to hunt down the persons involved and..."  
  
"How much?"  
  
Gekin winced. "They are offering a Galactican Jewel."  
  
Serpia waved her hand. "I have no use for Jewels. Cash."  
  
"But they can't..." He backed a step at the fierce look in her glance.  
  
"I don't like killing. If they want this female done in, in the palace, they will need better payment."  
  
Nodding in fear, Gekin looked around. "Alright. It's against my orders but, how 'bout two Galactian Jewels?"  
  
She regarded him, letting him sweat a while in the silence. "It will do. Half now, half after."  
  
"I can't..." He hesitated at her glare. "O-ok."  
  
She took the small Jewel in her palm. Galactian Jewels were worth at least 5 million credits each. Without a word she left.  
  
Gekin breathed in relief, wishing he actually had sweat glands to get rid of the fear.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Hey, this is getting interesting."  
  
"Busu, this is not entertainment."  
  
With a grunt, Busu looked back onto the portal. "In time. But until then, I will enjoy some interesting entertainment from these Saiya-jin."  
  
Ama looked at her in disgust.  
  
"You go against all regulation Busu." She sneered her name like a curse.  
  
"I have never listened to those fools and their rules."  
  
"All the more reason they will kill the both of us if we fail."  
  
"We won't."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	6. Chapter 6

THREE DIMENSIONS  
CHAPTER 6  
  
Vegeta looked up at the familiar skyline. "Nearly full moon."  
  
His counterpart smirked, sitting down at the dining table. "You say this planet was destroyed in your plane?"  
  
"Frieza destroyed this planet and all the Saiya-jins. Kakarotto and I are the only ones left."   
  
"Frieza."   
  
"Tell me, who was it that finally killed the bastard here?" Turning, he smirked at the other man.  
  
The Overlord, stabbed a steak with his knife, silent.  
  
"It was Kakarotto." It was a statement. "That is why you hate him. "  
  
King Vegeta laughed. "You know Saiya-jin laws."  
  
"If he wasn't as stupid a baka as he is, Kakarotto would be long dead." He looked down at the meat. "This is Satr-jin."  
  
King Vegeta swallowed the steak whole. "For such a pathectic species, they taste very good."   
  
Swallowing the meat he smirked. "I'm surprised you kept Nappa alive."  
  
"The idiot has his uses."  
  
"Gee... Vegeta, what did you just say? I don't know how to speak your language." Goku said, a roast along with a bowl of noodles halfway to his already full mouth.  
  
Vegeta growled in annoyance. "Then don't try to listen baka!"  
  
Goku grinned sheepishly. "Gomen Vegeta."  
  
Prince Vegeta glanced at them.   
  
"I'm surprised you could feed so much Saiya-jins. How much cooking!" Chichi exclaimed in amazement while staring down the mountain of food on the table.  
  
"They export from other planets." Serpia said, looking at the Siren that sat beside the Prince. "As you know, Saiya-jins eat alot."  
  
Bulma choked. "That's why it's amazing."  
  
Goten agreed, attacking the food like his father.  
  
"The moon is much larger here." Gohan commented, looking up at the nearly full orb that consumed the sky in a reddening hue.  
  
"Who designed this room?" Bura asked.  
  
Bulma looked around. "I did."  
  
She looked at her mother in surprise. "Kaasan?"  
  
"The dome and the style suggests it. And, I got a feel about these things." Bulma looked at the other Vegeta. "Plus, it's not like your father has any taste at all..."  
  
Bura giggled. "True Kaasan."  
  
Trunks and Mirai Trunks were however mesmerised by the Siren, having barely touched their food. To the annoyance of both Pan and Mirai Pan.  
  
Having had enough, she wacked the back of her mate's head. "Snap out of it!"  
  
Mirai Trunks looked at her sheepishly, tearing his eyes away from the Siren. "Gomen Pan-chan but she's really pretty..." She growled menacingly. He looked down at his feet. "Sumimasen."  
  
Trunks, taking no notice of his friend leaned forward. "What is your name?"  
  
The lightly blue skinned woman looked at him in graceful silence.  
  
Prince Vegeta smirked. "Tell him."  
  
"My name is Glory."  
  
That voice...  
  
A high pain in his foot pulled him from blissful stupor.  
  
Pan took her foot off him, a vein in her eye twitching.  
  
Trunks winced in pain. "Pan!"  
  
Prince Vegeta laughed. "Pathectic weakling."  
  
The Siren leaned closer to him smiling.  
  
"Sirens are one of the most dangerous species in the universe. I believe even your Chikyuu-sei have stories about them luring men to their deaths." He smirked.  
  
"But those are just legends." Gohan frowned looking at the Prince.  
  
"Legends are based on truth." The melodic tremors of the Sirens voice rang out again.  
  
Gohan could only nod.  
  
Trunks scowled, fighting the pleasure from just hearing that voice.  
  
Pan glared venom at the Siren.  
  
With a calculating glance, Serpia looked away. She will have to be gagged.  
  
Prince Vegeta tilted the Siren's chin. "Sing for me."  
  
A gasp left Glory's lips. "Yes...yes my Prince."  
  
"How can he do that?" Mirai Trunks whispered to Trunks.  
  
His counterpart shrugged. "Wish I knew." That deserved another kick to his foot from Pan. He flinced noticably.  
  
Looking at the Prince with love-struck eyes, the Siren stood wordlessly and glided to the stage. Prince Vegeta smirked knowingly.  
  
Serpia fingered her knife under the table, before it disappeared with a whisper into her boot again. Later.  
  
Everyone, even King Vegeta turned to watch.  
  
A glow surrounded the lithe form of her body, tantalizing and eerie at the same time. Glory's eyes opened slowly , centering on one person in the audience. Her lips parted softly. And then she sang.  
  
All the men stopped what they were doing and stared as the beautiful notes rang into their mind and souls. Prince Vegeta leaned back, and closed his eyes in pleasure.  
  
Serpia had to admit the woman was talented. But enjoyable as it was, the notes didn't have the same effect on women as did men. To bad for them.  
  
She stood and left without a word.   
  
This was crazy! Before she would have attacked without hesitation at the man that massacred her family. But now, now she thought of consequences. Did her time in the other dimension change her SO much?  
  
With a drawn out tune she stopped.  
  
As if waking from a dream the men sat up. Overlord Vegeta and his double turned back to their food.  
  
"Wow." Goten, Trunks and Gohan had dazed looks on their faces.  
  
Mirai Pan glanced at her mate expecting the same thing. Instead he was smiling at her. A rare thing.  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"Let's go." Mirai Trunks didn't understand why the Siren song didn't affect him like the others but only enhanced his love for his mate.  
  
She nodded and followed him.  
  
Bura and Pan glowered, throwing daggers with their eyes at Trunks and Goten.  
  
"Overlord, " The Saiya-jin kneeled next to King Vegeta nervously. "The executions..."  
  
King Vegeta stood. "Ah yes. Will you join me?"  
  
Vegeta scowled. "Why would I want to see the death of a meaningless weakling?"  
  
His double scowled. "Very well."  
  
The soldier stood hastily, following the Overlord out.  
  
Goku frowned, blinking. "Executions?"  
  
"You can't allow him to..." Chichi exclaimed aghast.  
  
Prince Vegeta scowled. "Those who die, deserved to die."  
  
Goku's frown deepened.  
  
Glory glided to the Prince's side silently. "Will you show me the palace?"  
  
He looked at her with something a kin to annoyance but stopped. "Yes."  
  
Together they left.  
  
The remaining Z senshi traded looks.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Silence of the night. Perfect. She made no sound, and waited.  
  
The corridor was dark and empty. Yet she kept coming. Baka onna.  
  
The soft glow of her skin lighted the air around her. Always, beautiful.  
  
But profitable beauty. Just not to her.  
  
The darkness hid her smirk as well as her body. The Siren glided under her.  
  
Now!  
  
With thundering silence she clamped the gag into her mouth and the whisper of a blade slid easily into the flesh of her throat while another went through her heart. Pan held the gag in place until the glow went away. Perfect darkness.  
  
She slid the body onto the floor in it's own pool of blood.   
  
"Shame." she said under her breath, and walked off, her body shaking. As it always did after a kill.  
  
The morning was chaos.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"This was done by a professional." Prince Vegeta looked down at the mess in disgust. Even more so was the fact it was in one of the corridors leading to his room.  
  
"Who would do such a bad thing?" Goku wondered aloud.  
  
"More to the point, who would want her dead?" Vegeta growled.  
  
Trunks looked at his royal counterpart. "Was she your lover?" He said softly.  
  
Prince Vegeta sneered. "I fucked her if that's what you mean. But she meant nothing." He clicked his fingers. "Get rid of it. And clean it up." He commanded coldly. Guards that were kneeling nodded wordlessly.  
  
Mirai Trunks frowned. "You don't care?"  
  
He snorted. And retorted, "You do?"  
  
Mirai and present Trunks's frowns deepened.  
  
"Someone wanted her killed. I doubt it was whoever that brought us here. Their pattern doesn't follow. This was done to her only." murmured the once Prince gruffly. Vegeta grunted. "Where are the women?"  
  
Prince vegeta smirked. "The training halls."  
  
Vegeta's eyes flashed dangerously. "You let them attend the training halls?" He said menacingly.  
  
Mirai Trunks looked at his counterpart dangerously. "Thay better not be in danger..."  
  
He waved a hand. "Kakarot, your second brat was with them. Plus, you can go and check on them. My guards took them there at their own request. Suit yourself." He looked at Vegeta. "Oou-sama." The Prince cocked a smirk and marched off, instantly flanked by two silent android bodyguards.  
  
Vegeta growled. The brat's ego was equal to his. "We go."  
  
Goku looked at him worriedly. "You don't think they might be hurt do you Vegeta?"  
  
He shrugged. "Knowing the harpies we call mates, I doubt it. Plus, if any of the soldiers dare to touch them, they'll regret it with their lives." He smirked and walked ahead.  
  
Goku, Gohan, and the two Trunks followed.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"HIYA!!" Serpia scowled and kicked off another two Saiya-jin soldiers, all of which were leering.   
  
Fucking imbeciles.  
  
She silently glared at the men, that were rapidly increasing in number and cockiness. She'll show them.  
  
"You think you can defeat me boys?" She smirked, thinking of the two Galactian Jewels hung inside her armour.  
  
They laughed, getting into fighting stances that were very flawed according to her.  
  
She lifted her hand, and waved them forward.  
  
At once they attacked, a flurry of punches, kicks and eechi touches. She felt the comforting whisper of steel that was her dagger in her hand.  
  
Faster than possible to her rank, which was nothing, she was at the other side of the fray. And straightened, looking back at the group she left.  
  
And with a thunderous 'thud' they dropped, groaning, holding ripped stomachs, arms, legs, faces and other bodily parts. Of course, she was nice enough to not slice off...important parts of the male anatomy.  
  
"Hm." With a low growl at their incompetence she resheath her dagger.  
  
"You okay?" She asked over her shoulder.  
  
Chichi and Bulma nodded, grinning at her.  
  
"I do believe you fight better than our Panny, Serpia." Bulma said lightly.  
  
She shrugged. "I would give it up if I could have my family back."  
  
Chichi looked at her sympathetically. "I know hon. I know." The woman put a hand on her shoulder in comfort. The gesture was....nice.  
  
Pan and Mirai Pan suddenly landed, looking at them in worry.  
  
"Bulma-san, Baasan, are you..."  
  
They didn't get to finish as another waved of men yelled a baattle cry and charged.  
  
"Peh. Mating season." Serpia muttered before dispatching them along with her counterparts.  
  
"Stop."  
  
Everything gringed to a halt at the voice. Looks of fear crossed the soldier's faces as they parted in a wave, all echoing, "Overlord."  
  
Vegeta scowled, marched through the path, ignoring awed and fearful looks on each side. "Baka onna." He lifted Bulma over a shoulder.  
  
"Hey!!! LET ME GO!!! YOU SON OF A..." Her screams rang loud until he walked off back into the palace.  
  
Male eyes followed them in stunned shock at the unexpected arrival and cause.  
  
Then, even more shocking, two of their Prince ran forward, grinding to a halt at the same time.  
  
"Are you okay!?" They demanded in unison, then looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
Mirai Pan and Pan laughed.  
  
Gohan walked up, slowly seeing there was no danger. "Someone killed the woman we saw yesterday. The Siren."  
  
They lapsed into silence.  
  
Serpia looked away, face blank.  
  
"They know who did it?" Pan asked carefully. Her father shook his head.  
  
"Hey," Trunks looked around frowning. "Where's Goten? Wasn't he supposed to be here with you?"  
  
Mirai Pan snorted at the same time as Pan. "I don't know. He was carried off by some guys the moment he got here."  
  
Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Guys?"  
  
"Goku-sa!" Chichi screamed at once.  
  
Suddenly appearing, Goku grinned. "No worries, I found Goten."  
  
"WHERE!?!" Pan screamed angrily.  
  
Goku grinned. "Follow me. He's fine. Bura seems to be better though."  
  
They followed him through the wave of parting awe-struck soldiers.  
  
"Heya peoples!" Bura grinned, seeing them approach.  
  
Pan and Mirai Pan's jaw dropped.  
  
Both Trunks frowned.  
  
"Gee, you sure are taking advantage." Serpia said lightly, watching as five Saiya-jins served her hand and foot, with dazed, happy expressions on faces that were definiately more used to scowling.  
  
"Cute aren't they?" Bura patted one of her admirers head.  
  
Suddenly a 'boom' from above drew their attention.  
  
Serpia looked up. "Isn't that your ji-san Pan?"  
  
Pan looked up. "Goten?!"  
  
Above in sonic booms and the two men moved faster than sound were Goten and...  
  
"The other...that's Radditz." Gohan noted.  
  
Goku nodded. "They are sparring. Goten hasn't transformed yet though."  
  
Serpia looked around. All men Saiya-jin. Elites. So this was the famed ki-contained training room. Most were either watching the fight in admiration or watching Bura in admiration. Other than the five passably attractive Saiya-jins serving her hand and foot that is.  
  
A burst of laughter drew her attention to the secluded group in the corner.  
  
Mirai Trunks and Trunks frowned as they saw their counterpart light up what was unmistakably a cigarette and blow a chain of smoke while listening to Nappa, Turles and some other Saiya-jins.  
  
Prince Vegeta leaned back against the wall, looking up as he took a long drag.  
  
"Stop." The low command stopped Radditz at once. Goten, looking a little ruffled stopped as well out of reluctance.  
  
Slowly he turned to look at them, crushed the cigarette under his boot and smirked.  
  
"That took you weaklings long enough." No one in the silent crowd disagreed.  
  
Serpia smirked back, just as cold and undaunting. "Isn't it below your rank to smoke Prince?" She said sarcastically.  
  
Prince Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "You are below my rank slave."  
  
A collective gaze turned on her at the incredible insult. The Z-gumi were actually expecting her to blow up like before.  
  
Serpia smiled slowly. Before she would've. Yet, something about soldiers always pulled her back. Plus, she wasn't new to the insult anymore.   
  
"You assume too much." She said simply.  
  
The Prince scowled at her before glancing in the direction of the fools that were oogling over his...sister. "You five bakas better be in the training quad the next time I look."  
  
The five looked at their Prince in fear and nodded.  
  
Goku looked at Radditz. "Thought you were dead."  
  
Gohan nearly fell over.  
  
Radditz's eyebrows twitched. "Kakarotto. Your stupidity is beyond limits."  
  
Gohan glared. "Don't insult..."  
  
Goku stopped him. "So you didn't change. That's a shame. Goten, how strong is he?"  
  
Goten opened his mouth to answer.  
  
"Stronger than you Kakarotto." Radditz snarled before the boy could say anything.  
  
Goku frowned. "My name is Goku. And I don't think so."  
  
Nappa laughed. "You were always stronger before. But we have succeed where you failed Kakarotto. We have risen beyond Super Saiya-jin!"  
  
Goku only nodded, back to his famous grin.  
  
Chichi glared. "So? My husband is far over that! I know! I've seen it!"  
  
Nappa and Radditz looked at her incredulously,  
  
"You let your human mate speak for you Kakarotto?" Nappa sneered.  
  
"Why you...!!!" Chichi began.  
  
Goku, seeing the look that promised a giant frying pan anytime soon, intervened.   
  
"My name is Goku." He said again.  
  
"Enough." The statement sounded too harsh to be Trunk's voice. But it suited the Prince fine. He looked at his two counterparts. "We fight."  
  
Mirai Trunks's eyes widened. "We WHAT!?!"  
  
Trunks smirked. "Fight."  
  
Pan glanced at Bura as she stepped beside her. Bura rolled her eyes.  
  
"Men." Serpia muttered under her breath.  
  
"How strong is your Trunks now?" Mirai Pan whispered to Pan.  
  
She looked Trunks over. "He has only gotten a little stronger. I don't really know. I haven't fought him in a while. You?" She whispered back, equally as soft.  
  
Mirai Pan smiled. "He broke SSJ2 a few weeks back." This caused Pan's eyebrows to rise.  
  
So Trunks may be the weakest. Pan thought silently.   
  
  
Prince Vegeta smirked and floated up. Mirai Trunks looked at his double.  
  
Trunks nodded and floated up as well.  
  
Silence lapsed as all eyes were riveted on them.  
  
*Beep beep*  
  
Damn. Serpia took out the long deadly pin that doubled as a tranmitter from her boot. Bura looked at her, eyebrows raised in question.  
  
She scanned the message.   
  
'Target. Meet where bloodshed start.'  
  
She gripped the pin and crushed it. So there's a new target.  
  
"I gotta go." She said simply before leaving.  
  
Gohan frowned as he watched Serpia leave. Strange.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Prince Vegeta discarded the cloak. All watched it fall.  
  
As if in signal, the second it touched the floor, both launched at the other.  
  
Shockwaves exploded where they moved too fast for the eye to see as only their after images showed.  
  
Pan followed their movements frowning. They hadn't even released much of their ki. So far they were just playing with each other.  
  
Suddenly, Trunks flew back and smashed a fist into the face he knew so well, sending the Prince spinning back. Flipping in mid air, he fazed, a cruel smirked on his face and retailated.  
  
All that was seen was random flashes of lavender as punches and kicks resounded on impact, each echoing with the sound of bone on skin.  
  
Suddenly two explosions of light filled the air.  
  
Two glowing men stood in their place. Identical except for expresssion.  
  
"You are better than I thought." The one wearing a dark scowl commented.  
  
Trunks smirked. "I am my father's son."  
  
"But it isn't enough weakling." Prince Vegeta moved with lightning speed and smashed an elbow into Trunks's stomach. He didn't give the other time to recover as a tornado kick followed with deadly precision.  
  
Head still lowered, Trunks blocked the kick with an arm and flipped, clamping his legs around his other's neck and hurled him bodily to smash against the wall.  
  
Prince Vegeta fazed and appeared behind him, them ruthlessly kneeded the other demi saiya-jin in the back. Tasting blood on his lips, Trunks spun and cried a roar.  
  
Prince Vegeta moved just in time for the blast to only scrape skin. He growled menacingly and attacked.  
  
Noticably, every one was leaning forward.  
  
Mirai Trunks watched, frowning. The techniques are different. Trunks's is like a combination of father's and Goten's. But the Prince, his is different. It is related to father's, but...unique. Both of theirs are different from mine. Another difference.  
  
Both he noticed were fighting randomly.  
  
Trunks slammed against the wall of the chamber, blood running openly down his lips. A punch knocked the breath out of him as it tore into the flesh of his stomach. At least it seemed like it. The second punch met air.  
  
Prince Vegeta drew back lips bared in a snarl and looked around. Suddenly appearing out of nowhere the weakling hit him hard from above.  
  
The men separted in murmurs as their Prince crashed into the ground.  
  
How DARE that weakling make him lose face in front of his men!?!  
  
Eyes narrowing he shot up and fazed.  
  
Trunks kicked, catching the other's shadow. But not enough.  
  
Prince Vegeta slammed the heels of his palm together, the ki gathering in his hands. "FINAL...FLASH!!!"  
  
Trunks copied the move and only managed a yell of anger before his blast met the Prince's. Light exploded in terrifying blindness.  
  
Prince Vegeta smirked and screamed, charging more ki into his blast.  
  
Caught by surprise at the sudden influx, The blast surged toward Trunks in an angry path of red.  
  
Moments later, Prince Vegeta landed as his hair fell back to normal, still constrained by the tiny tie. Stares of awed and shaken soldiers directed at him.  
  
Trunks growled and powered down. He got up, glaring with a scowl at the Prince.  
  
Both men glared at each other in intensity.  
  
"Ouji-sama." The messenger kneeled, shaking.  
  
Prince Vegeta broke the look. "Speak."  
  
"Overlord wishes to see you in the command room." The messenger said tonelessly, though his voice quaked with fear.  
  
The Prince looked back at Trunks. "We will continue this another time weakling. Then we will fight properly. Not the warm up we just had."  
  
"Prepare to lose Prince." Trunks growled at his back as the Prince left, clipping his cloak on once more.   
  
"You don't like him." Mirai Trunks stated.  
  
"Who does?"  
  
"Come on Trunks, come with me to see this planet." Pan pulled her friend away, making him wince. "Oops sorry."  
  
"Another Super Saiya-jin." Breathed the soldiers. Then, slowly, all of them except Nappa, Radditz and Turles bowed.  
  
Trunks looked at them speechless. "Wait! No, no get up, no need to bow for me..."  
  
The soldiers traded glances. "Ouji-sama?" One asked.  
  
"O-o...ouji-sama? No. Trunks is fine." He reassured.  
  
Again, that trading of looks.   
  
Pan looked at her friend eyebrows raised. "Come on. If they want to worship you, let them. Let's GO."  
  
Trunks nodded and only glanced back as he was pulled away by Pan.  
  
All eyes set on Mirai Trunks.  
  
"Er..." He looked around helplessly. "Pan-chan...."  
  
Mirai Pan sighed. "Out of my way! Mate and Prince coming THROUGH!" She tugged her non-too-resistant mate behind her.  
  
Nappa shook his head. "Controlled by a female."  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT!?!" Chichi screamed. Out came the frying pan.  
  
The Saiya-jins looked at her in interest.  
  
"Kaasan..." Goten and Gohan started at once.  
  
"BOYS... what did I say about interuppting our mother?!" She looked at them with The Glare.  
  
Gohan and Goten withered, looking at her sheepishly.  
  
"You mister need to learn above women's rights! What would your mother say if she saw you like this?!" Screamed the ever persistent woman.  
  
"The woman is dead." Nappa replied smoothly.  
  
"NO WONDER!!! What with your bad manners and all this fighting she'd think you were some kind of punk...a delinquent..."  
  
The Saiya-jin sweatdropped, but their esteem for this crazy woman that was berating the commander of the Saiya-jin armies rose.  
  
Nappa opened his mouth.  
  
"I'M TALKING!!! DON'T YOU DARE INTERUPT ME WHE I'M TALKING YOU...YOU MALE!!!"  
  
Nappa surprisingly shut his mouth.  
  
"Kaasan..." Gohan reasoned but quickly shut up at the look she shot him. Goten was slowly edging away with Bura at his side. Only Goku stood by Chichi's side, although nervously.  
  
"And another thing!? Why is it so dirty here..."  
  
"ENOUGH!!!" Nappa howled in anger. "A LOWLY HUMAN LIKE YOU HAS NO RIGHT TO INSULT THE COMMANDER OF THE SAIYA-JIN ARMIES..."   
  
Chichi looked up at him fearlessly. "YOU DARE!?!"  
  
He raised and hand and was about to strike down when a hand caught his arm.  
  
A collective breath held.  
  
"Don't touch her Nappa." Goku said softly, gripping the larger Saiya-jin's arm with incredible strength.  
  
Nappa growled, glaring at Kakarotto. "I take no orders from a third-class baka like you."  
  
Goku only squeezed harder. "That may be, but you don't hurt my family."  
  
Chichi looked at her husband with shining eyes.  
  
"Nappa, they are not worth our time. After all, they are below us." Turles smirked, laying a hand on Nappa's arm.  
  
Nappa glanced at his comrade and smirked. "True." He let go.  
  
Goku looked at Chichi. "Let's go babe, lunch is almost ready."  
  
His mate beamed at the old nickname. "Sure Goku-sa."  
  
Surprisingly she grabbed his arm and together they went. Gohan watched them leave, already missing his wife a dimension away.  
  
A quick look around saw the disappearance of Goten and Bura.  
  
Radditz snorted, looking him over. "Weakling."  
  
Gohan looked at the staring soldiers calmly. "You think so? I had a higher level than you when I was FOUR Radditz-san."  
  
The other scowled. "That is a different universe. You will NEVER beat me here weakling."  
  
Gohan shrugged. "Believe what you want." He turned to leave.  
  
"Coward." Taunted Turles.  
  
Gohan looked around at them. "I am not a coward. None of my family is."  
  
"Prove it demi saiya-jin." Radditz challenged, saying the last like a curse.  
  
Gohan bowed his head in acceptance.  
  
Strange how his normal urges to study or learn rather than fight were dimmed down here. In fact, he wanted nothing more than to beat the shit out of his 'uncle' at the moment.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Idiotic Saiya-jins." Murmured Ama as she sat on the sofa made of smoke.  
  
Busu laughed, not exactly a pleasant sound. "They are under affect of that moon. Sad."  
  
Ama got up slowly, smirking hauntingly. "I have an idea."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I will be back. It won't take long." She waved a pale hand in the air, and stepped through the wavering purple, black portal.  
  
Busu looked back at the scene. "Gets more interesting every cycle."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Who? You waste my time dragging me here."   
  
Her contact, an indescript human slave smiled, sweeping silently.  
  
A seeker robot flashed overhead.  
  
"Target is the Okashi-sei ambassador."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Wanted dead by the Ice-jin."  
  
"I thought that race was dead." Serpia commented.  
  
"Five are still living against Empire's laws."  
  
"What's the target wanted for?" She cut in.  
  
"One of the Ice-jin's spawn was killed in one of the ambassador's rebellions."  
  
"How much?"  
  
The slave swept in silence.  
  
Another seeker robot passed.  
  
"A billion credits."  
  
She kept her face blank. "Why so much?"  
  
"Ice-jin hold grudges. They also need proof."  
  
"Two billion."  
  
"One-ten."  
  
"One-seventy."  
  
"One-fifty. That is all I am allowed to offer. Every other assassin and bounty hunter will be after this. The money will be delivered once proof is sent."  
  
Serpia got up. "I am the best. They don't stand a chance." She didn't look back as she blasted off.  
  
The slave took out a scouter. "The assa...." A foot long needle pierced her throat before anything else was said.  
  
"Can't trust anyone anymore." Serpia muttered as she crushed the scouter and cleaned the needle on the slave's robes. A name tag drew her attention. Maron.  
  
Pretty girl. Too bad she tried to betray her.   
  
Dragging the girl by her blue hair Serpia hid the body in a covered alleyway and took off back to her enemy's home. The palace.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Full moon in two days."  
  
"Yes Oou-sama. Any news?" Prince Vegeta kneeled before his King in the grayness of the command room.  
  
The Overlord regarded his heir. "This mysterious enemy has not made a move. I am starting to think this imaginative enemy of ours does not exist."  
  
Prince Vegeta remained silent.  
  
"Of course that won't explain why those others are here. So I will believe you for now." King Vegeta continued.  
  
The Prince hesitated. "Thank you Oou-sama."  
  
The Overlord snarled. "Get up Boy."  
  
He did as he was bid.  
  
Turning, the Overlord scowled at his son. "There is another assignment for you. An ambassador from Okashi-sei is seeking protection here. He will be granted that. The planet is still useful, however that is not the cause for my willingness. An assassin. the best will be sent after him. I want to capture that assassin."  
  
Prince Vegeta nodded in understanding. "Bait. Who is this assassin?"  
  
The Overlord smirked. "That is why we must capture this person. I want a new recruit with the training of the ancient leagues to join the elite and be reprogramed. This person has eluded our network for quite some time. Capture him."  
  
Again, a nod. "Yes."  
  
"Do not fail." King Vegeta said with certainty. "I will be most...displeased if such a thing would happen."  
  
Prince Vegeta bowed stiffly. "Done Overlord." He marched off.  
  
The smirk on the Overlord's face fell into a familar scowl.   
  
There had been nothing in the results of time/space/dimension differance. No so called enemies, females infact, that had disturbed the Vegetasei dimensional net. Strange. But they will strike. And The Overlord of all Saiya-jins and over billions of worlds expanding the universe and other universes will be fool enough to not be ready. And, the logical time to strike on Vegetasei would be the time where most Saiya-jins will be too crazed by their own genes to be able to fight back. Full moon.  
  
Overlord watched the looming globe of the reddening moon, that filled the sky in eliptical grace and smirked once again.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Gee, this is nice." Pan sank into the snow with a sigh.  
  
Serpia shrugged, slipping in beside her.  
  
Bura walked over and sat in.  
  
"You sure nobody will see us?" Mirai Pan asked, settling with the numbing cold.  
  
"I've been bathing here for all my life. If anybody DOES come, we can blast them." She got up and dived into the hot spring nearby.  
  
All followed suit, though gasping as the near boiling water touched snow frozen skin.  
  
"Ahhhhhh..." Both Pans waded happily.  
  
"The snow cleanses the skin, and the spring burns away any dirt or bacteria left over. Fast, efficient and unwasteful." The Vegetasei born girl brushed a hand through waterlogged short, spikey hair.  
  
"How come you never go to your room Serpia-chan?" Bura asked.  
  
She frowned. "It is...unnecssary."   
  
"Yeah, I noticed that too." Pan commented. Her counterpart remained silent.  
  
A noise in the bushes drew their attention.  
  
Serpia's eyes narrowed as she waded over to an ever present knife.  
  
"Yes Goten, I'm pretty sure they're here."  
  
"But why would the girls be so far in the mountains?"  
  
"They don't seem to be in danger either..."  
  
The three men stepped into view.  
  
"GACK!!!"   
  
All four girls stared at them.  
  
All three clutched their noses as a suden down pour of blood came out.  
  
With a low growl, Serpia threw the knife.  
  
"AHHHH!!!" The weapon was enough to pull them out of their stunned reverie. Faces tomato red, they spun, stuttering apologies.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING HERE!?!" Pan demanded.  
  
Mirai Trunks scraped the dirt with his boot timidly.  
  
Goten opened and closed his mouth, searching for words that didn't relate to either naked or breasts.  
  
Trunks fell over.  
  
"ARGH!!!" Mirai Pan threw a rock at the back of her mate's head. Mirai Trunks flinched.  
  
"HELLO!!! LIKE, GO AWAY!?!" Bura cried indignantly, sinking under the water.  
  
"Breas.....I mean, YES!!!!" Goten ran.  
  
Mirai Trunks grabbed his double and followed suit.  
  
Silence lapsed around the spring.  
  
Then, suddenly, all four erupted in laughter.  
  
"THOSE BAKAS!!!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Later that night...  
  
Trunks, Goten and Mirai Trunks withered under the girls stares.  
  
"Dad, can you tell Them we are VERY angry with them, and that the only way to make up for it is..." Pan spoke to her father.  
  
Gohan glanced at the three younger men. "What did you do now?"  
  
"AND! The only way to make up for it is..." Pan continued.  
  
"TO LET US SEE YOU NAKED A WELL!!!" Bura, Pan and Mirai Pan corused.   
  
Eyes bulged, jaws dropped, sweatdrops fell, stuttering prevailed.  
  
"NANI!?!" Trunks, Goten and Mirai Trunks screamed, blushing to the roots of their hair. Prince Vegeta smirked at the other end of the table.  
  
"Yes. It's only fair." Bura said, matter of factly.  
  
"But, but, but, but..."  
  
"OR, one of you do a short striptease." Pan cut in.  
  
All three pointed at one another.  
  
"Third class bakas." Vegeta said in Saiya-go. Prince Vegeta nodded in utter agreement.   
  
"Erm........" They looked down flushing.   
  
"Come on, we SAID sorry." Goten murmured.  
  
"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT!!!" Pan screamed.  
  
"Demo..." Trunks started.  
  
"NIISAN!!!" Trunks shut his mouth.  
  
Prince Vegeta stood. "Enough. Play these kuso games of yours. But don't waste my time." He bowed to Vegeta and left.  
  
"Gee he sure has a stick up his butt." Bulma muttered.   
  
"He has been trained like that his whole life." Vegeta replied.  
  
"STRIP!!!"  
  
"NAKED!!!"  
  
"BOTH!!!"  
  
They sank into their chairs in the face of three angry and...hormonal? women.  
  
Serpia stood with a scraping of chair. "I have to go. Later." She left.  
  
Gohan watched her leave. Strange how it was always the Prince and her to be the first to leave.  
  
"NO!!!" Trunks screamed.  
  
"No?" Pan said, eyebrows raised.  
  
Goten and Mirai Trunks groaned and sank further into their seats. Trunks set his jaw stubbornly.  
  
Pan glanced at her fellow conspirarors.  
  
"Wha-what are you going to do!?" Goten stammered as the deadly triple advanced on them.  
  
"Nothing." Bura said, grabbing ear and pulling.  
  
"Nothing much." Mirai Pan tugged her mate the same way.  
  
"Nothing...yet." Pan said with a smirk, dragging Trunks behind her.  
  
"BUT I'VE ALREADY SEEN YOU NAKED!" Was Mirai Trunk's desperate plea before the girls dragged them into a nearby exit.  
  
"Okay, if we're all leaving, Chichi wanna come with me to the lab?" A light shone in Bulma's eyes.  
  
Goku frowned at his mate. Strange how he'd been frowning alot lately. It didn't feel nice. "Chichi, I don't like you going around alone."  
  
"Then come with us Goku-san!" Bulma encouraged.  
  
The Saiya-jin shrugged. "Gee, I guess so." The goofy grin replaced the frown more comfortably. "You think they'll have something to make me smarter?" He said jokingly. Chichi and Bulma laughed.  
  
Vegeta frowned as another idea hit him. He looked at Kakarotto curiously.   
  
"Do you want to be smart Kakarotto?"  
  
The laughter died as they looked at him.  
  
Goku stratched his head. "I don't know Vegeta. I'm happy as I am now."  
  
"And Goku, just won't be Goku without his added...charm." Bulma added.  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the other Saiya-jin. "I asked you a question."  
  
"Yes." Chichi said immediately, thinking of the times Goku had left her without a goodbye, left her for a fight...and...didn't come back to her, when most of his son Goten's life had been missed because of his father's willingness to fight and train, train but not train Goten...  
  
Goku looked at his mate in surprise. "Chichi?"  
  
"If it can be done, it would be nice, I mean, to have another helping hand around!" She settled. Bulma shook her head, knowing what the other woman was thinking.  
  
Vegeta shrugged. "Not exactly, I can reprogram him to remember his Saiya-jin training. It will heal all those lost brain cells in that empty head."  
  
"But won't that turn him..." Bulma looked at Goku. "Well, evil?"  
  
"Baka onna. He has a whole life time of memories, nothing can change that."  
  
Bulma let the insult slip this time. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go! I wanna see that lab!" She stood determinedly.  
  
"You would." Vegeta muttered.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Too soon. It's too soon after the last kill. They'll be still on alert. Better safe than sorry.   
  
Serpia dressed in black armour, including a mid-thigh jumpsuit and breast plate with black, mid-thigh boots that met the jumpsuit with only a slice of skin. But these are efficient to hid two full length swords, as well as three dozen different knives all over her body. She slipped a black mask over her face and a small camera into her armour.  
  
Time to go.  
  
Silently, she made her way from the empty armoury, and fazed, flying faster than most Saiya-jin eyes could follow.  
  
The ambassador would be in his suite. That was in the east wing. She took off into the air, leaping rooptops to her destination.  
  
"Desist, there will be no intruder's allowed in this area."  
  
Serpia didn't stop as two androids, Jade and Qt leapt in her path.  
  
In meer moments a sword was in her hand.  
  
With a flying leap into the air, she slashed down then spun and brought the sword through flesh and blood.   
  
Jade split in half and dropped in a pool of false bood.   
  
Serpia's mind went blank and twisted, blocking a punch from the other android before sliceing the arm off. QT stumbled, looked curiously at the stump then attcked once more, with calm ferocity that the demi saiya-jin could barely dodge without the noise.  
  
Suddenly, she dropped and pulled the sword up. Skin split horrendously.  
  
Qt looked at her in something resembling shock, a hand clutching the mass of blood at her stomach where Serpia had sliced from her groin.  
  
Serpia lifted the sword, looking straight at the android's eyes before the sword went through the machine's heart.  
  
She left the sword in the body as she continued with silent urgency. By now that meant they knew she was coming. It has come too far to back out on the job.  
  
The room wasn't locked.  
  
Cautiously, dagger in hand, she looked in, immediately flipping onto the ceiling, the dagger moving to her mouth. Slowly she crept along the wall and frowned, watching the male Okashi-jin sitting on a lounge nervously, glacing around...but not up.  
  
His mistake.  
  
Serpia spit the dagger at him, her aim, deadly accurate.  
  
But somehow, in his panick, the ambassador moved. The dagger sank into the soft material of the lounge.  
  
Shit!   
  
Eyes widened as he saw the weapon, then he looked up in horror as she dropped, a hand, clamping over his mouth that had frozen in a silent scream.  
  
He looked behind him, obviously shaking in fear as his muffled pleas went unnoticed.  
  
She chopped the back of his neck, making him unconcious, took out her other sword and drove it mercilessly into the back of his head. A groan stopped half out of his throat as she twisted the blade, and he was silenced forever.  
  
The sound of loud singular clapping made her look up sharply in surprise. Even more so by discovering who it was.  
  
"Well done. Silent, efficient and quick." Prince Vegeta stood opposite the hidden female smirking as he stepped over the body carelessly, watching the hidden female in front of him.  
  
Serpia looked at him through the slits of her mask, biting her tongue to stop the retort. She glanced at the window.  
  
Suddenly he was infront of it. "You weren't thinking about leavng were you?" He scowled suddenly, cruelly. "Your life is mine assassin."  
  
Serpia ran, racing along the walls around him, but again, he appeared suddenly infront of her.   
  
"So you are supposed to be the best." He watched her with narrowed eyes. "Pathectic."  
  
She moved and flipped, throwing a dozen throwing knives behind her. There wasn't any sounds of impact on flesh.  
  
He fazed in the air infront of her. "Slow."  
  
She flipped, using his body as the ground and plowing hits along his chest as she turned, grabbing his head between her ankles and throwing him at the wall.  
  
Prince Vegeta bared his teeth and spun in mid air, fazing and reappearing once more in front of Serpia who had moved closer to the window in the distraction.  
"You are not going anywhere Assassin."  
  
She glared at him. "What is this?" Her voice was noticably low.  
  
He frowned, looking at her. "Your capture."  
  
Without any indication, his arms went under hers, clamping her shoulders.  
  
She struggled fiercely against his grip.  
  
A leg clamped down around hers.  
  
"Give. Up." 


	7. Chapter 7

THREE DIMENSIONS  
CHAPTER 7  
  
She struggled fiercely in his grip.  
  
A leg clamped down around hers.  
  
"Give. Up."  
  
Serpia snarled. "Never."  
  
A sudden thought hit him at the familiar snarl.  
  
His grip tightened around her.   
  
"How about we get a look at you assassin?" He sneered.  
  
His words drove her to new heights of desperation. If she was caught, death would follow. And she will NOT die without taking Vegeta and all his Kami-forsaken spawn with him.  
  
But her vehement struggles did nothing against the death-like grip. They only accentuated her curves against himself.  
  
His hand came toward her face to unmask her.  
  
Without warning, she bit him.  
  
Prince Vegeta recoiled, smirking in amusement. "Fiesty. You will not be charged when you are defeated. Only added to our Empire at my father's wishes."  
  
Thinking venom at him, she struggled harder. "Never." She repeated with absolute conviction.  
  
"Ha." He pulled at her from behind.  
  
So unexpected was the move, her black mask lifted straight off her face.  
  
He stared at her in shock.  
  
In that moment of distraction she kicked him, her feet slamming into his head over her shoulder.  
  
For a moment his grip loosened.  
  
And in that moment she escaped.  
  
Prince Vegeta watched out the window as the shadow made quick work of the rooftops. And wondered, why wasn't he going after her?!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"NO! I SWEAR! I DIDN'T!!!" His eyes rimmed white in fear.  
  
Serpia growled, tightening her grip on his neck. His feet dangled a few feet in the air.  
  
Gekin managled a strangled breath. "I swear it!!!"  
  
She shook his violently a disk came tumbling out from his clothes.  
  
Serpia caught it with her free hand. "What's this?"  
  
Panicking, Gekin spluttered. "N-nothing!!!!"  
  
"Is that right?" She snarled and shook him a little more till a disk reader came tumbling out as well.  
  
"Don't look at it! It's dangerous!!! It....!!!" He cried in desperation as she entered the disk into the reader.  
  
"If it's dangerous then why did you read it?" She said smoothly, juggling with the reader in her hand while still retaining her grip on the treacherous alien.  
  
Gekin shook violently. "Please...." He pleaded.  
  
Her eyes narrowed as the contents displayed in holoform.  
  
WANTED  
Assassin. Top class.  
Issue of 10 million credits for delivery.  
Gender & Appearance-unknown  
Issue of THE EMPIRE.  
  
Serpia eyes flashed green.  
  
He gasped as her very appearance changed in fury unparalleled. And even worse...at him. He cried out in pain at the pure energy.  
  
"I despise betrayal. And you, you worthless piece of scum, sold me TO THE EMPIRE." She said the latter in utter hatred. "Now, you will pay with your life for this error."   
  
The blue of his skin went white.  
  
"DIE."   
  
A knife sprang into her hand.  
  
The gentle whisper of steel touched his neck. And he knew no more.  
  
She threw the body in the air and slashed. It fell down in pieces.  
  
Serpia stood scowling down at the piece of pulp that was Gekin with luminous aqua-green eyes. Those of a Super Saiya-jin.  
  
With a grunt she dropped out of it, and didn't even bother looking back as she left the confines of the red forest of Vegetasei.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Prince Vegeta scowled menacingly, leaning against the wall of the training chamber. Two of his androids had been killed by that wench. TWO! It wasn't an easy feat considering they couldn't be beaten by even the non-Saiya-jin elites. Even for Saiya-jins they were tough competiton.  
  
That meant she wasn't what she seems.   
  
Mirai Trunks watched his counterpart with a frown from the opposite side of the room.  
  
Trunks stood beside him.  
  
"Wonder what he's thinking?"  
  
Mirai Trunks shook his head. "That'll be like trying to work out father's mind."  
  
Trunks laughed at the prospect. "Makes you wonder how one of us could turn out so bad."  
  
They lapsed into silence, watching Goten serve Bura diligently in amusement.  
  
"Hey, where IS father?"  
  
Trunks shrugged. "Dunno. They disappeared around this morning."  
  
"Should we look for him?"  
  
"It's Vegeta we're talking about."  
  
"Point."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Er....Vegeta...is this...safe?" Goku figeted nervously on the sterile table, strapped down by titanium bars and looking anxiously at the other Saiya-jin.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Perfectly." He continued to tap on the keyboard.  
  
"Somehow, that doesn't reassure me..."  
  
Suddenly a THING lowered over his head.  
  
"VEGETA!!!!" Goku struggled in panick.  
  
Snorting in disgust, the other Saiya-jin adjust the thousand syring looking instrument over Goku's forehead.   
  
"Shut up baka! Move and this goes in!"  
  
Goku paled. "I HATE NEEDLES!!! PLEASE!!! NO!!!" He continued struggling like a manic.  
  
With a smirk of pure evil on his face, Vegeta pulled it closer. Goku shut up.  
  
Lips shaking, Goku watched it in distrust.  
  
"Kakarotto, how is it, you can DIE and STILL be afraid of a damn MEDICAL EQUIPMENT!?!"  
  
Goku shook his head in horror.  
  
Snorting in disgust he moved away.  
  
"Vegeta.....can I go....." Goku whimpered.  
  
"Oh for the love of....IT'S LASER SURGERY!!!" He boomed.  
  
"But....AH!!!"  
  
Sudden beams from a thousand points centered on the one place on his forehead.  
  
With a scream, he thrashed against the beams and a multitude of painful memories, thoughts and images entered his mind at once, years of knowlegde in micro seconds. Slowly the ripped flesh in his brain healed as the high-point laser seared across his scull, mending with painful slowness, bring back an identity long lost. The person that was Kakarotto.  
  
And abruptantly it stopped.  
  
The Saiya-jin lay gasping for breath, eyes wide as new processes entered his mind.  
  
Dimly he was aware of the bars being undone.  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms. "Get up Kakarotto."  
  
Goku? Kakarotto slowly sat up, disoriented.  
  
A voice that he knew entered a fuzzy but suddenly very clear mind.  
  
"Is he going to be okay?" Chichi cried worriedly.  
  
With a grunt, "Unfortunately."  
  
"Vegeta!"   
  
He ignored his screeching mate as always.  
  
Goku? Kakarotto? No, Goku. Son Goku. This did not change who he was. Who he had been for more than 50 years.  
  
"Chichi?"  
  
"Goku-sa! Are you okay?" She said in slow words.  
  
Goku groaned and rubbed his head. "Chichi why are you speaking so slow I'm not stupid..." He stopped and looked up weirdly.  
  
Chichi grinned proudly. "That's right, you're not."  
  
He was struck with a sudden thought. She was beautiful. After all these years...  
  
How could he? How could he have left her? Time and time again, it was always the universe first, or training, another fight...never Chichi. But she always waited.   
  
Through death, Namek, Yardrak, Cell and another death then ten years, TEN years till Buu, only to leave, not thinking once, only KNOWING she would be there even when he had left to train Ubuu, and coming back, coming back as a...child.   
  
He hadn't thought.  
  
She could've left, she should've. But didn't. Never.   
  
"Goku-sa, what's wrong?"  
  
He looked at her forlornly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Chichi..."  
  
Her eyes widened. "What for...?"  
  
Bulma looked at them and quietly gestured for Vegeta to leave. He snorted but followed.  
  
Goku took her hand, and for once meet her eyes knowing what he missed what he couldn't live without. "Chichi...I'm so sorry..."  
  
She looked at him in surprise. "Goku, I can't understand you..."  
  
He realised he was speaking in between Saiya-go and Japanese. Strange.  
  
Hoarsely, he slid off the table. "Chichi, I'm sorry, I am so sorry..."  
  
"Goku-sa..."  
  
"I didn't know....I didn't know...Did you ever..." He swallowed. "Did you ever think to leave me?"  
  
Shock showed on her face. "Goku-sa...I would never..."  
  
He nodded and shook his head. "But I did. Cell...Ubuu..."  
  
Her face softened. "Goku-sa...I didn't care about that..."  
  
But she did. Years of loneliness, her heartbreaking as he left without so much as a goodbye.  
  
Tenderly the Saiya-jin touched her cheek.   
  
Was he crying?  
  
"I'm sorry. Chichi...I'm so sorry."  
  
Looking up in understanding she nodded wetly, tears in her own eyes.  
  
"Chichi you're crying...Is it because of me?"  
  
She nodded wordlessly.  
  
He looked haunted. "I...I will understand if you do decide to leave me..." He whispered in a tone she had never heard. Self-pity.  
  
"Goku no baka." She laughed and kissed him.  
  
In relief he kissed back leaving her almost breathless.  
  
Bulma sniffled. "That's so sweet..."  
  
"Don't expect any of that human emotion crap from me woman. Even with brains he's still an idiot." Vegeta muttered the last to himself in disgust.  
  
Bulma looked him matter of factly. "I KNOW to never expect something so sweet from YOU!"  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes and grunted.  
  
"And it's not like we're married or anything." Bulma muttered.  
  
Her mate's eyes narrowed. "Why do you insist on bring up that stupid human custom every time!?!"  
  
"Because EVERYONE ELSE'S father of their children are married! Do you realise..."  
  
"We are bonded. Isn't enough I'm stuck with YOU for the rest of my life WOMAN!?!"  
  
Bulma opened and closed her mouth. Fom Vegeta that was the deepest thing he has said to her since....well...ever! "Rest of your...life?" She ventured slowly.  
  
He growled. "Don't make me repeat that. It's bad enough to THINK about."  
  
With a shake of his head he started to walk off.  
  
"Wait! Vegeta! What about Goku..."  
  
"Kakarotto just got the Saiya-jin training program. He knows where everything is. You coming or not woman?"  
  
Bulma nodded and grinned to herself. "Hai..."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Back in the training chamber...  
  
Pan and Mirai Pan split apart, flipping mid-air.  
  
Pan smirked. "Give up?" She lowered into another fighting stance  
  
Her future self mirrored the move her mother had taught her. "Never."  
  
"Ouji-sama!"   
  
They all stopped and looked at the Messenger looking uncomfortable in the door way.  
  
Prince Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "What is it?"  
  
Shaking, the alien held up a hologram.  
  
In which appeared the image of Overlord Vegeta.  
  
He did not look happy.  
  
"You failed."  
  
Those two words made them all look at the Prince.  
  
"You know what happens." The image smirked. "Code 2471631."  
  
Suddenly, the two androids at his side moved and clasped his arms behind him in an unbreakable grip.  
  
Axia and Blue smiled chillingly.  
  
"Under orders of his supreme Overlord Vegeta, you are under arrest..."  
  
Every one else stared in stunned horror.  
  
His face shielded by his bangs as they pulled him away, Prince Vegeta shook his head.  
  
"Come on." Trunks followed, scowling. Mirai Trunks ran after him.  
  
"What did he mean...he failed?" Pan thought aloud, running after them.  
  
Mirai Pan frowned, "And at what?!"  
  
Goten and Bura caught up.  
  
"What going on?"  
  
The black haired demi Saiya-jin's question was met with shrugs.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Serpia watched the procession from the shadows, a scowl on her face.  
  
What's going on?  
  
The androids threw the Prince to the floor.  
  
Overlord Vegeta smirked, standing above him.  
  
"You failed."  
  
"Yes Oou-sama." The Prince lowered his head.  
  
"You know the price of your actions." He sneered.  
  
He remained silent.  
  
The New Gen skidded to a halt, just in time to hear the last part.  
  
"Do you know the PRICE of your actions Brat!?" King Vegeta demanded.  
  
His voice rang in the utter silence of the room.  
  
Slowly, Prince Vegeta looked up and in him, they saw true hatred on his face.  
  
"I will be punished."  
  
He hates him. He hates this Vegeta!  
  
Both Trunks thought at the same time with wide eyes.  
  
A feeling of unease spread between them.  
  
The Overlord circled his heir slowly, like a looming vulture.   
  
"Report soldier." He demanded menacingly.  
  
Without looking up again, his voice totally emotionless, Prince Vegeta started.  
  
"The assassin got away. I under estimated his strength..."  
  
Why isn't he telling them about me?!   
Serpia thought.  
  
Overlord Vegeta looked at his heir in disgust. "You failed to capture one individual far below your rank. Pathectic."  
  
Prince Vegeta looked up. "I have slaughtered billions for you. BILLIONS! Yet you never repay me with anything other than humilation, indifference or hatred!"  
  
His eyes narrowed dangerously. "What was that brat?"  
  
"What is going on here?"  
  
Everyone turned to see Vegeta standing cross armed in the center of the hallway.  
  
The Overlord scowled. "It is not of your concern."  
  
With a snort Vegeta walked forward. "You intend to beat him. Why?"  
  
"He failed in an assignment. You should know better than any other what the price of failure is...after all...you are Vegeta." He said tauntingly.  
  
Jaw hardening, Vegeta looked down at the Prince wordlessly.  
  
The Overlord smirked. "You have no power here. He is mine. You can do with your brats as you wish. As I will do with mine." He looked at the two androids.  
"Take him."  
  
Curtly they bowed. "Overlord."  
  
Vegeta only watched scowling menacingly at his double as the Prince was led away, his shoulder length lavender bangs shadowing his face of all emotion.  
  
"Tousan! You can let them do this!" Trunks screamed, brimming with anger.   
  
Vegeta didn't glance at him, only looked at his counterpart chillingly.  
  
In all their life, Trunks, Mirai Trunks and Bura never wanted to be in the recieveing end of that glare. Ever.  
  
But surprisingly it was Bulma that spoke, more like did, something first.  
  
The human female strode up to the Overlord and looked defiantly up into his eyes.  
  
SLAP!  
  
The hall resinded in silence as Bulma lowered her hand. Her eyes never left his.  
  
"He is your son. My son. You better remember that Vegeta."  
  
Swiftly she turned and left.  
  
The New Gen stared after her in shock.  
  
Immediately guards sprang out of nowhere to go after her.  
  
A gesture from the King was all it did to stop them. Vegeta looked amused.  
  
"You keep that wench under control or I will." The Overlord managed through gritted teeth, his eyes murderous.  
  
Vegeta smirked darkly, "If I didn't know any better you have become Frieza Vegeta."  
  
His scowl darkened. "Never mention that name in my presence or you will regret it."  
  
With a snort of disgust Vegeta turned away. "Ha."  
  
With identical frowns of comtempt The New Gen followed.  
  
Scowling, and only one of many shadows on the walls, Serpia left.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT MONSTER! HE MIGHT AS WELL SENTENCED HIS SON TO DEATH!!!" Trunks slammed a fist into the wall of the hallway his eyes narrowed in frustration and anger.  
  
Pan watched him silently.  
  
Slowly he calmed down and looked at her. "You haven't said much Pan."  
  
She shrugged. "Not much I can say really. But I do remember they said something about an assassin."  
  
He waited for her to continue but she said nothing. "Well?"  
  
Again shrugging, "Dunno, just seems weird that's all. The Prince is arrested, Serpia-chan has gone missing, actually, so has Dad. Just seems really coincidental."  
  
"What are you trying to say Pan?"  
  
"Dunno. I'm fishing here. And, it just seems that EVERYONE has forgotten the real enemy, the evil dudettes that brought us here."  
  
Trunks smirked. "You're smarter than you look Pan. I noticed that too. It's just we can't DO anything until they show up. I hate waiting." His booted feet shuffled the ground.  
  
"And to top THAT off, I think I'm getting sick." Pan touched her forehead with her palm and sure enough, it was heating up.  
  
Immediately his face changed to one of concern. "Really Pan-chan maybe you should go to the..."  
  
She laughed. "Don't Pan-chan me now Underwear Boy, I'm sick, But not THAT sick. Wanna help me find Dad?"  
  
Trunks smirked. "Sure." A shadow of a frown crossed his face. "But if you do feel...."  
  
With a sigh of disgust she grabbed his hand and teleported out, cutting him off.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A sudden mist swirled in the blackness of space.  
  
"Back already Ama?"  
  
The portal closed soundlessly behind her. Ama smirked, "They prove no challenge without the Saiya-jins. Even that andriod."  
  
Busu lifted an eyebrow thens shook her head. "So that is your plan."  
  
Ama bowed mockingly. "You can take the other."  
  
Eyes narrowing, she shook her head. "That world is too desolate. Not worthy of me." Busu waved a hand in indifference. "Take it if you wish."  
  
"Your loss Busu." And in a wave of her hand the other disappeared into another purple portal.  
  
Busu scowled, looking down at the red planet. "One more night Saiya-jins. Then we will have no mercy on insects like you. Such as Mesuinu ordered." A dark shadow of a smirk drifted through her face.  
  
Not even you Ama dare to disobey them that far to not complete this.  
  
And in the blackness of space a lone female disppeared with a haze of purple mist.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
She crawled out of bed.  
  
Sleepless. Again.  
  
"Nearly full moon...one more night." The red ord hung in the air.  
  
But something bothered her.  
  
Why did he cover for me? He could've turned me in...why?  
  
A familiar scowl settled on her face.  
  
Why not find out? Not like you can sleep. And if he's asleep...the better.  
  
Donning what her other selves called pyjamas, she slowly floated into the air.  
  
He's awake. Darn.   
  
She watched the flickering light outside his balcony. Through the window she was outside of, she could see two bodies in wrapped in a lover's embrace. Her other self and her mate.  
  
Frowning in disgust she floated forward into the light.  
  
"Whoever's there, you have ten seconds before you die."   
  
She looked in. The Prince sat on his foot deep carpet, apparently tending his...wounds?  
  
"Ten, nine, eight, seven..."  
  
Feeling...inadequate, but at the same time determined she went closer.  
  
"Six, five, four, three..." He stopped. "You. What do you want?" He hissed harshly.  
  
Serpia's eyes flashed. "I came, to find out why you didn't turn me in."  
  
Dipping a cloth that was red with blood into a nearby basin of water, he scowled. "Leave. You have no right to be here."  
  
"Not until you answer...Prince."  
  
She watched in silence as he laid the cloth over his raw back.  
  
He was beaten...because of me.  
  
"You were beaten." She said aloud.  
  
He grunted. "That is none of your business wench. Leave. You have no right to enter my quarters. Most die. Feel lucky you aren't. Yet."  
  
"You have no rights over me."  
  
Instantly he was infront of her. "You are in my room, my wing, my palace, and most of all, MY planet. I hold all rights over you. My word is law." He glared down at her.  
"GET. OUT."  
  
Defiantely she held her ground, her own eyes reflecting the intensity in his.  
  
For long moments, the silence held.  
  
With a disgusted sigh he looked away, sitting down again, cross legged.  
  
"Fine. Stay. I really don't care. Don't touch anything." He laid the cloth with difficulty over his back.  
  
She scowled but moved no closer. "Why didn't you turn me in?" She asked again.  
  
Prince Vegeta snorted. "Why do you want to know?" Slowly he wrapped bandages around his waist.  
  
"You don't look like the compassionate kind." Came the instant sarcastic retort.  
  
"You don't look like the best assassin my father was after, what's your point wench?"  
  
Watching him struggle, she growled, and surprisingly, as much to herself and the Prince, she took the bandages.  
  
"You didn't turn me in. It is suspicious. Especially from the bloodline you're with." Tensely she wrapped it around his waist and upwards from behind.  
  
He watched her over his shoulder. "My father did you good huh?"  
  
Maliciously she pulled harder than necessary. He didn't react, only smirked.  
  
"You can't hurt me."  
  
"We'll see about that Prince.Your family will die. Preferably at my hands."  
  
"Ha."  
  
"You deserve to be beaten..."  
  
His face contorted into a scowl.   
  
Uncareing she continued, "If you knew the consequences why would you hide my identity?"  
  
He grabbed her hands away from himself. "This is nothing compared to betrayal. You forget. Now, your life is mine."  
  
Her eyes narrowed.  
  
"You know it is true. How does it feel wench?"  
  
Roughly she shook out of his grip. "I owe you nothing."  
  
He looked at her smugly.   
  
"Nothing. Not to you, not anybo...!" Her words were cut off as he crushed her lips to his. Her eyes widened in shock though her body wouldn't, or couldn't push away.  
  
Is he...kissing me!?  
  
To her horror, she was enjoying this. This...this THING from her worst enemy!  
  
Prince Vegeta smirked against her lips, his hands digging into her hair, the other supporting her waist.  
  
A pressure on her head belied the fact she was being pushed against the wall, her senses over ridden...  
  
Was that her who just moaned?  
  
His tongue ravaged her mouth, softening in extreme slowness as her traitorous body responded eagerly.  
  
"You will dream of me...As I will dream of you...we Saiya-jins are guided by the moon." The huskiness of his voice rang into her ear, sending a shiver through her body.  
  
Harshly, she pushed him away in self disgust. Her breath coming in short gasps.  
  
"Get away from me." Her eyes darkened in anger as she slowly backed away.  
  
Prince Vegeta smirked, crossing his arms, and shrugged. "The night is young."  
  
She growled and got the hell away from that room.  
  
The Prince watched her leave in amusement before revertebrating his eyes to the entrancing source of power that was Vegetasei's moon. For a moment, a flash of red crossed his eyes as his tail unwrapped from around his waist to dangle to the floor.  
  
"One more night."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Trunks are you okay? They didn't hurt you too bad did they? Trunks? Trunks? HAVE SOME RESPECT AND LISTEN TO YOUR MOTHER!!!"  
  
Prince Vegeta spun. "WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE WOMAN! I'M NOT ONE OF THOSE CHIKYUU-SEI WORSHIPING IDIOTS THAT YOU CALL SONS!!!"  
  
Bulma fumed. "You WILL listen. Now, tell me. WHAT DID THEY DO TO YOU?"  
  
The Prince threw up his hands with a growl of annoyance. "It's none of your business woman! You are NOT my mother, never will be, and you are very ANNOYING!"  
  
Somewhere behind them, Bura and Goten sniggered.  
  
Vegeta was smirking in amusement. This was just like a sparring match between him and the woman. And for a fact, this brat will lose, just like he did. Not that he would admit it.  
  
Meanwhile, why the fuck were they standing in the middle of the hallway for?!  
  
Ah yes, waiting for Kakarotto and his harpy wife.  
  
To the side, stuck in a permanent shade of red were Kakarotto's grandbrat and his own. They were spread apart like magnets, not looking at each other.  
  
No doubt because of last night events. As all Saiya-jins know, the three nights of the full moon on Vegetasei cause distinct reactions in its populace. Mainly classified into three.  
  
Mating.  
  
Fighting.  
  
Or both.  
  
Kakarotto's 1st brat was noticably going along with the fighting part. Not good for his brat but the way the demi-Saiya-jin was looking at them.  
  
"Morning guys! What's going on?"  
  
All heads turned to the reformed Saiya-jin.  
  
Goku, with Chichi clinging happily to his arm raised an eyebrow. "Problemo?"  
  
"Tousan?" Gohan asked. He could feel a change in his father. Something, VERY different.  
  
Everyone else was thinking the same thing.  
  
For one thing, Goku had NEVER made a public show of his love for his wife to near unexistence...and two, there was something........  
  
Serpia walked forward, eyes shining. As much as a shock to everyone, she hugged him! "Kakarotto." was all that escaped her lips.  
  
Goku grinned, looking down at the girl. "Not quite. But I am smarter."  
  
Hastily Serpia stood back. "But you are. You are the old Kakarotto. The Legendary."  
  
Goku scratched his head. "Legendary? Now that you mention it, I guess I am."  
  
Everyone else, who had No idea what was going on burst all at once into questions.  
  
"Ojiisan!?!?!? Grandpa!?!?"  
  
"Legendary?!?!"  
  
"SMARTER!?!"  
  
Putting his hands up in mock defense, Goku grinned. "How about we discuss this over breakfast?"  
  
"But Mirai Trunks and Pan aren't here yet." Goten pointed out.  
  
They all looked at the closed door which suddenly flew open. The couple emerging flushing .  
  
"There. All your pathectic Z-gumi are here, let's go. I have work to do." Prince Vegeta walked ahead, with Bulma following him closely, watching for any signs of pain in his face...or back.  
  
"So...just what were you two doing in there?" Bura asked slying.  
  
The couple's cheeks deepened in colour. "N-nothing." Mirai Pan snapped at her new nosy friend.  
  
"A...ha."  
  
Near the back, Trunks and Pan went redder and slid just a little more away from each other.  
  
Serpia noticed this.  
  
Did they have the dreams too?  
  
Vividly she could remember.........sex. Hot and yearning, bodies slick with sweat, grinding against each other...  
  
She shook her head of THOSE thoughts. That path lay destruction.  
  
Damn him. He was right.   
  
"So Gohan...where have you been these last days?" Goku's voice rang with cheeriness.  
  
"Well..."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Overlord." Prince Vegeta kneeled in front of the throne.  
  
King Vegeta smirked at the others behind his heir. "Taking your punishment well I see, brat."  
  
The Prince didn't look up, pushing at the mind control that probed him. And his still painful injuries. "Yes Oou-sama."  
  
Goku frowned. "What injuries?"  
  
The Overlord studied him with narrowed eyes, sensing the change in the other man. A slow, menacing scowl settled on his face. "One thousand lashes with a slave collar. You have a problem with that Kakarotto?"  
  
Beside the dalis, Radditz, Nappa and Turles smirked.  
  
Vegeta shot them a penetrating look. They shrunk.  
  
The two other Trunks scowled.  
  
"What's a slave collar?"   
  
King Vegeta looked at his supposed daughter. "You will see soon enough. In fact, this has something to do with the reason you low class bakas are in my presence."  
  
More smirks from the elites behind him.  
  
Mirai Pan and Pan glowered. Chichi and Bulma fumed...but said nothing.  
  
The Overlord grunted. "Bring out the seer!"  
  
At those words, Serpia's eyes widened. Even more so as a ragged man was thrown out from a hallway by palace guards.  
  
He was only wearing rags, as well as a thin band of silver around his throat. His ki very, very low for the obvious fact he was Saiya-jin.  
  
Guards hauled him up and dropped him unceremoniously at The Overlord's feet.  
  
The Z-gumi gasped as the man looked up. A face identical to Goku's with the exception of of a jagged scar along his left cheek.  
  
Bleak, black eyes looked straight among them. On one person.  
  
"Bardock!!!" Serpia ran forward and clamped onto the man.  
  
Breifly his eyes lifted. "S-Serpia?" The hoarseness of his voice was only the barest of a whisper.  
  
"I thought...I thought you were dead..." The girl, for suddenly she seemed VERY young looked directly at the man.  
  
He stiffened. "I was. I was." At this he looked at Vegeta. And stood.   
"Vegeta." His voice held the strength it once held as well as hatred. Pure, ugly hatred.  
  
The Overlord smashed his knee into the Saiya-jin's stomach cruelly, sending him to the floor.  
  
The Z-gumi looked in horror as Bardock started to cough blood.  
  
The King started to laugh.  
  
Serpia growled. "Ojiisan you okay?"  
  
"No. Nothing is okay. Nothing." His voice was distant, strange.  
  
Goku stared. This was his father. His father. The man that had given birth to him. Wait, Saiya-jin babies weren't born were they? Only bred in a lab. He was the last. Well, that had survived. Or so this new information in his head told him.  
  
"You...you are my father."  
  
Bardock looked at him. "Kakarotto. No, not Kakarotto. You are the other. The one that could've been had I failed to warn the others of Frieza. The Earthling. You are the Legendary. Tell me son, do you know of THEM?"  
  
Confused, Goku shook his head. "Them...?"  
  
His mood suddenly changing to one of softness Bardock looked at Serpia.  
  
"Brat, you have forgotten. Forgotten your duty. My time is short." His voice took on a lethal edge. "Kill him. Kill them all."  
  
Her eyes in shock, Serpia could only nod.  
  
"NO! YOU MUST KILL THEM!"  
  
King Vegeta smirked.  
  
"He's...he's..." Trunks started.  
  
"Insane. Oh yes. Overlord had driven him insane a few years ago. If let out of that slave collar he would be a menace to our Empire." The Prince answered coldly.  
  
"But he's..."  
  
"Kill for me Serpia...kill for them..." Bardock's face contorted into rage.  
  
Confused Serpia backed away.  
  
Suddenly he pulled her to him a hand covering her head briefly.  
  
At once, a piercing scream filled the air, soon joined by two others. All crying out in incredible, heart-wrenching pain.  
  
With a softening look, Bardock took his hand away.  
  
Serpia grabbed her head, fingers digging painfully into her skull. It was nothing compared to the pain she could feel. Taste. See. Again.  
  
"NO! NO!! GET OUT OF MY MIND!!! I DON'T WANT TO...!!!!!" The hells of her palms digging into her eyes to stop the images. Stop them!  
  
Pan and Mirai Pan dropped, convulsing in shrieks. Trunks and Mirai Trunks rushed to their sides, uncertain and horrified.  
  
"What did you do to them!?" Gohan screamed.  
  
Bardock looked at him with hollow eyes. "She will remember. All of it. Every kami forsaken part. Like..." His eyes dilated in his insanity. "Like she did when they died."  
  
Gohan looked at him in horror.  
  
"NO! STOP IT!!! GET AWAY FROM THEM!!! NO!!! OJJJJJIIIISAN!!! I DON"T WANT TO REMEMBER THIS!!! NO!!! NO!!! Not Again!!!" She digged into her eyes as if to gouge them out. Any way to get rid of them...  
  
"STOP IT!!!" Goku howled.  
  
Something that took all of the Z-gumi by surprise at the pure ferocity in his voice.  
  
King Vegeta started to laugh.  
  
"The night is young Kakarotto. Eternal night for three days. Vegetasei will run red with blood. They will attack tonight." The seer murmured distantly.  
  
"Who will?" Prince Vegeta cut in.  
  
"Them. Just THEM. They will come. It is unclear. Future is always moving. Cannot see this outcome. Like...like before..."  
  
Goku scowled, glancing at his screaming grandaughters. "Stop it father. Whatever you have done to them." A small part of his mind registered the fact he had called him 'father'.  
  
"Can't. Won't. They are coming. The time is at hand. Blood. When blood will fall." The seer carried on dreamily in a crazy chant containing almost random sayings.  
  
Vegeta grabbed his other self. "What is the meaning of this."  
  
"You dare touch me?" King Vegeta snarled back.  
  
"This is pointless and dangerous. If Kakarotto's grandbrat dies you will go with them."  
  
The Overlord laughed. "You can't hurt me."  
  
Vegeta smirked and let him go. "Tell me. What is the highest level of Super Saiya-jin?"  
  
He growled. "Three."  
  
"Correct." Utter conviction.  
  
Goku looked at Vegeta. Usually he would have pointed out the obvious that there was a level after three...but somehow, that didn't seem smart.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" Serpia screamed and edged away from some invisible attacker. "NO!!! MOTHER!!! I....!!!"  
  
She went silent. But now, her whole body shook. Convulsed in obvious disgust and hatred.  
  
The same thing started happening to the other two Pans.  
  
"Pan-chan, snap out of it!!!" Gohan watched helplessly as his daughter, cradled in Trunk's arms shook, blindly trying to push both of them away, shrieked in horror.  
  
Chichi and Bulma both levelled their famous wilt-grass-and-husbands death glare at the King.  
  
"Let them go nooow."  
  
The elite behind The King sneered.  
  
Goten and Bura snarled, worried for their best friend/niece.  
  
The Overlord snapped his fingers. "Guards."  
  
Bardock howled, gripping his neck as veins appeared on his forehead, enhancing the pain he was in.  
  
Prince Vegeta looked away, murmuring softly. "That's what slave collars are for."  
  
Bardock fell to his knees, gasping as it stopped.  
  
With startled gasps, Pan and Mirai Pan woke up, only to break down into earth-craking sobs.  
  
Serpia, however, only got up, her eyes shadowed by her bangs.  
  
"Nothing is right." Out of nowhere, two daggers slipped expertly into her hands.  
  
Goku grabbed her. "Serpia. Are you okay?!"  
  
She went limply with his hands. "Alone. Always alone."  
  
"Snap out of it!" Goku screamed, sensing danger.  
  
"Let me." Bardock stepped toward them.  
  
"You have done enough!"  
  
The older Saiya-jin sighed. "I don't know what I did Kakarotto. It ain't easy remembering anymore. But I know she needs help."  
  
Goku looked at him in distrust. This Bardock seemed different. At least sane.  
  
Without waiting for an answer, Bardock rested his palm on the girl's head.  
  
Instantly he withdrew as if on fire.  
  
"What is it?!"  
  
"She...she..." The older Saiya-jin looked at the smaller man on the throne.  
  
"VEGETA! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!!! YOU HAVE FORSAKEN MY FAMILY FOR THE LAST TIME!!!" His voice grinded out the words in Saiya-go.  
  
Radditz stepped forward. "Shut up old man."  
  
"You. Brat, you are a mistake. The worst I've had. Pathectic. A failure from the start. You will die for your betrayal."  
  
A look of rage crossed Radditz's face.   
  
The seer's eyes dilated suddenly. King Vegeta leaned forward.  
  
"Tell me third-class what is to come."  
  
Bardock eyes looked into oblivion. "Full moon. Females. Death. War. The gods are angry. We will be punished. Too many, too many. Worlds wiped out. Three. Only three. Fight for death." He collapsed.  
  
Overlord Vegeta snorted in disgust. "Get this pile of rags out of here."  
  
"Yes Overlord." The guards picked the Saiya-jin up and left.  
  
"Serpia!" Goku shook the girl forceably.  
  
"Get away from me!"  
  
Mirai Trunks looked shaken as he mate pushed him away in obvious disgust.  
  
Mirai Pan looked sick. Her eyes dilated in fear. "Don't...don't touch me!"  
  
His eyes widened in shock as she shrunk away from him. Somewhere his heart tore.  
  
"I don't...I don't ever want to be touch again..." Her eyes were...wrong.  
  
"Pan-chan.."  
  
Beside them, Trunks and Gohan desperately tried to calm the struggling Pan.  
  
"No!!! Get away from me!!! Get away...!"  
  
She kicked both of them in the face without warning and fearfully crawled away on her back as far as possible before curling to a foetal position.  
  
"Don't touch me. I can't...I hate...I hate...everything. Stay away."  
  
"Pan what's wrong..."  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"  
  
Trunks withdrew as if stunned.  
  
"Papa, what's happened to them?" Bura looked up at her father worriedly.  
  
Vegeta glared at his counterpart. "Explain." His voice spoke gruffly in the language of the Saiya-jins.  
  
King Vegeta smirked menacingly. "Take them back to your rooms. I don't want them in my presence."  
  
Prince Vegeta bowed stiffly. "Yes Oou-sama."  
  
He looked at the Z-gumi. "Come."  
  
"No. Not till HE tells us what has happened." Mirai Trunks said in an almost hiss.  
  
"Come."  
  
The Prince's eyes, eerily clotted red. Jaws dropped.  
  
"I think he's right. Grab hold of me. I'll get them there faster." Goku frowned at the non-responsive Serpia.   
  
With a little trouble they got all the Pans and teleported out. All except Vegeta.  
  
"What do you want?" Overlord Vegeta growled.  
  
"If he's a seer then what were you trying to find out?" Vegeta looked down at the water slowly moving behind the glass in distaste.  
  
"Ha! So you are not as idiotic as the rest of those weaklings."  
  
Vegeta smirked, a mirror image of the one on his double's face.  
  
"You forget I AM you."  
  
The Overlord's smirk faded into a scowl. "In a thousand years would you EVER compare to ME. You are all but an...Earthling."  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "What were you hoping Kakarotto's father would tell you?"  
Straight back to the point. King Vegeta sat back.  
  
"Those females that brought you to my universe may prove to be a problem. It wouldn't be wise not to make precautions. Especially on this night."  
  
"The full moon."  
  
The Overlord's eyes glinted dangerously. "Yes."  
  
"According to the seer they will attack tonight. Oh, and Vegeta. Your brat will mate tonight. " With that Vegeta turned and left.  
  
"Overlord why tell him..."   
  
Turles was cut off with a wave from Vegeta's hand.  
  
The Saiya-jin, knowing his King knew what he was doing, as always, fell silent.  
  
King Vegeta smirked. "Fools."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Below, silent guards led the single male to the heavy wear prison.  
  
Bardock followed. "Do you guys talk at all?"  
  
"Not to a slave."  
  
The ragged Saiya-jin smirked eerily. "So I'm a slave."  
  
Silence.  
  
The small group walked past the first gate.  
  
Without warning, their prisoner crumbled as dead weight to the hard floor. Gasping, the guards backed away. Coming out of Bardock's chest stood a female.  
  
"DIE." Her voice...her voice sang with the screams of a thousand deaths, deafening...unbearable...killing. The guards grabbed their heads as vessel after vessel exploded in their skull from that one word. Their blood pooled into the ground long before lifeless bodies crumbled to join it.  
  
The female smiled and sank back into Bardock.  
  
In the darkness, three bodies lay. Two dead. One nearly there. But this one...was still useful.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Please, Pan-chan..."  
  
Mirai Pan shrunk away, still shaking. "Please don't touch me. I don't want to..."  
  
Against all better judgement, he pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Pan! It's me! Trunks! We've gone through too much for you to give up like this!"  
  
She struggled harshly against his grip.  
  
"Pan!" Desperately he captured her chin, forcing her to look at him. "It's me. Trunks. Try to remember." Her eyes only held...fear. Fighting panic, he tried again.  
"Pan please, remember. It's Trunks. Pan...I...I...I love you."  
  
The cloudiness of her eyes lifted a little.  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"Yes...Please, try to remember."  
  
Mirai Pan looked away. "So dark...so cold..."  
  
"Pan! C'mon babe, snap out of it!" He bit his lip.  
  
On the other side of the room, Trunks and Gohan desperately tried to do the same to Pan. Goku and Chichi were determined to get Serpia out of the shell shocked state she was in.  
  
Goten and Bura were berating the Prince.  
  
Mirai Trunks looked back on his Pan. "Pan-chan..."  
  
She started shaking again. Not a good sign.  
  
"SHUT UP!!! I DON'T KNOW AND I REALLY DON'T CARE!!!" howled the Prince on the other side of the room.  
  
Bura's eyes narrowed. "Are you telling me what to do?"  
  
"YES!! GO AWAY YOU BAKA WOMAN!!!"  
  
Goten wisely slid away.  
  
Slap...!!!!!  
  
The Prince smirked, gripping her hand. "I know you've had no training woman. Don't even joke."  
  
Bura fumed.  
  
"Any luck?" Goten looked at Mirai Pan in worry.  
  
He shook his head. "I can't get a reaction from her."  
  
Goten nodded in understanding. Suddenly he looked up, as if hit by a bright idea.   
"Yo Mirai, why don't you just kiss her? That seemed pretty effective last time."  
  
"..." Pink tinged his cheeks.  
  
"What? It's worth a try." The demi Saiya-jin added to this with a shrug.  
  
Mirai Trunks looked at his mate. "Pan-chan?"  
  
No response. Goten urged him on. Kami this is embarrasing.  
  
Slowly, he brought her closer, tilting her chin. Goten at least looked away as he brushed lips with her.  
  
Immediately she tried to push him away in fear.   
  
He only pushed harder.  
  
Slowly she relented. Eventually he pulled away with soft, comforting kisses.  
  
And to his relief, she was looking at him. HIM. And broke into tears.  
  
"Get away from me." Serpia rasped. "Leave me alone...I...I want to die."  
  
Goku's face hardened. "No."  
  
Chichi was suddenly pushed back harshly. Only Goku was strong enough to stand.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" The girl screamed and broke free of his grip. She walked away from him, staggering, fighting the urge to dig her hands in her skull and rip out the images. Slowly, she made her way over to a small counter of exotic looking bottles.  
  
Prince Vegeta watched as she popped the corks and drank the whole bottom of what he knew to be one of the most powerful alcohols in the universe.  
  
She groped to place the bottle back and slid down against the wall, smiling sickly.  
  
"Serpia-chan..." Bura left the Prince to kneel beside her friend.  
  
"Leave me alone wench. I don't want your damn pity or what you call friendship."  
  
Bura stepped back in shock. She sounded like...well, like the Prince.  
  
Prince Vegeta sneered, standing over her. "Get up."  
  
Serpia suddered. "If you value your petty existence you would leave me alone."  
  
He growled. "Get up, or I'll make you get up."  
  
She slammed her feet into his shins and bowled him over, a knife at his throat quickly after. "Just try it." When he looked into her eyes, it was almost as if looking inside his own. The same soulessness.  
  
"Go ahead. Make my day." He taunted, eyes an angry red.  
  
She pushed the blade so a thin trickle of blood slid down his neck. "You will die. And before you do, you and your family will suffer as I have suffered. I will not rest until that happens..." She dropped suddenly into total unconciousness on his shoulder.  
  
The Prince flicked the knife away and pushed her off him.  
  
"What happened to her?!"   
  
He growled at the annoying blue haired girl. "She drank Corsian wine. That's enough to put legions out in seconds. Or, a very good drink for a Saiya-jin."  
  
Bura picked Serpia up with help from Goten and laid her carefully on the bed.  
  
A boom shuddered in the air. Sirens followed.  
  
A low growl escaped his lips. Prince Vegeta started walked out.  
  
"What happened?" Vegeta growled.  
  
"The dimension web has been broken. Those bitches that are playing with us are back."  
  
"I'm coming." Gohan said quietly.  
  
The Prince snarled. "DO AS YOU WISH!!" He ran out.  
  
"We'll be alright here." Trunks assured him.  
  
Gohan nodded, though hating to leave his daughter, there was something wrong in the air.  
  
"Come on boy. Kakarotto, are you coming!?"  
  
Goku looked at his mate.  
  
"I'm coming." Chichi said with utter conviction.  
  
Bulma nodded. "Me too. You'll need me."  
  
"Woman you stay out of this!"  
  
She set her jaw. "Those dimension gates are MY design! I'm COMING!" The blue-haired genius nodded at Chichi. "Goku-sa."  
  
"Hai." In a second they were gone.  
  
Mirai Trunks looked at his counter part. "She'll be okay."  
  
Trunks smiled weakly and lifted Pan in his arms, putting her down beside Serpia.  
  
"Come on Pan..."  
  
His counterpart did the same.  
  
"Nii-chan, what do you think happened?" Bura shook her head in worry.  
  
Trunks looked at her sadly, his mouth dry. Pan's words screaming through his mind. Mirai Trunks looked to be thinking the same thing.  
  
"I think...I think she was raped." 


	8. Chapter 8

THREE DIMENSIONs  
CHAPTER 8  
  
"Soldier, report!"  
  
The passing Saiya-jin knelt quickly.  
  
"Ouji-sama, Sector 6 has been breached."  
  
"Get up and walk weakling!" Prince Vegeta marched ahead. The soldier staggered to catch up. "Any casualties?"  
  
"Yes sir. The City 6 was destroyed. All human laborors were killed."  
  
"You know what I meant FOOL!"  
  
He started stuttering in fear. "N-no Saiya-jins sir. They are at this moment engaging the enemy. I was about to go there my..."  
  
"Dismissed 1st class."  
  
"Thank you Ouji-sama." The soldier growled in Saiya-go and ran off.  
  
Prince Vegeta slammed open the command room's double doors, only to find everyone else was already there. Scowling he knelt infront of the Overlord.  
  
"Oou-sama. The enemy has destroyed City 6 and all humans, no Saiya-jin lives."  
  
King Vegeta smirked. "You are late."  
  
Prince Vegeta stood. "Could not be helped. The fools are jumping for a fight. All of them are rushing towards the city."  
  
"Full moon."  
  
"That's the problem."  
  
The Overlord turned to a technician. "Have you got visual yet?" His voice was getting annoyed.  
  
"O-Overlord...there seems to be a problem..."  
  
Bulma pushed him out of the way. "Genius coming through."  
  
Immediately she started typing. "Got it." The screens filled with wreckage and corpses. Chichi gasped.  
  
"Those...jerks." The words forced themselves between grinded teeth. Gohan closed his fist in anger.  
  
King Vegeta wave it off. "They are dead. Get a visual if you can of the fighting. Humans don't matter."  
  
Bulma set her jaw. The screens wavered and changed.  
  
Saiya-jins flashed past, fighting some invisble enemy. Sounds of bone of flesh rang.  
  
"Scouter." Another technician threw one. In a flash, the Overlord had it on. The scouter looked different. Blue for one thing.  
  
Prince Vegeta watched the screens. "There's nothing there. The men are fighting air. This is impossible."  
  
"Could be they are just invisible." Goku pointed out.  
  
"Put this on the large screen." Overlord Vegeta thrusted the scouter into Bulma's hands. She took it a little peeved. Minutes later, screams pierced the air.  
  
Saiya-jins ran amok, smirking ferociously as they chased what looked like six-eyed insect looking creatures that shrieked in attack, biting running humans and other weaker aliens in half. Blood flowed freely.  
  
Chichi covered her mouth in a soundless scream.  
  
"Those things are not of our universe." Prince Vegeta observed.  
  
"Hm. Yes. They prove no match for us. Unecssary to send the elite. Let the men have their fun." King Vegeta smirked.  
  
Goku's eyes narrowed. "So your just going to leave them there?!"  
  
"Yes. Why shouldn't I?"  
  
The taller Saiya-jin scowled. "You are leaving all those innocent people to die."  
  
The King laughed. "What innocent? They are soldiers. And Saiya-jin. Combined with the power of our moon, this will satisfy their bloodlust."  
  
Chichi broke the panel metal she was holding in anger. "All those people! You monster!"  
  
Vegeta looked at the screen. He knew what bloodlust was. Every Saiya-jin has it. Maybe except the baka Kakarotto. But this could be a fatal miscalculation.  
"Better to kill those things faster before they get more workable laborers."  
  
Goku looked at him and nodded. Vegeta has more experience in manipulation than him, but he could see that way they could save those people and kill those things in one go.  
  
Overlord Vegeta smirked. "Why?"  
  
Crack.  
  
Bulma stood, eyes blazing. "I will not watch while you just LET those things kill all those people! Vegeta! Do something!!!"  
  
"Shut up woman." Vegeta turned and the intensity of his gaze stopped her short. He grabbed a scouter. "This is Overlord Vegeta. I order all soldiers to protect the human slaves from destruction immediately." Bulma gaped.  
  
The Overlord scowled. "You presume you can order my men around weakling."  
  
Vegeta smirked. "I don't presume. I know." He shut the link on the scouter off.  
  
The Prince watched their verbal battle in interest.  
  
Suddenly, another wail sounded.  
  
"Second dimension breach in...Overlord, it's centered on the Imperial City!" A technician cried out in fear.  
  
Chichi looked at the King. "Will you leave this one as well?"  
  
Scowling menacingly, The Overlord switched on the com. "Nappa. Go to the gate, and FIX this. "  
  
The Saiya-jin's voice came out tinny on the speaker. "Yes Oou-sama."  
  
A shudder rang through the floor. "Those fools, can't do anything right."  
  
A white light exploded around them.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
Mirai Trunks heard it first.   
  
"Guys...!!!!"  
  
They screamed, the walls closing in seering light.  
  
  
Far above them, two dimensional gates swam dizzily behind two daunting females.  
Busu and Ama smirked, eyes shining in sick pleasure as the palace below them exploded, the reverabrating screams of thousands erupting in a single moment.  
  
"Oh look, they survived." Busu sneered.  
  
  
Trunks strained under the weight of the two women he carried, Goten and Mirai Trunks not much better off, all bleeding from the thousand bits of debris that had slammed into them.  
  
"Everyone okay?" Trunks looked at the others.  
  
"If you call bleeding to death okay, then, yeah." Mirai Trunks scanned the ground below. "That was reeeeeaaaally close."  
  
Goten nodded mutely.  
  
  
"You okay woman?" Vegeta said gruffly at the woman over his shoulder.  
  
Bulma growled. "Be glad I don't know how to fly buddy."  
  
"What HAPPENED!?!" shrieked Chichi, held protectively against her mate's body.  
  
Goku grunted, looking around suspiciously.   
  
Overlord Vegeta and the Prince wore identical menacing scowls.  
"No one destroys my palace and gets away with it."  
  
Around them the reckage caused by the many howling Oozaru rampaged in patrol around the city.  
  
"Overlord, look." Prince Vegeta turned his gaze upwards.  
  
None of them had been hurt due to Goku's instant tranmission, though none of the Vegetas were happy about it. Especially the Overlord.  
  
"Oh Kami! The kids!!!" Bulma started struggling in panic.  
  
"Settle down woman! They're fine!"  
  
"Then show me! Vegeta!!"  
  
He growled. "Bulma...calm down! They're FINE!!! And over there!!!"  
  
"Where?" She smiled secretly over his shoulder at the use of her name in what? The FIFTH time in his life?  
  
A vein started twitching in his forehead.  
  
"Bulma-san..." Goku looked towards the ki signatures of their kids.  
  
Gohan followed Prince Vegeta's gaze. "Tousan, look. Do you think..."  
  
While Chichi and Bulma were straining to see the specks that were the approaching New Gen, the men looked up and in sync, scowled.  
  
"Well, well, so these are the bitches that destroyed my palace." Overlord Vegeta snarled dangerously.  
  
The two almost identical women, their faces sheilded by long silver hair laughed. They wore watery looking out fits that only barely hid their bodies, even though the cloth hid their whole length.   
"Saiya-jins! Your day of destruction has come. Any last words?"  
  
The one that spoke suddenly looked straight at them.  
  
Goku, Chichi, Gohan and Bulma gasped.  
  
It was Pan.  
  
The other smiled, revealing her face as well to the same result. Both of them...identical except for the slight changes in skin colour.  
  
"Tell us who you are!" Vegeta demanded.  
  
Both smiled eerily, haunted and unsuited on their faces.  
  
"Why do you want to know Saiya-jin?" This one's skin was tinged blue.  
  
Prince Vegeta's eyes narrowed.   
  
"Why have you brought us here!?"  
  
The one that was tinged green smirked at the harpy woman. "To kill you."  
  
Gohan growled menacingly. Something he had never done in memory. His eyes sparked red.  
  
Busu and Ama raised their flattened palms at them, smirking with creepy amethyst eyes.  
  
"HELL FIRE!!!"  
  
The sky crackled with thunder and lightning as massive red clouds gathered and poured killing blasts from above like rain from the two's palms.  
  
Sickening laughter rang continuously.  
  
  
"FATHER!!!" The two Trunks and Goten screamed in anguish as the ground below them exploded in purple fury.  
  
The flecks that were their parents completely disappeared through the painful waves of blasts.  
  
"Goten! We need to get out of here!!!" Trunks howled above the sound of explosions.  
  
The women in their arms screamed in pain as the blasts hit them mercilessly.  
  
"COME ON!!!" Mirai Trunks slammed into Super Saiya-jin and blasted off. Trunks and Goten not far behind him, roaring into SSJ themselves and desperately trying to protect the women in their arms from blast after searing blast.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Busu laughed at the Saiya-jin's plight watching in glee as they were pounded down by their attack.  
  
Mutiple howls of rage screamed below them as five spirals of light exploded into flame.  
  
"Not so pathectic afterall." Ama and Busu stopped the blasts and spread their hands behind them, reaching into the wavering portals.  
  
"Come. Fight for us...Fight for your God..."  
  
The portals enlarged and out came thousands of energy-like creatures.  
  
Goku and Vegeta clutched their mates protectively, green eyes narrowed in contempt.  
  
"Gohan. Take your mother and Bulma somewhere safe."   
  
"But Tousan..."  
  
"Do it!" Goku growled.  
  
"H-hai." Gohan took the unconcious Chichi and Bulma into his arms with difficulty. "Father, be careful."  
  
"Aren't I always?" Goku replied, smirking.  
  
Frowning over the uncharacteristic smirk, Gohan blasted off with the speed of SSJ.  
  
Overlord Vegeta crossed his arms confidently. "This is below me to contend with such creatures." He looked up. "However, you shall see the true power of a Saiya-jin. And then, you will pay for having destroyed my palace."  
  
Prince Vegeta snarled dangerously in Saiya-go. "Prepare to die."  
  
The phantom creature's unholy battle cry made shockwaves in the air as they poured into the ground.  
  
Three Oozaru howled thunderously and turned to face the armies of insects and phantoms that surrounded them.  
  
Crunching sounds saw the end of the insects.  
  
The Super Saiya-jins flew down, and fought off the phantoms with ki blasts, all their instincts telling them not to touch them.  
  
The screams of the phantoms grew louder, and suddenly, became silent but still, their 'mouths' were opened.  
  
The Oozaru howled in pain, gripping their heads.  
  
"Kill them! Now!!!" Vegeta slammed the heels of his palms together, energy rippling over them.  
  
Goku ignored the dull pain in his ears, blasting the ever surrounding phantoms with small, quick ki blasts. They exploded gooily on impact.  
  
Crying out a scream of rage, Prince Vegeta flattened his palm against them.   
"BIG BANG ATTACK!!!"  
  
The hollows of 'eyes' widened as the blast seared its path through the wave of ghost-like creatures.  
  
Still, the numbing pain in their ears grew more urgent.  
  
Overlord Vegeta felt the trickle of blood down his ears.   
  
They're hitting us with sound! Shimatta!!!  
  
"FINAL......."  
  
Goku looked up andd saw the ball of energy that was Vegeta's final flash.   
  
The quickly flew up.  
  
"FLASH!!!!!!!"  
  
The ground exploded in a blinding ball of light. The pain stopped.  
  
Overlord Vegeta and his heir looked unemotionlessly at the giant crater that once was the foundations of their palace.  
  
On the ground, three men, tails lashing got up.  
  
Nappa, Radditz and Turles growled, blasting off to join their King.  
  
"Had enough Saiya-jins?"  
  
The two women laughed.  
  
"Is that all you've got bitch?" Prince Vegeta taunted.  
  
Both of them slitted their eyes.  
  
"Busu. Shall we make them scream?" The green tinged one said.  
  
"Oh yes. Will you play with us Saiya-jins?" Ama sneered.  
  
"Cut the crap and FIGHT wench!" The Prince thundered.  
  
"Very well."  
  
They both raised their hands, and smirked. "HELL FIRE!!!!"  
  
And the torrential blasts volleyed down again.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
A very battered Trio set the four women down in a cave off a cliff nearby.  
  
Trunks, Mirai Trunks and Goten slumped against the rockwall. A distant rumbling told the beginnings of the blasts again.  
  
Trunks wiped the blood from his lips. "Okay, I set the fact we are NOT in fact, okay, so everyone less than dead?"  
  
Goten laughed. "I would raised my hand but I'm just too damn tired."  
  
"Ditto..."  
  
They all turned to stare at Pan.  
  
She groaned and sat up, looking at them with an unknown emotion in her eyes.  
  
"Pan-chan...how..." Trunks directed at her, too tired to move.  
  
Pan laughed bitterly. "Underwear boy to the rescue huh?" She rubbed a pain in her back.  
  
"What did you see?" Mirai Trunks asked carefully.  
  
She stiffened. "Don't ask me...Just, don't, okay?"  
  
"Pan-chan..." Goten started, interupted by a sudden groan beside him.  
  
"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww." Bura grabbed him...somewhere...sensitive.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" Goten leapt a few feet in the air, for a moment forgetting his tiredness.  
  
Bura flushed red and snapped her hand away. "Shit! Oh sorry Goten-kun! Did I hurt you bad..."  
  
Trunks started laughing.  
  
And for no reason at all, they all joined in.  
  
After a few minutes...  
  
"I would like to know what's so Kami-damned funny." Serpia suddered, struggling on her knees.  
  
Bura reddened, but shameless as always said, "Oh nothing, I just grabbed Goten's balls..." Goten kicked her leg. "Ow!"  
  
"Heh. Nice. I will never understand your human ways Bura." Serpia leant against the wall as well to try and stop the spinning in her head.  
  
Mirai Trunks looked at the unconcious form of his mate worriedly.  
  
"Well, any ideas?" Trunks quipped.  
  
Pan shook her head, her eyes looking at Serpia. "Serpia...what we saw...did that...really happen?"  
  
Her counterpart's face went blank. "Yes." It was scarcely above a whisper, but it was enough to make Pan pale.  
  
"I'm...I'm sorry." She said lamely.  
  
Serpia visably pushed something back inside her. "Why, you had lived through it now too. I don't want your pity." She said bitterly.  
  
"But...it wasn't..."  
  
"What? Real? Tell me Pan, did it seem real?" Serpia sneered.  
  
Pan gulped, her face white.  
  
"Stop it. Whatever you're doing to her, stop it." Trunks commanded softly.  
  
"I haven't done anything. But she understands now." Serpia leaned back.  
  
Pan nodded slowly. "Yes, I do. I see why you want to kill him. Vegeta."  
  
Goten, Trunks and Bura sucked in their breath.  
  
Serpia grunted.  
  
"We can't stay the night here." They looked at Mirai Trunks. "Those blasts will destroy this cave and us if we don't move." His body quaked in anger.  
  
Trunks nodded slowly. "Yeah..he's right...plus..." He glanced at Pan uneasily.  
  
She didn't meet his eyes.  
  
His future counterpart looked up, and to the horror to all of them, his eyes were red.  
  
Goten shuddered. "Man, you're eyes..."  
  
Mirai Trunks shook his head and when he looked up again, they were back to blue.  
  
"Okaaaaay, definately NOT safe to stay here. If they don't kill us we'll kill each other." Bura made an effort to get up.  
  
"Nee-chan..." Trunks watched as she fell down again.  
  
"But we're too weak to get up." Pan stated.  
  
"We need somewhere safe to hideout for a while."  
  
They all looked at the usually clueless demi Saiya-jin in surprise. Goten shrugged.  
  
"What? I'm just stating the facts."  
  
Mirai Trunks took his mate into his lap. "But, the catch is, we don't KNOW anything about this planet."  
  
"We will go to my home."  
  
Pan looked at Serpia. "Home?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yeah, well, HOW do we do that? I mean, we're too weak to stand up, nevermind FLYING." Bura pointed out.  
  
"Her teleportation will get us there." Serpia pointed at Pan. "It doesn't take energy."  
  
They turned their gazes on Pan.  
  
Sigh. "Grab hold. But, I don't know..."  
  
Serpia stared at her. "You do. The only home I know."  
  
"You mean..." Pan paled again. "Demo..."  
  
"It's safe and hidden. It will do." She placed a hand on Pan's shoulder.  
  
In turn, every one else placed a hand on her as well.  
  
Biting her lip, Pan placed two fingers to her forhead...and they were gone. To a place Serpia had not visited in 15 years.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Snarling in rage, Overlord Vegeta furiously batted away the blasts, plowing up towards the two females.   
  
They laughed at his attempts.  
  
"Kakarotto! Now!"  
  
"Hai Vegeta." Goku grabbed the other man's arms and teleported right above the two females.  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Vegeta slammed clamped fists down on the green one's head. And met air. He swung a kick to the other female.  
  
The two fazed on both his sides.   
  
"Useless Saiya-jin. You can't hit us."   
  
"We'll see about that!" Vegeta snarled.  
  
Goku came out of nowhere, a fist slamming into space, where a moment before, Busu had floated.  
  
"Tut tut, sneaking up on a girl isn't nice." Her face suddenly contorted into an ugly smile. "If you want to fight us, you will die."  
  
"You are the ones that killed all those people. I will not let you get away with that." Goku glanced at Vegeta. In a flash they flew at them, fazing with in human speed.  
  
Overlord Vegeta scowled. "Brat, summon the armies. "  
  
"But Overlord..."  
  
"Are you questioning me?"   
  
Prince Vegeta scowled. "Nappa and those fools can do it."  
  
King Vegeta laughed. "They will never listen to those weaklings. Go."  
  
"As you wish Oou-sama." Prince Vegeta bowed and flew off.  
  
Overlord Vegeta smirked, looking at the fray. He threw is head back, and screamed.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Gohan looked around desperately. "There's now where to go."  
  
Wild Oozaru rampaged every where, Saiya-jins fighting creatures and eachother.  
  
Chichi groaned. "Goku...?" Her eyes opened. "AHHHHH!!!! GET ME DOWN!! GET ME DOWN!!!!!"  
  
"MOM!!! Stop struggling!!!" Gohan fought to hold her in place.  
  
She did as told, looking at the far off ground nervously.  
  
The whole planet suddenly shook with a familar ki.  
  
"Vegeta..." He glanced around, and kept on flying. The sooner Bulma-san and Chichi were safe, the sooner he could help.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Vegeta and Goku stopped staring at the pure energy.  
  
Busu and Ama stared in astonishment. Mesuinu had never told them the power of these Saiya-jin. This was...beyond what they expected. This might be harder to pull off than they thought. The energy will attract Mesuinu. And that would be the end of them.  
  
Nasty feral looks crossed their faces.  
  
Energy crackled around King Vegeta's body ferociously as his body enlargened slightly with each transformation. Golden hair lengthened to knee level as his eyebrows disappeared with the power of Super Saiya-jin Level 3!  
  
"Impressed bitch?"   
  
Busu's eyes narrowed dangerously. "If you think growing your hair is going to scare us, think again Saiya-jin."  
  
Vegeta and Goku glanced at eachother, then simultaneously looked up at the moon with the same idea. Goku still had his tail. And coupled with the power of the full moon, Vegeta's will be regrown.  
  
Smirks crossed their faces.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The seven reappeared in an isolated house, surrounded by the forests of Vegetasei. It was completely covered by the ki trees, specially planted by this timeline's Kakarotto to hide them.  
  
"Beautiful..." Bura looked around the village with nice little houses in awe.  
  
Serpia closed her eyes for a moment. "Yeah..." She opened them to the same blank look on her face. "Come..I have regeneration tanks. If they're still working which is likely." Straining with effort, she stood, breath coming in small pained gasp. She looked at them. "Get up."  
  
Pan raised an eyebrow. "How about you just show me where they are? And how many?"  
  
The assassin stared at her. "There are five. And are situated in that structure." Serpia gestured at the nearest house.  
  
"Oh."  
  
It took a while for them to get in the tanks, the guys being the gentlemen they are, letting the girls go first while they made use of the various medical equipment around.  
  
Mirai Trunks slowly, and efficently bandaged his arm. After all, he had practice.  
  
"How long do we have?" He glanced worriedly in his mate's direction.   
  
Trunks glanced at the time on the regen tanks. "An hour." He shifted uncomfortably in the torn Saiya-jin armour while trying to stop the bleeding from small, but varying cuts.  
  
Goten frowned. "I'm next."  
  
His best friend querked an eyebrow. "Goten, there are five tanks."  
  
"Oh."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Nappa watched in awe as his King blazed in the absolute fury of SSJ3.  
  
"What....power..."  
  
Overlord Vegeta tilted his head, sneering down at the two females. He addressed the two men beside him with indifference.  
  
"If you interfere in this, be prepared to greet hell by my hand."   
  
Goku frowned. Every fight, Vegeta had shown the depths of his arrogance and pride. Every fight, someone died. Not this time.  
  
Seeming to see what he was thinking, Vegeta growled in warning.   
  
"Leave him be Kakarotto."  
  
"Is it just me, or do you Saiya-jins spend half of your pathectic worthless lives standing around?" The one called Busu taunted.  
  
The three scowled at her menacingly.  
  
Ama smiled. "Well, those other three seem to." Without looking in their direction, she raised a hand and shot three, powerful finishing attacks in the air.  
  
Nappa, Radditz and Turles didn't have time to scream.  
  
Goku's eyes blazed with anger as the Elites crumpled. "You should not have done that."  
  
Ama only smiled again. "Oh, they're not dead Saiya-jin. If they were, they would scream. Do you know what those ghosts were Saiya-jin?"  
  
Deadly energy crackled around his body as his hair rose just that little bit.  
  
Smiling just as sickly, Busu tilted her head. "Their screams hurt don't they? Of course, you do not enjoy them. Just think of the pathectic wastes of their lives. Then of how it ended in glorious bloodshed and pain." She smiled dreamily. "You will join them soon Saiya-jin."  
  
Grinding his teeth in black fury, Goku half snarled in Saiya-go. "Shut up bitch."  
  
Never could he recall feeling the hatred he did now. Usually his anger was contained in harmless stupidity. But now...  
  
Vegeta smirked in amusment to hear the other, once profoundly innocent man curse.  
  
"Make me." Busu taunted.  
  
Hands clenched, his ki flared above SSJ.  
  
"They are mine." King Vegeta snarled harshly. He narrowed his eyes at the two women. "I care nothing for those lives. But you will pay for destroying my palace, and MY Saiya-jin."  
  
"Ha."  
  
With an angry growl, Overlord Vegeta shot at them, energy flaring around him in a bright flame of red. The colour matched the fury in his eyes.   
  
Busu and Ama only smiled as their forms fazed in the air.  
  
A lightning fast haze surrounded him, almost too fast to follow as the Overlord's body visably fought them off, his own fist not making barely enough hits.  
  
"They need to be separated." Goku murmured.  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed as his counterpart fought. Anger was blinding him and making his technique flawed. So this was what it was like when the boy from the future watched him fight Cell. That Vegeta will also lose.  
  
King Vegeta snarled, energy unfurling around him in a blinding red haze as pounding hits struck his side repeatedly and almost, always, in the same place to increase the pain.  
  
A laughing voice passed his ear. "Does it hurt Saiya-jin?"  
  
His fists struck out and smashing into chilled flesh.  
  
Busu was thrown back, her face ugly with hatred. Her face that looked too much alike to Pan's. Using the force of her momentum, she disappeared in mid-air, into a swirling portal behind her, the noticable reddness of blood on her jaw where Overlord Vegeta's fists struck.  
  
The hit was returned as booted feet hit the King on the back, only slightly cushioned by the mound of golden hair and propelling him forward, straight into the knee of her partner.  
  
Ama let him drop, scowling in distaste at the drops of blood that stained, then was absorbed by her outfit.  
  
Howling in rage, Overlord Vegeta blasted back in mid air. He reappeared in front of them, and slammed a fist into the stomach of one the bitch's stomach.   
  
"Vegeta!" Goku yelled in warning.  
  
Instead of flesh, he hit a wall of purple, swirling slowly around his arm and trapping it in an entangling goo.  
  
"What the...?!" His eyes widened as tendrils escaped off the vortex and sank into his skin, searing and just as painful as acid. Sweat dripped from his brow.  
  
Ama appeared from the vortex, again plastered with that sickening smile.  
  
"Scream for me Saiya-jin. You know you want to."  
  
Slow bulbs of his essence traveled up the tendrils.  
  
Yet Overlord Vegeta didn't feel drained. But weakened.  
  
It was taking his power!!!  
  
Lips bared in a silent snarl, he pulled with all his might against the swirling goo. He couldn't budge it.  
  
Ama watched as he struggled to free his arm in amusement. "It won't work Saiya-jin. The other world is different. You cannot control it."  
  
"Is that right wench?" hissed the King. A smirked crossed his face.  
  
Goku started forward, only to be held back by Vegeta.  
  
Slowly, the Overlord's hair receded. Yet the smirk stayed. The portal lighted in an unholy pink.  
  
There was no time to scream as the sky exploded in brilliant white.  
  
But laughter could still be heard.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Can we PLEASE fly a little lower!?!" Chichi screeched desperately, but for all their sakes remaining still.  
  
"Kaasan, I can't. As soon as I get you guys to somewhere safe, I have to go back." Gohan reasoned, already flying low due to the added weight.  
  
Bulma, arms crossed over Gohan's protective arm, scanned the forested horizon.  
  
"Gohan dear, can't you just set us down here? I mean, if they're bent on killing us, isn't it obvious to destroy the planet?"  
  
Gohan's mouth set in a grim line. "Bulma-san, my father and Vegeta will skin me alive if anything happened to you."  
  
Bulma scoffed. "We'll be fine. We're not TOTALLY useless you know. Chichi can fight, and I'm the greatest genius the universe has ever known..."  
  
Gohan sweatdropped.  
  
Chichi peeked between closed fingers. "Gohan, what's that?"  
  
They all looked ahead to see the sky slowly blackening, gaining and consuming the red skies.  
  
Gohan tightened his grip. "Kami..."  
  
"Gohan? What is it!?! Tell us!" Bulma shrieked frantically.  
  
He gulped. "Saiya-jin. They're all Saiya-jin."  
  
Even the two human females could see now. Thousands upon thousands of the flying warriors, one bright flame leading the way. An army of Saiya-jin.  
  
"Wow..." Chichi breathed.  
  
"Shouldn't we get out of here?" Bulma said nervously, looking in apprehension at the approaching swarm.  
  
Gohan shook his head.  
  
Suddenly, a familiar form fazed into view.  
  
"Has it taken you this long third-class?"   
  
Bulma blinked. "T-Trunks?"  
  
The golden haired warrior looked at her with a scowl, acting totally oblivious to the fast approaching army behind him.  
  
Gohan looked at him. "Do you know a safe place for us?"  
  
Prine Vegeta smirked. "Keep going. You'll reach a fortress station. It's armed to the teeth and I'm sure the woman can figure out how to use the weapons."  
  
Bulma 'humphed'.  
  
Gohan just nodded. "Thank you." No need to be impolite, no matter how big a jerk he is.  
  
The Prince looked over his shoulder and waved a hand forward.  
  
"FOR THE GLORY OF THE SAIYA-JIN EMPIRE!!!" His voice carried and was echoed loudly in cheers from the men flying around them.  
  
Leers and smirks were directed at them as men passed.  
  
Prince Vegeta mockingly finger saluted and blasted off, green eyes flashing red as he did.  
  
Chichi let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.  
  
"Kaasan, Bulma-san, are you okay?" Gohan asked sincerely.  
  
Bulma nodded. "Get moving mister. You're in a hurry, and there's a a whole Saiya-jin fortress full of weapons waiting for me."  
  
"H-hai."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Serpia glowered impatiently, slipping another dagger into her armour. The looks from the other three women were becoming annoying.  
  
Mirai Pan shivered again, having donned a spare set of armour.   
"How can you stand it?"  
  
"Stand what?"   
  
She glanced at her other self. "The memories."   
  
Serpia scoffed. "Get over it. It didn't happen to you, and I have no business in the past and neither do you. Especially mine."  
  
Rebuffed, Mirai Pan remained silent, looking at her mate in the tank.   
  
Looking between them in mass confusion, Bura sighed. "Is anyone of you going to tell me?"  
  
Looking up sharply, Serpia's eyes narrowed. "It's none of your business. I want to get out of here as soon as possible. I've got a score to settle."  
  
Pan smirked. "Are you sure you don't just want to see the Prince?"  
  
"..." Her counterpart blinked slowly. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?!" Her head loomed over Pan's menacingly.  
  
Hands raised defensively, Pan laughed.  
  
Mirai Pan raised an eyebrow delicately. "And what about you and Trunks huh?"  
  
Immediately, a blush spread over her cheeks.  
  
Both Bura and Mirai Pan leaned closer. "Hn?"  
  
"We're just friends."   
  
Bura laughed. "Then why were you avoiding him this morning? And the fact you were both blushing...just what are you up to girlfriend?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively while Mirai Pan smirked.  
  
"Shut up!" screamed Pan indignantly. "We didn't do anything! I mean, I'm in a completely different room! And I was NOT blushing! It's god damned TRUNKS!!!" There's no way anything other than friendship can happen betwen us!!!"  
  
"Do I hear longing?" Bura teased.  
  
Serpia shook her head. "Bakas."  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
Mirai Pan smiled. "So why are you denying so hard if there's nothing to hide?"  
  
Pan gritted her teeth, a vein starting to appear in her head.  
  
"It's because it's Saiya-jin mating season. If they choose each other, it's pretty likely they will mate during the course of the full moon."   
  
The three other women looked at Serpia in sync.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
The demi-saiya-jin sighed. "In lamen's terms, if she wants him, believe me, she'll get him."  
  
Bura tapped her cheek thoughtfully. "I've heard of this from Papa. You mean she's in heat?"  
  
"NANI!?!" Pan screamed.  
  
Serpia shrugged. "Supposedly. If a Saiya-jin has decided on a mate, he, she cannot resist the other, and will go to any lengths to mate with the other. If this isn't fulfilled, their subconcious will prevoke it anyway."  
  
Mirai Pan leaned back."Oooooh." She laughed cheekily. "I see so if they don't....mate, they'll dream about it?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
Bura smirked, leaneding towards Pan. "So Pan-chan, have you been having erotic dreams about my brother?"  
  
Her face went beet red. Defensively she threw speculation elsewhere. "What about you Serpia? How come you know this?! Unless YOU have been having 'dreams' about your Prince."  
  
In turn, they looked at her.  
  
To their utter satisfaction, her cheeks only slightly pinkened.   
  
"The influence of the moon does not change my feelings of hatred toward him. There is no point to this conversation. And I refuse to take part in it."  
  
Three mouths opened in sync.  
  
A loud beep stopped their comments however.  
  
"Their healing has been finished. We should open the tanks." Serpia said emotionlessly and waited while the water drained.  
  
Bura, Pan and Mirai Pan politely looked away as the barely clothed guys stepped out, and who immediately blushed seeing Serpia.  
  
A low rumble shook the floor.  
  
"Get dressed. We will be needed." Serpia gestured to the pile of armour on the opposite table. "Pan. We will need transportation."  
  
"Great I'm reduced to a bus service." Pan muttered but followed her counterpart outside.  
  
The sky was dark red, and strangely devoid of clouds. Another shockwave ran through the ground.  
  
"Anything happening?" Mirai Trunks ducked under the low door way, dressed in traditional armour. He looked worriedly at his mate. "Pan-chan, are you okay?"  
  
"You are annoyingly over protective you know?" Mirai Pan smiled and leaned into him. "And absolutely squat is happening. Pan's going to lend us her bus services though."  
  
Bura and Pan laughed.  
  
"Huh?" He said, confused. Must be a girl thing.  
  
Serpia scowled. "Stop this dithering and let's go."  
  
"But if my dad's fighting them, those girls don't stand a chance!" Goten said enthusiastically, before hitting his head on the doorway.  
  
Pan grinned. "Yep. Nobody's stronger than my oji-san!"  
  
"That may be, but would you not feel better if you were there to help?"   
  
"She's right. The last fight with Bebi, I had to bail him out." Trunks stepped over the swirly eyed Goten, smirking cockily.  
  
Pan scoffed. "You were on Bebi's side in half of that fight Boxer Boy."  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Mirai Trunks interupted, stepping between the lightning death glares between Trunks and Pan.  
  
Bura flipped her hair."Evil bad guy taking over the earth etc. So are we going or what? I don't like the sound of those explosions."  
  
Pan let out a breath. "Grab hold."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A body dropped out of the sky at the booted feet of the King.  
  
Rasping for breath, Overlord Vegeta smirked menacingly, the lone figure standing in the huge crater that was the result of the blast.  
  
Goku and Vegeta looked down in apprehension.  
  
The water clothed female was still in the dirt.  
  
The King wiped the blood from his mouth, and spat the rest viciously on her prone form.  
"To contend with Vegeta is to lose wench."  
  
Above, Busu narrowed her eyes. "Fool."  
  
Laughing, Overlord Vegeta kicked the body in the side to make sure it was dead. It rolled several feet away, her hair sheilding her face.  
  
"Hmph." Turning, he looked at the two other Saiya-jin. "Gather those fools in the dirt."  
  
Goku blinked. "What about the other one?"  
  
The King smirked. "She will stay back if she knows what's good for her..."  
  
He went silent as dirt rustled behind him.  
  
Goku and Vegeta clenched their fists.   
  
A demented laugh escaped her lips. Silver gilt hair, slightly browned by dirt covered her face as her body rose from the ground.  
  
"Foolish Saiya-jin. You cannot kill me. You assume I'm weak like you mortals. Your mistake." Her eyes were dark purple as she raised her head, a smile fixed on her lips.  
  
Overlord Vegeta turned slowly, still smirking arrogantly. "I do not make mistakes wench."  
  
"Hmhnhm." She shoulders shook as she laughed. It was not a good sound.  
  
"You're annoying me." Overlord Vegeta growled, flying forward in attack.  
  
Goku stepped forward. "Vegeta NO!!!..."  
  
His knee collided with her face.  
  
Vegeta looked at Goku. "No what? he seems to be doing fine."  
  
Goku's fist clenched harder. "I felt something..."  
  
Blows snapped Ama's body side to side as each landed with frightening accuracy and pain. Undetered, King Vegeta slammed hit after hit on her with cold efficiency.  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms. "This is too easy."  
  
"No, something is...wrong." Goku looked up suddenly at the other female. "She hasn't moved at all. Before, they made it clear they fought together in perfect teamwork. So why isn't she helping as her partner is getting beaten to a pulp?"  
  
Vegeta frowned and was amazed at the words that left his mouth next. "You may be right Kakarotto."  
  
"Nn...ha!" The shout was delivered with a hard kneed to her stomach, followed by two balled fists on her head as her body bent.  
  
Ama's eyes suddenly flew wide as she doubled over, a hint of blue blood on her lips.  
  
With a pleasured snarl, a fist flew at her face.  
  
But instead hit a solid wall of energy.  
  
Eyes wide while her lips tilted again in smile, the wall turned purple, and locked his fist.  
  
King Vegeta gave a short laugh. "You truly are stupid."  
  
She said nothing as her hair lifted with pure energy.   
  
He grunted and found he couldn't open his fist. Suddenly, he was getting pushed back, yet he couldd not move his fist.  
  
"Vegeta!!!!" Goku yelled desperately in dread.  
  
The Overlord's eyes widened as a fist appeared, mirroring his own, but glistening and swirling in purple goo.  
  
"What in the..!?"  
  
The wall melted into form.  
  
Overlord Vegeta was thrown back as a mirror image of himself smirked. Souless and hollow eyes looked at its opened and closed fist.  
  
Goku's jaw opened in horror. Beside him, Vegeta growled, eyes narrowing.  
  
Ama smiled and placed a hand on the shadow Vegeta's shoulder. "Kill him."  
  
Shadow Vegeta smirked, closed his fists and screamed. The souless sound erupted like the sound of a thousand cries of pain from a bottomless throat.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
A/N Phew! Did THAT take long to type! Intrigued?  
  
Who is the mysterious woman who has taken over Bardock's body!?  
  
Just what happened to Alternate Kakarotto's family?  
  
Is Bulma and a fortress of weapons a good idea? And Chichi with her?!  
  
Will the New Gen succumb to the moon's power?  
  
And will I EVER finish this damn story!?!?!?!?! 


	9. Chapter 9

THREE DIMENSIONS  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Bulma...um...are you sure you know what you're doing?" Gohan looked at the technical genius typing viciously on the keyboard with a mix of apprenhension and confusion.  
  
Chichi waved him off. "Gohan dear, go, your tousan needs you. I'm sure Goku-sa needs someone as strong as you by his side."  
  
The apprenhension multiplied.  
  
Bulma smiled. "Gohan, we're fine. Go."  
  
"Demo..." He figited with his armour.  
  
"Go." Chichi leveled at him The Glare. Of course, her son grinned, an exact replica of his father's famous grin and backed away.  
  
"Hai kaasan, but..."  
  
"GO!" Bulma pressed a button and suddenly, the ground beneath Gohan started to move him away. He spun around and looked at them worriedly as he moved away on the moving walkways.  
  
"Becareful Gohan!!!" Chichi waved.  
  
"Let's get to work." Bulma smirked evilly, the smirk she wore with dangerous technology in her hands or when she had the upper hand on Vegeta.Or both. Chichi grinned.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
The three men blocked against the screams, blood running freely down their ears at the horrible sounds of death.  
  
Rocks freed themselves from the ground rising slowly upwards as a sign of the thing's power. Unatural clouds burned red in the sky.  
  
Shadow Vegeta laughed, his voice consisting of the screams of thousands of the death and dying.  
  
Overlord Vegeta snarled. "Shut up wannabe." Without hesitaion, he drove a fist into that thing's 'mouth'. The fist hit solid purple goo. Shadow Vegeta tilted his head.  
  
"He doesn't know pain, he can't be stopped, and he can't be destroyed. Try your best Saiya-jin." Ama laughed, flashing around them before joining her other in the sky.  
  
Goku and Vegeta grinded their teeth. This has gone on far too long. Both glanced at eachother.   
  
Shadow Vegeta glared down at his original. Silent. A fist suddenly collided with the Overlord's face. Followed shortly by the eerie slam of a tornado kick to his ribs.  
  
Overlord Vegeta doubled over, and powered up back into SSJ3 with a howl. He charged the purple fiend with a blaze of fury. Both fazed in the air.  
  
Busu and Ama shrieked in laughter. "Foolish Saiya-jin...!!!" They were cut short as double fists collided with their heads. The two females were sent spinning through the air.   
  
Goku and Vegeta flew after then, smashing both feet into their backs in sync, both females slamming into the ground with craterous force.  
  
"Ka....me...."  
  
"Final..."  
  
Both men charged up their attacks, ki collecting in their hands as rocks flew with their combined powerups.  
  
"Ha...me...HA!!!"  
  
"FLASH!!!"  
  
Two attacks joined as one, swirling brilliantly towards the ground with the screams of the two Saiya-jin. It collided in a explosive ball of light. The sky was drowned out in brilliant light for the aftermath of seconds. The only sound was the sonic waves brought on by the two dueling Vegetas.  
  
"You will pay for that Saiya-jin."  
  
The whisper of voices made the two men spin around, only to face the palm of the two females.  
  
"HELL FIRE!!!"  
  
Purple fire exploded in their faces, sending both back as more blasts lashed at their bodies. The Saiya-jins blocked with their arms crossed, droven back as the blasts did not stop.  
  
Busu waved her palm across the air with a shout.  
  
Vegeta and Goku disappeared in mid air, only to appear moments later in their original forms, gasping for breath and still tormented by the continued blasts. Sweat dripped from their brows in the effort to block the blasts.  
  
The two laughed, and increased the velocity off the blasts, driving the Saiya-jins into the ground.  
  
"What...what happen Vegeta?!" Goku strained against the blasts.  
  
"Why are you asking me Baka!?!"  
  
Suddenly the blasts stopped. Only to reveal the horror of the energy heading toward them. The two Saiya-jins screamed, Goku lifting his fingers to his forhead too late as the blast hit.  
  
Once again, the sky lit up. Laughter sounded from above from two slightly singed females.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"I can't."  
  
All face faulted with the exception of Serpia.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T!?!" Bura screamed.  
  
Pan lowered the two fingers from her forehead. "I can't." She said simply. Eye twitched from all around.  
  
Mirai Trunks frowned. "We should start flying then."  
  
"But WHY!?! Pan! Are you SURE you can't do it?!" Trunks screamed, showing the reason he was related to his sister.  
  
"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW UNDERWEAR BOY!?! I JUST CAN'T!!!"  
  
Both glared at eachother, strangely with rising blushes.  
  
Serpia rubbed her forehead. "It may be that the ki tree my ojii-san planted block the energy that you use to teleport."  
  
"Or," Mirai Pan smirked, "Your hormones from the moon is making you panic, because of your inevitable mating with Trunks." She and Bura nodded.  
  
"WHAT!?!" They both screamed.  
  
"Makes sense, you can't teleport when you are panicked. So mate and get it over with." Serpia stated. Goten grabbed his mouth to stop barrels of laughter from spilling forth.  
  
"NANI!?!" Both screamed again.  
  
"JUST WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I WANT TO MATE WITH...WITH...HIM!?!" Pan huffed loudly.  
  
"Plus, it would take too long..." She punched Trunks's face.  
  
Mirai Trunks smiled that small smile of his. They were much happier in their time. And the effect was good on his mate. Especially in the bedroom...  
  
Mirai Pan kicked him, picking out that look on his face.  
  
"Fine. If we leave the protection of the ki trees, you should be able to teleport, unless it is because of your idiotic mating urges." Serpia floated up, leaving Pan and Trunks spluttering.  
  
Bura and Goten smirked, laughing silently as they followed her.  
  
Once everyone was out of the canopy...  
  
"Okay...okay...um...just where are we going? I mean if we go to the battlefield we'd get in the way or get killed by a blast..." Pan had the fingers to her forehead again, refusing to blush with Trunks's hand on her waist. Correction, two Trunk's hands.  
  
Serpia narrowed her eyes at hat sshe was about to say. "Lock on the Prince's ki."  
  
Pan laughed. "You're the boss."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Prince Vegeta smirked, hearing the cheers from the Saiya-jin behind him as he neared the battlefield. His father's ki shaking the planet beneath.  
  
"Overlord must be having fun." A Saiya-jin said behind him.  
  
"I feel sorry for the poor chump fight such awesome power." Another answered.  
  
The Prince sneered coldly green eyes flashing. "You fools better shut those traps of yours. The battle ahead is no joke. You are soldiers. Act like one."  
  
Both immediately nodded. "We apoligise Ouji-sama."  
  
Below, monsters, phantoms and insects suddenly poured from invisble portals.  
  
Prince Vegeta scowled. "MEN!!! I want those things destroyed! Show no mercy!"  
  
A thunder of cheers sounded as Saiya-jin poured down, some already in oorazu form, all brimming with bloodlust.  
  
"Elites! Follow me!"  
  
There were gasps from behind him. "Now what!?"  
  
Infront of him stood the...earthlings. The Prince smirked.  
  
Pan stuck her tongue out at Trunks. "See? Don't get delusional underwear boy."  
  
"Oh you know you want me."  
  
Serpia narrowed her eyes at the Prince, noting he was already in SSJ. "How far are we from the battleground?"  
  
"YOU want to fight with us onna?" He sneered. Looks of leering from the elites behind him directed at the women.  
  
Serpia's hands flashed as sudden daggers appeared in them. "I expect to be paid."  
  
Even Bura looked surprised.  
  
He just looked at her before the whole ranking burst out in laughter.  
  
Serpia fingered the dagger before throwing it. It stopped inches from the Prince's head.  
  
The soldiers stopped laughing. Prince Vegeta smirked.  
  
"You must be joking." He flicked the dagger away. "You are a no-class demi Saiya-jin. You can't get in even the third ranking into the Empire's armies. And you expect to be paid as a elite?"  
  
"No, more. Unless you want those precious Saiya-jin behind you killed." Serpia smiled chillingly. "I don't kill for free."  
  
Pan and Mirai pan gasped.  
  
"Serpia-chan, what do you mean..." Bura started.  
  
Prince Vegeta looked amused. "Very well assassin. One thousand credits."  
  
She snorted. "That is below me. One hundred thousand, no less."  
  
The elites behind him sneered at her. "Or what little girl?" One soldier laughed.  
  
A knife suddenly protruded from his forehead. The New Gen's eyes widened.  
  
"Or that." Serpia watched him drop into the awaiting jaws of one of the monster insects.  
  
Prince Vegeta scowled. "You just killed one of my soldier's wench."  
  
She smirked at him. "He deserved it. "  
  
"You will get your fee wench. AFTER the battle. Assuming you survive." He looked at the people behind her. "You fools however have no part in this."  
  
Mirai Trunks scowled. "Goku-san and Vegeta are also in there. We will not stand down."  
  
"Those weaklings? I can't even feel their power!"  
  
Their eyes widened. Pan put two fingers to her forehead, frantically searching.  
  
"Oh no...he's right...Ojii-san...Their ki is very low. Too low." Pan looked worriedly around.  
  
"Papa's in Trouble?!" Bura screamed.  
  
Trunks closed his fists, eyes flashing.  
  
Prince Vegeta laughed. "Overlord will finish this. Me and my men are only going to get a bit of the action. You will be useless."  
  
"We'll see about that Prince." Goten said. "My tousan is much more powerful than Vegeta."   
  
"Try repeating that fool." He said menacingly.  
  
"Let's go." Pan said in disgust.  
  
Serpia nodded. "I trust that world's Kakarotto."  
  
"Whatever." Prince Vegeta signaled to his men. "Forward men!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Goku screamed, feeling his body tearing in the blast. The light blinded him for moments on end. It was moments later when both men slammed back into the ground, bleeding, and their energy also depleted.  
  
Both heaved for breath, desperately trying to gather the energy that was not there for a counterattack.  
  
Busu and Ama landed harshly on their stomachs, kicking them both in the face, before getting off them.  
  
"So pathectic little Saiya-jin. What happened to all that delicious power of yours?" Busu taunted. "Oh yes, we took it." With another round of laughing, she put her feet on Goku's face.  
  
Vegeta snarled. "Get away from him. His life belongs to me." Struggling, he got up, rasping loudly, eyes burning in anger. Ama watched in amusement. And slammed her knee into his back.  
  
"Vegeta..." Goku managed beneath the woman's feet.  
  
"Don't worry about your friend Saiya-jin. Your life matters not. And will end in my hands." Busu pressed down harder, making his fists lash out weakly.  
  
"Why...?" Goku muffled against the dirt.  
  
"Because I can." She laughed, kicking him with her other foot.  
  
Vegeta slammed into the ground, only to be pulled up again and attacked repeatedly. The force of the woman's hits being the only thing keeping him in the air. Blood escaped painfully from his mouth.  
  
And suddenly, both pressures were released.  
  
Goku and Vegeta looked up to see ki gathering in a combined attack. Wearily, their eyes also caught on ssomething else. That something else burned bright in the sky.  
  
Vegetasei's moon.  
  
Power entered their bodies with a surge of anger. Eyes flamed red, and their bodies pulsed with energy. With a howl, both of their tails lashed angrily in the air.  
  
The two females narrowed their eyes, energy gathering in their upraised palms.  
  
Twin screams vibrated through the air, as fur, vibrantly golden tore through the broken patches of armour and their bodies grew into the ancient form of oorazu.  
  
In the air, Overlord Vegeta flattened his palm. "BIG BANG ATTACK!!!"  
  
Shadow Vegeta repeated the action without the words. Their blasts, one purple, one gold collided in the air. But suddenly the purple one won over. But the Overlord was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Out of nowhere, an elbow smashed into the Shadow's face, propelling it back, straight into King Vegeta's knee. Interlocked fists doubled down on the thing's head sending it spinning through the air.  
  
It doesn't know pain...he can't be stopped and he can't be destroyed. But the stupid fool made oen mistake. This thing was made of the material of those portals. And those portals could be destroyed quiet easily.  
  
Overlord Vegeta roared, charging the disgusting clone and rammed a fist right into it's stomach. It didn't finch, only lashed out with its limbs. Using his legs to block and dodging the various attacks, the King drove his other fist into the gooey contents of its stomach. As expected, small tendrils latched onto his arms. But ki was already charging into his palms in his ultimate attack.  
  
"FINAL..."  
  
The thing didn't stop, didn't even acknowledge the incoming blast, still attacking ruthlessly with the available limbs.  
  
"FLASH!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Most anti-climatically Shadow Vegeta exploded into a million bits of goo.  
  
A sudden wave of energy lashed at him from the ground.  
  
Overlord Vegeta's eyes widened as he saw. As he saw those weakling from another universe tranform. Transform unlike anything he had seen before. Unlike any power he had felt. And to his horror, realised they were stronger than him.  
  
  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Oorazu-Goku roared, light engulfing its body as conciencness easily remembered shot through primal chords. Power, unlike any previous Super Saiya-jin 4 transformation coarsed through his body. Red eyes could see that Vegeta was going through the same thing. The same red eyes bared in black anger as twin blasts, insignificant to its current level exploded against them, engulfing both in deadly energy.  
  
  
The smoke clouded everything in seconds. There was no sound. Not even laughter.  
  
But all could feel it.  
  
The kis hidden in the smoke were beyond what anything in this universe could be. It was above what was thought to be the last level of Super Saiya-jin, level three, these powers could destroy even the universe.  
  
Overlord Vegeta's eyes flashed in disbelief. "Masaka..."  
  
Busu and Ama screamed, thrusting their palms forward. "HELLFIRE!!!" The purple flame blasts exploded in the smoke in neon pink.  
  
But as the dust cleared, to figures stood upon the up-thrusted rock in the middle of the crater, tails lashing behind the walls of red felt. Yellow eyes rimmed in red peered up at the two females as wild energy crackled around their bodies.  
  
Slowly, the two Super Saiya-jin 4 floated up, the rock crumbling beneath their feet.  
  
Vegeta looked at his gloved hand before slowly clenching it into a fist. At last the power of SSJ4 was his. And it was without the lowly help of a machine. And, he was much more powerful this time. With a smirk of triumph, he set his eyes on the females that looked identical to Kakarotto's grandbrat.  
  
Goku blinked slowly, grinning the way only he could.   
  
And suddenly, both disappeared.  
  
Overlord Vegeta watched in grim shock as the two moved faster than he could follow, in sync, kneeding the two bitches in the stomach.   
  
Already, he could tell they were no match. In addition to the power of SSJ4, those Earthlings had the power of the Full moon. Which meant their power was doubled. Hatred seethed in his core.  
  
Busu and Ama doubled in pain, blue blood trailing down their lips. How was this possible?! The Saiya-jins could move as fast as they could! But their power was...  
  
Goku tornado kicked the one called Busu into the ground. While Vegeta did the same with the other. There was no contest. He watched as the two struggled up.  
  
Vegeta and Goku mirrored each other as both moved their hands to their sides.  
  
"KA...ME......HAAAAAAA.....MEEE.....HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"GAR....LICK....HO!!!!"  
  
The blasts hit head on, blowing the two away, and exploding magnificently in the sky. Without a doubt the beings known as Busu and Ama were dead.  
  
With a small tornado of dust, the two SSJ4 landed.  
  
"Aren't you going to pity them as you always do Kakarotto?" Vegeta sneered.  
  
Goku smiled. "They do not deserve it."  
  
Overlord Vegeta landed beside them, face impassive, but his eyes held hatred. They had surpassed him. No one surpasses him.   
  
  
It was at that moment, that the air shivered.  
  
But to their relief, the ones who appeared were familiar faces.  
  
"Ojii-san!" Pan screamed, latching onto him. "Thank kami you're okay!"  
  
Goku chuckled. "I'm fine Pan-chan."  
  
"Wow...dad, you're in Super Saiya-jin FOUR!!!" Goten gaped.  
  
"Father?!" Mirai Trunks screamed.   
  
Vegeta 'hmphed', silently accepting as his one and only daughter latched on to him like Kakarotto's grandbrat did.  
  
Prince Vegeta had the same impassive face as his father. "Masaka." Serpia shot him a triumphant look.   
  
Mirai Pan had her jaw to the ground. She had only seen the likes of SSJ2 and that transformation equalled the power of a nova star....but beyond, seemed, impossible.  
  
  
Laughter shouted from behind them.  
  
They all turned to see the lone man floating slightly in the air.  
  
Overlord Vegeta scowled. "Bardock. Thought you were dead."  
  
The man smiled. "Do not worry Oou-sama, Nappa, Radditz and Turles are safe."  
  
"Why should I worry about those fools?" King Vegeta sneered.  
  
Prince Vegeta glanced at Serpia. She had not moved. A frown marred her face. Something was not right.  
  
'Bardock' kneeled down beside the two female's bodies. "They are dead."  
  
Goku felt himself frown as well. "Father, is something wrong?" Bardock did not seem like the type to call the other Vegeta that title. Nor did this Bardock seem...right. Even the insane Saiya-jin they meet before had that rightness of belonging, this one did not.  
  
"That is not Bardock." Serpia growled.  
  
Once again, the man smiled. "Whatever do you mean child?"  
  
"You are NOT my Ojii-san." She snarled.  
  
'Bardock' laid a hand over both female's faces. "Of course I am Pan."  
  
Serpia clenched her fist. "My name is not Pan."  
  
"What are you doing!?" Mirai Trunks screamed! The two females started to glow.   
  
The man smiled again.  
  
"NO!" Vegeta snarled too late as Busu and Ama gasped, backs lurching upwards as their eyes flutterd open.  
  
They immediately screamed.  
  
The Z-gumi looked in horror as they rose. And in shock as they feel to their knees.  
  
'Bardock' looked at them in chilling tenderness as they sobbed at his feet.  
  
"My God, We are..." Ama sobbed, but was cut off as both suddenly levitated in the air, grabbing their necks in effort. Yet there was nothing that held them.  
  
The man smiled at them. "Dear Ama, I would not think you would get carried away with Busu's schemes. You know I love you. But I cannot forgive this. Death is not something I accept. Life is much more punishable."  
  
At these words, both limped and stared at 'Bardock' in fear.  
  
"You have squandered my gift to you. Do you love me?" he asked, looking directly at the two with intensity.  
  
Tears welled down their cheeks. "We do my God."  
  
"Then you must obey me." The two nodded, sobbing quietly as a gigantic portal swirled behind them, transparent and opaque at the same time.  
  
It closed as the two females were gripped by watery tentacles and pulled in, their screaming echoing the now familar sound of a thousand tortured souls.  
  
"Who are you?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"I am...Mesuinu." He said calmly, eyes blank and souless.  
  
"You are the wench's commander." Prince Vegeta stated. There was definitely something wrong there.  
  
"No, I am their God."  
  
And blackness consumed them.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
  
A/N: Muahahahahahaha! Yet ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!!! Well, at least I explained somethings! And yes, I know, this chapter is remarkably short. But ending here is cruel and I enjoy being cruel...*Frantically dodges the many curses accompanied with ki blasts* Okay! Okay! I'm going back to work!!! YEESH! 


	10. Chapter 10 *damned this took long*

THREE DIMENSIONS  
  
Chapter 10  
  
A/N: This chapter may disturb some people since it contains a rape scene...or the after math, but still pretty dark. I won't reveal anything here though. You have to read. And since I didn't put this in the earlier chapters, DISCLAIMER: I have accepted I will never own DBZ/GT and am crying at the moment, BUT I'm trying! But as of yet, it belongs to the genius Akira Toriyama and his goonies, Toei and FUNi.  
  
  
Darkness.  
  
Once again, darkness.  
  
"How long did you lie there?"  
  
A voice, female, so...powerful. But there was no body to correspond with the voice. Not that she cared anymore.  
  
The lone woman looked at the scene with haunted eyes. That moment in time marked the rest of her life. Her pitiful, worthless, meaningless, life.  
  
There was a house. A cosy home. A family once resided there. They were happy. They were outcasts, but they were happy. It seemed at one time there would be no end to their happiness. They were wrong.  
  
And on this day, it was the wrongest it could get.  
  
Men.  
  
Blood.  
  
Slaughter.  
  
Rape.  
  
Death.  
  
No nine year old should see such things let alone be part of them. And no being alive should've been able to carry them out. Again, they were wrong. That being had a name. His cause unjust, uncaring. He destroyed everything for one thing. His ego. But they had paid the price in blood and worst. That being's name was Vegeta.  
  
She hated that name.  
  
Hate.  
  
That term was too light. It was beyond hate. Beyond what hate could fathom.   
  
In the light the scene played again. For strangely, the third time since she was back on this loathsome planet. She only stayed for one thing. To kill Vegeta. She wasted her life to do it. She murdered, and bloodied her hands to do this. After that, she would be satisfied, though no pleasure could come from it, but she would be satisfied. And then she could die. Or live. It didn't matter.  
  
Again she saw it. And again, the voice came.  
  
"How long did you lie there?"  
  
She didn't know. She broke on that day. As broken as her body was. Was it hours? Days? Weeks? That was the day she lost her feeling. Except perhaps anger. The rest flowed free of her. Like the blood that flowed free from between her legs. She didn't like to remember this. The pain. The unfeeling. Once she was happy.   
  
Crying.  
  
"She didn't stop did she? She has never stopped. You didn't care did you?"  
  
The voice again.   
  
But it was right. The crying. It wasn't hers. It was...her mothers. The only one besides her that had survived. The one that helped her to grow. And one day get her revenge. But the crying had never stopped. Never.  
  
"You didn't care when she was murdered." It stated.  
  
She didn't. She had cried. The tears meant nothing. By then, she had been trained to kill. Her mother's death was the last piece in the game Vegeta could play. Another crime against her family. Another pain she will inflict tenfold on him.   
  
Funny how originally, he let them live, after the whole of his army had had their way, so they could suffer. So they could remember. Only a mind such as his could think up such torture. But they had lived. She had lived.  
  
It was enough.  
  
The voice smiled. It was in the very air. It asked the one question that could grant her wish. To grant Vegeta's death.  
  
"Will you join me?"  
  
Serpia smiled. The same sickening smile that had played on Busu's and Ama's lips now reflected on her own. "Yes."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Fire.  
  
It spread with the endless destruction.   
  
"Weak."  
  
The voice taunted at her.  
  
She had to agree. She was weak. She couldn't stop them. She couldn't stop them from killing. She couldn't stop them from killing her parents.  
  
The fire blew back to reveal her ultimate nightmares.  
  
In her heart she knew she still couldn't defeat them. And she knew, she feared them.  
  
"You can kill them you know."  
  
She watched them. She had never seen this. She never wanted to. Vaguely, she could feel the blood seep from her clenched fists. They did this.  
  
The screaming was horrible. A scream she had never heard. A scream she could've heard. She had to kill them.  
  
Black and blonde monsters advanced. Flying as one.  
  
"No..." her voice was soft, holding all the pain she held.  
  
Her father screamed. The father she never knew. She could see. She could see his body rip. The screaming didn't stop. Her heart did. It stopped feeling.  
  
Again, that voice repeated. "You can kill them you know."  
  
The jinzouningen, 17 and 18 laughed. Laughter that had to be silenced. At her hands.  
  
The scene changed.   
  
"No..." The whisper sounded again. This she didn't want to see. Ever again. No...  
  
The monsters had not cared. They didn't know. It was just routine to them. But that day had killed off what happiness she had through her nomadic life.  
  
Her mother.  
  
She could remember the lifeless eyes. Those horrible lifeless eyes. Her body torn, the death had been quick. It didn't make things better. It didn't make the hate less. It didn't make her life any more worthy. And it didn't make the fact anymore clearer. She wouldve never stood a chance against them. She was not a Super Saiya-jin. If she was, she still would be killed. Her family would never be avenged. And she would die knowing that.  
  
Her life had no meaning. Noone loved her anymore. Why not die?  
  
The voice circled her. "Join me, and you will get your chance."  
  
Mirai Pan saw the one chance she would get to destroy her nightmare, and accepted.  
  
"Yes, my God."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
  
"Where am I!?"  
  
She spun around, knowing what was there, yet her mind, stubborn to the core, would not believe it.  
  
Never ending darkness.  
  
She started to run.  
  
Someone watched her. Someone she didn't like. It was disturbing.  
  
"There has to be a way out."  
  
Her breath ran in smoky gasps in the air. But it wasn't cold. But at the same time, it was. The cold wasn't around her, but pressing inside her. Another unwanted feeling.  
  
"You will be hard to break."  
  
That voice...  
  
"WHO ARE YOU!?! ANSWER ME!!"  
  
Silence.  
  
Her voice echoed in the endless darkness.  
  
She hated this. She hated being alone. She hated not knowing who the enemy was. It left her helpless. And that, she hated most of all.  
  
A cloth drifted down from above.  
  
"My...my bandana." She frowned, looking at it.  
  
"The other two had hard lives. You are different. They would give anything to have the fairy tale life you've led. Is that not right?"  
  
The voice held...disgust.   
  
She tried to summon her ki. But felt nothing. It wasn't right. To have no ki meant she was dead. And that couldn't be true.  
  
"Who are you!?" Her voice was shaky. She didn't like this.  
  
"But no. It isn't true is it?"  
  
It was female. That voice was female. And...powerful. Not in terms of ki. But...infinitely powerful.  
  
"What have you accomplished in your life?"  
  
Amusement.  
  
She will not stand by and let this...this...thing, taunt her.  
  
"ALOT!!! I am the grandaughter of Son Goku! The greatest man..."  
  
"Insignificant. By saying that, you dimish your self worth. It makes you less than nothing."  
  
She growled. "I am not nothing! I found most of the black star dragonballs...!!!"  
  
"Yet they were stolen away by another."  
  
"I...I...I fought against Bebi!!!" To her horror, tears started down her cheeks.  
  
"Fought. You merely watched as another defeated him. You are not powerful. You are insignificant. Unworthy of anything. You have proved nothing."  
  
"No...NO!!!" She screamed.  
  
"No? How many times did you have to be saved by another because you are weak? You depend on others. You need them. You are a parasite."  
  
She sank to her knees, clenching her fists. "No..."  
  
"Weak."  
  
"No! I am not weak! My family helps me because they love me! I AM NOT WEAK!!"  
  
"Oh? Do they? In your pathectic, weakminded life, what have they done for you?"  
  
"They...they taught me, they love me, they, they gave me life..." Her words sounded hollow to her ears. It wasn't true. It CAN'T be true.  
  
"Love you. Do they?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"How many times have they left you? Abandoned you?"  
  
She shook her head, clamping her hands over her ears. But the voice rang in her very mind.  
  
"Your grandfather, the supposed great man. He left you. Abandoned you for another. For most of your life he didn't care. Didn't care if you lived or died. Do you really think he did this because he loved you?"  
  
Again, amusement.  
  
"No...It can't be true..."  
  
"When he came back, he didn't recognise you. His own grandaughter. The one he supposedly loves. Within a day he was needed to leave again. Without you. You were not needed. Unwanted. But out of self delusion you followed."  
  
"NO! They didn't let me go because they cared for me!!!"  
  
"Is that true?"  
  
"YES! Kaasan and Tousan wanted to protect me!"  
  
"Is that why they ignored you? Is that why Goku and the boy Trunks were angry that you followed? They didn't want you to go because they hate your presence. They dispise being near you."  
  
Sobbing, she shook her head. "No...no..."  
  
"But for a year you travelled with ones who did not want you. You deluded yourself to think they needed you. Your parents could've brought you back. But they didn't. They didn't want to. Their only daughter in space, and they didn't even try to bring her back."  
  
"Because they couldn't!"  
  
"Because they didn't want to. Your father, the great Son Gohan, do you truly think he couldn't find a way if he truly wanted to? They did not care. They were happy without you. Everyone was."  
  
"It isn't true."  
  
"What help did you bring to help find the black star? You were beaten. Again and again. Worthless, weak and useless."  
  
She didn't want to listen, she didn't...  
  
She didn't want to believe.  
  
"They would rather be turned to metal then be with you. You were left alone. To die. They didn't care. Every time, they tried to be rid of you. But you with your own delusions didn't want to believe they didn't want such a loser like yourself."  
  
She brought her knees to her chin, shaking. "It can't be true."  
  
"When you returned to your precious planet, the whole world was evil because of your failure. And was happy that way. They enjoyed being able to hate you openly. Did you truly think that was because of Bebi? They hated you. And they enjoyed to be that way."  
  
Painful memories from those days where her parents hated her flashed in her mind. The spiteful words, the pain from their abuse...  
  
"That was their true feelings. Bebi only brought them out."  
  
"But Grandpa saved me!" Something was muddling her thoughts...it was getting hard to remember...  
  
"Was he? He was only trying to save the ones he cared about. You just happened to get in his way again. Always in his way. Always too weak."  
  
Annoyed faces of her family and friends flashed in her mind. There were too many occasions of those spiteful faces. Too many. She remembered these all too well.  
  
"And then he left. He left. To save that planet? Doubtful. He left to get away. He didn't want to be in the same place where one such as yourself dwelled. Get it through that weak mind of yours. They do not want you. They never wanted you. To this day they play to like you. But in their hearts there is only pity and disgust at you. You are not worthy of love."  
  
The last words broke the last beats of feeling in her heart. She stopped crying. She stopped trying to defend those she wthought she loved. Those that hated her back.  
  
"They hate me. They've always hated me." Her mind screamed at the injustice. All her life she had loved these monsters that took her for granted, and only gave hate and spite in return.  
  
"But I love you."  
  
"You...you do?" The voice of a frightened child, disbelieveing and full of hope.  
  
"Yes. And if you join me, you will get your revenge on those that hate you. Dispise and pity you."  
  
"I would like that." Her voice was small, frightened, and hateful.  
  
"Do you love me?" But this person loved her. It was enough.  
  
The girl formerly known as Son Pan smiled adoringly. "Yes my God."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Three figures drifted above the ground. Their silver gilt hair wavering slightly in the breeze. Their faces hidden.   
  
But they knew.  
  
There was no mistake who these women were.  
  
A man stood behind them. A man that they could call relative. But was not. The shell that was that man's body was occupied. It's original owner long gone to places unknown. Something terrible stood in it's place. Something that called itself a God.  
  
The face of Bardock twisted into a smile. There was no possible way any being in this universe or any other could make that smile of it's own will.  
  
The three women drifted in front of it, looking like lifeless dolls if it wasn't for the slight swaying of their bodies.  
  
The group that stood in horrified stupor in front of these unnatural beings, stared at them. Stared in disbelief, stared in curiousity, stared with apprehension. One moment, these three silver haired women stood by their side. Now they were...they were...  
  
Goku clenched his fists, red fur rippling in motion with his lashing tail.  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THEM!?!" He roared.  
  
The one that called itself Mesuinu crossed Bardock's arms.   
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all. I would never do anything to hurt those I love." That voice...it was impossible for those vocal chords to produce a voice so unlike anything they have heard. It was too powerful, too twisted, and distinctly female.  
  
"You sick bitch." Overlord Vegeta snarled.  
  
Mesuinu only smiled, turning Bardock's head to look at him. King Vegeta fought the urge to recoil at such a stare. The eyes on Bardock did not belong to that body. A first glance they were black to the core, but when looked at straight on, revealed a horrible sight. Pain, pain and suffering sang in those black depths, swirling in the blue flames that lighted in those orbs.   
  
A smile rose at his reaction. "Dear Vegeta, why would I hurt those I love?"  
  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THEM!?!" This time, it was Mirai Trunks that screamed. He scowled deeply in worry for one distinct person, floating in front of them on the ground.  
  
"I did not know you were blind as well." Mesuinu floated and gently ran a hand through the hair of the woman that wore the painfully familiar orange bandana.   
  
Black surges of anger spread through the Z warriors' bodies.  
  
"What have I done to them? What have I done to them...Well, why don't you ask them yourself?"   
  
At those words, all three heads shot up, eyes of tainted purple staring at them in hatred. Slow, sickening smiles like those of Busu and Ama spread across their faces, glinting in pure amthyst eyes.  
  
Two of them dropped the smile into dark, pleasurable scowls. The other, the one wearing Saiya-jin armor. The woman whose short, black hair was no longer spiked in the air, but fell in long silver strands past her shoulders. The one whose hands held familiar daggers. She smiled. Smiled in the way that could only be insane.  
  
"Pan-chan!!!" Bura screamed, trying to push back the tendrils of dread and fear, trying to reach this person she called a friend. Goten silently took her hand in comfort. The gesture was...nice.  
  
The one dressed in a black tank top and pants looked at them with blank, hateful eyes. She whispered something at them. Her voice was filled with hate as her eyes settled on Mirai Trunks.  
  
"Pan-chan..." He pleaded at her.  
  
She drew her hands into claws. "Jinzouningen."  
  
All of their eyes widened at that word. Even King Vegeta.  
  
"Jinzouningen." She repeated in a low snarl.  
  
Mirai Trunks stared at her in horror. "Nani?! The Artificial Humans are dead!"  
  
"Jinzouningen!" She screamed, bottomless eyes of purple flashing in rage. She screamed, powering up, flames of black consuming her body as she stared at them.  
  
Mirai Trunks realised too late what was happening. All at once his mate charged at him, slamming into his jaw with a horrendously powerful punch that the Pan he knew was uncapable of. The scream of her pained and hate filled voice filled his mind.  
  
"JINZOUNINGEN!!!"  
  
Clumsily he rose his arms to block the hits that were being forced on his body with wild ferocity. He didn't want to do this! This was his Pan-chan! There was no way he could hurt her like this!  
  
"Trunks! Hit back! You can't win like this!!!" Goten screamed seeing the other demi saiya-jin's relunctance in fear. He tore his hand from Bura's in sheer panick.  
  
"Trunks!" He screamed again.  
  
"NO! I WILL NOT HURT HER!!!" Mirai Trunks took another blow to the stomach, making him double in pain.  
  
"Trunks! Listen! That is not your Pan! She's been possessed! She doesn't see you! She sees the jinzouningen! Trunks!" Goku yelled, clenching his fists as Mirai Pan smashed her elbow into Mirai Trunks's face.  
  
Still the boy from the future would not fight back.  
  
"STOP IT!!! STOP THIS!!! YOUR FIGHT IS WITH ME!!!" Vegeta roared. He snarled and flew to help his son from the Future.  
  
Mesuinu tilted Bardock's head. "Oh...but they are not finished...Serpia-chan...do you love me?"  
  
The woman once known as Serpia smiled again, looking at Bardock in total obedience. She looked slowly at the group, eerily scary with those violet eyes.  
  
Mesuinu nodded, grinning sickingly.  
  
That was all the warning they got.  
  
Suddenly, she was just not there. And in another moment, King Vegeta found his hair cut off in a crew cut.  
  
It would've been funny if the assassin didn't attack again.  
  
Twin daggers sliced in a perfect arc at the Overlord's neck. Too fast to be stopped.  
  
A loud clang echoed.  
  
And suddenly the blades of those daggers were flying through the air.  
  
"Do not think you can take on my father without going through me wench."  
  
Prince Vegeta stood infront of his liege, his arms crossed.  
  
It was after a few seconds before the Overlord realised what happened.  
  
"MY HAIR!!!"  
  
Serpia only smiled, dropping the useless handles of her daggers.  
  
"Get out of my way boy." The sheer fury in the King's voice would've made any person run a million miles from where they were. His ki blasted red, the same colour as his eyes.  
  
Prince Vegeta did not turn around. "No. I will fight her. She is not your problem Oou-sama." The woman in front of him only smiled.  
  
"YOU DARE DISOBEY ME!?!" A hard back hand sent the Prince several metres away in the dirt. With a roar of fury, the King attacked, slamming a fist at Serpia.  
  
"No!" Goku flew forward, only to be blocked by the form of his grand daughter. "Pan..."  
  
"Hello ojii-san." She said in a sneer.  
  
Taking shaky breaths, he looked at his grand daughter calmly. "Pan. Get out of my way."  
  
Pan smiled, one of pure malevolence. "No."  
  
"Pan..."  
  
"No. Never again. You will not lie to me again."   
  
Looks of confusion passed around the group.  
  
Trunks blinked. "Pan-chan..."  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT!!!"   
  
The utter fury in that scream made him step back. Her eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
"Don't you dare address me again Trunks. Or I will kill you." Flickers of green entered the startling violet of her possesed eyes.  
  
Bura and Goten gasped at the sheer hatred in her voice. This wasn't their Pan. It couldn't be.  
  
"Oh, you think this isn't me right? Not your sweet, naive, little servant friend right?" She sneered, smiling at the wideness of their eyes. "Oh no, I didn't just read your minds did I? Oops."  
  
She raised a hand to her mouth in mock apology, before lowering it to reveal another malevolent sneer. "I won't be naive any longer. It is time for you to die, friends."  
  
And with that, she charged at them, a fist smashing into Bura with a sickening sound of bone on flesh. The young woman's scream was cut short as her body was thrown to the ground by locked fists on her head.  
  
They could only watch in horror.  
  
"They're perfect are they not?"  
  
The voice was like a thunder clap in blue skies.   
  
Mesuinu gestured around with Bardock's hands. "Don't you agree?"  
  
"Stop it. Stop it right now." The tone in his voice had never been used before. It was too ferocious, too angry, just too Un-Goku. Eyes blazing the yellow of Super Saiya-jin 4 narrowed to slits.  
  
"Hm...perfect replacementts for Busu and Ama. Perfect." Mesuinu suddenly looked at Goku. "Oh, I am sorry, did you say something?"  
  
With a roar, the Saiya-jin launched into the air, a fist thrown into Mesuinu's face.   
  
Only to repelled by a strange kind of force field that rippled in the air in crazy spectrums.  
  
"What...?"  
  
Mesuinu looked at the Saiya-jin above her. "There are things you do not understand Son Goku. And one of them is me. If you want a fight against me, you would lose a thousand times over or more. I could wipe your existence from the very planes of existence with a flick of an eyelash and you would not know it. You cannot win."  
  
Eyes that burned with black fire bore into his.  
  
Ripples continued from where his fist met air.  
  
Suddenly, cold pain scorched through his entire being, unlike anything he had felt before, too overwhelming to allow screaming, like a thousand needles were punctured into his body, a million times in a second, over and over and over...  
  
And suddenly the harsh dirt of the ground smashed against his bloody back.  
  
"Tousan!" Goten screamed, watching what happened with a dry throat.  
  
Then, as if the sands of time reversed, Goku's bloody body spun through the air, like a sick video replay, ending where it was a moment ago.  
  
Goten's eyes widened to saucers.  
  
Mesuinu laughed in amusement. "Do you understand now Son Goku?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Pan-chan! Listen to me!" His sentence was cut off with a vicious backhand, snapping his jaw to the left.  
  
"Will you cut the crap and fight boy?! She is beyond your reasoning!" Vegeta kicked the girl off him, followed by a fast ki blast in the stomach. She just kept coming.  
  
"Jinzouningen." She snarled again.   
  
"I will not hurt her." Mirai Trunks repeated stubbornly. "I will never hurt her again." He repeated almost to himself. A blow to the stomach made him double in pain.  
  
The eyes of his mate looked insanely into his. The word passed her lips again.  
  
He could only grunt as a kick was driven into his abdomen.   
  
A growl of annoyance sounded above him as his father fought Mirai Pan off again.  
  
"FIGHT BOY!!!" With that, Vegeta drew his hands back, his ki gathering in his palms. "Galick....."  
  
"FATHER NO!!!" It was all Mirai Trunks could do to hurl himself up, throwing himself at Mirai Pan.  
  
"...GUN!!!" Vegeta threw the blast at her, only to realise where his son was heading. He could only watch in horror as that stupid boy protected the enemy.  
  
"Baka!" He flew forward, dully aware of what was going on behind him with Kakarot and the fighting above with his otherself and Serpia.   
  
Mirai Pan blinked, looking down at the figure caked in blood at her feet.   
  
"Jinzouningen?" This time, it was more of a question than a death threat.  
  
Mirai Trunks looked at her pleadingly, coughing blood, before blacking out into darkness, her name on his lips.  
  
Mirai Pan blinked again, hesitating the hand that was poised above his neck.  
  
It was enough. Vegeta suddenly fazed behind her, hitting a neural spot on the back of her neck in a back hand chop. The girl fell, unconcious before she hit the ground.  
  
"Heh. Should've done that in the first place."  
  
A thunderous clap of thunder sounded above, echoing in the wake of a chilling female scream.  
  
"What the hell!?"  
  
  
Overlord Vegeta snarled, roundhousing the insolent bitch into the air, laughing as lightning struck her airborn form.  
  
Her scream resounded in the heavens like music to his ears. She will pay for cutting his hair.   
  
Like one of those crazy Chikyuu-sei Amazons, she hollered through the air, another of those inferno daggers in her hands. Glowing with the power of super Saiya-jin.  
  
Overlord Vegeta snarled. That may be a problem. A female Saiya-jin's power triples in the full moon, while the male doubles. And who knows what power up the girl got from getting possessed into a hell bitch.  
  
Serpia drew her lips back in a soundless sneer, shooting at him faster than sound, leaving only the merest of after-images behind.   
  
A flash of blood was all he felt as the chilling blade of her daggers pierced skin.  
  
Damn, the girl was fast. Too fast. There was no possible was anyone could get that good without a lifetime of training.  
  
With a bloodcurdling cry, she suddenly spun in mid air, her body moving like a tornado, with what looked like a thousand needles spewing from it.  
  
"Kuso!" Overlord Vegeta quickly put up a ki shield, melting the needles with the intensity of his power before they reached him. And this left him completely open for the dagger that sank into his side. A startled growl was all he could manage, gripping the deep wound in his side.  
  
An insane smile flitted across her features as Serpia brought the dagger with his blood to her lips, and of all things disgusting, licked it clean.  
  
"DIE!!!" Blinded by fury, he attacked, a fury of punches that slammed into that stick of a figure with the power of SSJ3 behind them, and the hatred of the King of all Saiya-jins.  
  
The satisfying crunch of bone under his fists filled his bloodlusted senses, barely feeling the loss of blood from the wound.  
  
Serpia screamed, pain lacing up her arms, making her drop one of her daggers. Black rage filled her aqua-blue eyes. He will die. Die. Die! DIE!!!   
  
Energy filled her hands, black with her hate, forging into a black sword, blood dripping from its hilt from her sorrow.   
  
With shriek, she slashed down, momentarily distracting the Overlord with the long blade of her sword. The opening was enough. Gold energy gathered in her hands in a firey globe of death. Without hesitation she threw it in his face.  
  
Another blast was simultaneously exploded in her chest, sending them both flying directly into the dirt below.  
  
  
Pan didn't flinch as they crashed behind her, still smiling that smile.  
  
"Pan, snap out of this. It isn't you." Trunks said carefully, walking carefully toward her, glancing worriedly at his fallen sister. He could see Goten and Goku with 'Bardock' in the corner of his eyes.  
  
"How would you know?"   
  
He blinked at the sheer hatred in her voice, directed at HIM.   
  
"Did you know Trunks, that I used to like you? Maybe even love you. But you just spat my feelings back in my face. I will not tolerate it any longer. You will die, like everyone else for what they did to me."  
  
"What did he do you to?"  
  
Pan didn't turn around.   
  
"Tou-san..." Trunks looked at his father helplessly.  
  
Vegeta crossed his furry, red arms. "Tell me girl, what did he do to you?"  
  
"You didn't love me back. Not once." Pan said coldly.  
  
"Pan..."  
  
"SHUT UP AND DIE!!!"   
  
The next thing he knew, a the heel of her palm shot into his chin, followed by a agonising pain in his head as a swift kick followed in its wake.  
  
He was suddenly slammed into the ground, what seemed like a thousand hits pounding on his chest all at once, exploding in shockwaves of pain. How did she get so strong?!  
  
Weakly he brought his arms up to block, only getting them slammed into his face.  
  
And suddenly the pressure was off. Cut off with a growl that was definitely a mutter of 'weakling'.  
  
The red flame that was his father flew overhead, engaging in heated battle.  
  
But something was wrong.   
  
This was his fight, not his father's. And he was NOT a weakling.  
  
Struggling to get up, and spitting a wad of blood into the dirt, he flew up, to fight the girl he called friend.  
  
  
The girl picked herself off the ground, eyes searing with terrible hatred in her amethyst orbs. Her gloves were red with blood from the hilt of her sword, her armor darkening by various wounds. She did not care. A piercing shriek shot through the air as she charged the air slamming into him, sword first.  
  
Overlord Vegeta grunted as he barely brought his arm up to block the flat of the sword. He wasn't fast enough to block the dagger that slammed up to its hilt in his thigh. A angry scream reverbrated through the air as fury blinded his attacks.   
  
Serpia was thrown back by a massive double punch into her gut, her skill making her body roll and get up before another was thrown. If she died, she was taking him with her. Gripping her sword, Serpia shot into the air, the Overlord hot on her trail.  
  
And abruptantly she veered.  
  
Overlord Vegeta snarled, sensing her behind him, sending a blast into her face , one hand holding his side to keep the gaping wound closed. He would NOT lose.  
  
Screaming, he drew up his ki full force, the sky crackling blood red in lightning, illuminated by the blood moon of Vegetasei.  
  
The foolish girl fazed into view, driving a fist into his wound.  
  
The stab of pain was ignored as he suddenly grabbed her neck and twisted.  
  
To his satisfaction, she choked, exhaling in a cough of blood as he drove his knee into her stomach and fazed above her, slamming both feet into her head.  
  
A huge dust cloud resulted in her landing.  
  
But already, his hands were gathering energy, the heels of his palm slammed together with massive force.   
  
"F-I-N-A-L..."  
  
The lone girl looked up to see her fate written in her enemy's hands.  
  
  
"VEGETA NO!!!"   
  
Goku looked up to see the Final Flash in the making, then spun on the smiling figure of the possessed Saiya-jin in front of him.   
  
"Why are you doing this?!" He nearly hollered.  
  
Mesuinu looked at him with those fathomless eyes. "A test."  
  
"Why you..." Goten narrowed his normally happy eyes.  
  
  
"F-L-A-S-H!!!!!!"  
  
A great charge of light exploded into the air.  
  
Goku could only watch as it head toward Serpia, unable to move no matter how hard he tried against the power of this..this..THING.  
  
  
  
Serpia watched as it head toward her, almost in slow motion. She smiled. So it ends...  
  
NO!!!  
  
NOT UNTIL HE DIES!!!  
  
Th command made her move against aching muscles and bleeding injuries. But not nearly fast enough.   
  
Her enraged scream echoed in the air.  
  
  
Trunks stopped, eyes wide as the ground exploded in a blinding white dome below him, everything going white in its terrible aftermath.  
  
Pan took that chance to attack.  
  
Vegeta never saw it coming.   
  
"RENZOKU ENERGY DAN!!!" Machine gun-like blasts shot out of her palms at the unsuspecting Saiya-jin, slamming into him full force. The blasts sent him into the very heart of the white dome below, exploding with horrendous force and turning everything to blood red.  
  
And only laughing could be heard amoungst the screams.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
"Chichi, can you give me the quasi-laser transmitter?"  
  
"The little screwdriver looking thing or the pencil looking thing?"  
  
"Pencil."  
  
Chichi kneeled down under the worktable, nearly falling as the ground rocked violently, scattering equipment everywhere.  
  
Silence reigned in the lab.  
  
"Chichi? The transmitter?" The voice under the machine recomposed strongly.  
  
Shakily, the black haired woman handed her friend the 'pencil' looking thing.  
  
"Guys, please be okay..."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
  
The ground tilted in, the remains of the palace now completely obliterated and sunken in the enormous crater of King Vegeta's Final Flash.  
  
Figures dung themselves from the dirt. Some lay still to the side, bleeding slightly but otherwise unharmed.  
  
One form rose from the very middle to the destroyer's disbelief.  
  
Serpia opened her eyes feeling the wetness around her face as blood, her own, and all along her body. Her lips spread in a silent snarl.  
  
Overlord Vegeta stared down in disbelief. The little wench had survived. HOW!? And in front of his very eyes, she disappeared.  
  
It took a few seconds to realise the new pain from the old. And several more to recognise the blade jutting from his stomach.   
  
"Ma....ma...sa...ka..." Overlord Vegeta choked, and fell, the sword with him.  
  
Behind him, Serpia smiled.   
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Exciting enough? More coming! I'm sorry this took so long, I'm a lazy butt and can't do anything. *nods from readers* More coming...very very very soon. In the mean time, try some pancakes with maple syrup, very nice with REVIEWS!!! 


	11. Chapter 11 FINALLY UP!!! THIS IS THE SEC...

THREE DIMENSIONS  
  
Chapter 11  
  
A/N: I'm SORRY!! SO SORRY!!! It's been too long an update!!! But I'm running out of ideas!!! SO SORRY!!! REALLY REALLY SORRY!!!  
  
*We now back away from author on her knees begging forgiveness and go on with the fic!*  
  
WWAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIT!!!!  
  
For those that asked me, Overlord Vegeta actually said "Masaka" in the last chapter, which means 'Impossible' in Japanese. NOW you can go on with the fic~!  
  
  
  
  
Gohan squinted his vision at the distant red clouds, knowing they were not natural. Familiar surges of panic surged in his mind.   
  
Pan.  
  
An urgency was in the air, pushing him on along with the sickening tightening of his stomach.   
  
He was afraid of what he will find once he got there. Afraid of what his family and friends might be.  
  
"Please, hold on guys..."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
They watched in horror as the figure fell, spinning as if in slow motion in a rain of blood. The golden mane of the figure shortened, returning to midnight black.  
  
Laughing from a painfully familiar voice was the only sound.  
  
The silence only echoed as King Vegeta's once proud form crashed into the ground in a unclimatic dust cloud.  
  
  
And suddenly a scream filled the air. A scream that was neither of pain or remorse. One of terrible anger.   
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
There was no time to react. No time to block, no time to think.  
  
Serpia crashed into the dirt beside the fallen King, the red aura of her attacker floating above her, the tangy taste of blood in her mouth.  
  
"He was MINE to kill! Not yours wench!" Another punch slammed into her face, sending shock waves of pain in her skull. Long gold hair flickered in her vision.   
  
Goku and Goten rushed to the side of the Overlord, checking for a pulse, anything.   
  
Blank eyes met them, telling them the horrible truth.  
  
He was alive, but not for long.  
  
The blood slowly dripping from the hilt of the sword mixed with the blood of it's victim.  
  
"Goten." Goku's voice was deadly calm. "Get him to a regeneration tank."  
  
"Tousan..."  
  
"Go."   
  
The utter conviction in his father's voice made his choice.   
  
Without a word, the demi saiya-jin carefully picked the fallen King up.  
  
"LEAVE HIM!!!"  
  
They all turned startled, to stare at the voice. A voice of such anger unparalleled to anything they've heard before. The Prince looked at Goten with the most dangerous eyes he had ever seen.  
  
"Do not move him."   
  
His hair was now down to his knees, cackling with the anger of Super Saiya-jin Three. There was no remorse in those eyes. No caring at all.  
  
The bloody, but still eerily smiling form of Serpia lay at his feet. Slowly the girl got up. The Prince spun on her, slamming a foot into her side before anyone of them could blink.   
  
"He was MINE to kill." He repeated, levelling a gaze at Serpia as she once again got up without fail.   
  
The skies reverberated this statement with a shocking crack of lightning, silhouetting two other figures in the air. The very mirrors of the two facing off on the ground.  
  
No words exchanged. There was nothing left to be said.  
  
These two were usually the best of friends, destined to be happy, smiles lighting their faces often by the love of their family and friends. Fate made them enemies on this day.  
  
Simultaneously they both charged, auras flashing gold and purple in an instant, both filled with anger and rage.  
  
One fighting for revenge, another fighting to save her.  
  
Powers clashed violently as they fought, unknowingly weaving themselves into a ritual that has been done since Saiya-jins were created. The dance of the full moon.  
  
Down below, tension stretched as the two stared at each other.  
  
Goten stood nervously, still carefully carrying King Vegeta over a shoulder.  
  
"Father...what should I do?"  
  
"I SAID, leave him." Prince Vegeta snapped, eyes never leaving the form of Serpia, standing flawlessly a few metres away. Goten tensed. Scowling, the Prince turned on him. "He is mine to kill third class. "  
  
"He's already half dead! Don't you care at all!?" Bura stumbled out of the dirt her face and body bleeding, obviously weakened. Goku flickered his gaze worriedly toward her.   
  
Prince Vegeta's lips quirked as if the very idea was laughable. "No."  
  
Looks of horror washed over the diminished group of warriors.  
  
It was the raspy laughing that broke the silence. A form sprang from the ground, reduced to the first stage of super saiya-jin, bleeding heavily and clutching his arm in obvious pain. It took alot to make him show pain. Vegeta looked his 'son' in the eyes.  
  
"Boy, you care all right. It's against your lineage not to care, no matter how you were raised. Even by me." The original Saiya-jin no Ouji looked at his almost dead counterpart. "If you fight her now, it would mean nothing. She is weakened. You do not have the honor of inheriting the throne."  
  
Goku's eyes widened. So that's why. A sharp pain in his head signified the use of the new information in his head. It made sense. The Prince had to fight. Serpia had defeated his father, and was now, under Saiya-jin law, Queen. The Strongest will rule. Prince Vegeta would lose the throne. Yet, Serpia was now weakened, if he fought her now, they were not fighting as equals, it would mean nothing for him to win. He would get the throne, but she will always be stronger in opinion.  
  
Prince Vegeta scowled menacingly. "My honor has nothing to do with it. HE obliterated that useless emotion by using me as his...as his..." He couldn't let himself say it. The scowl grew fiercer as the Prince glared at King Vegeta. "Take him to a tank." He looked at Serpia with the eyes the colour of molten red, blazing in limitless orbs. "You will pay wench." Serpia smiled.  
  
"Goten." Goku looked at his son. With a nod of understanding, Goten lifted off the ground, blasting off in search of a regeneration tank.  
  
"Now where might you be going?"  
  
Goten's eyes widened, backing away slightly as black fiery orbs of pain bored into his eyes. Bardock's body floated infront of him, arms crossed.  
  
"Forget about me did you. Now we can't have that can we?" The being named Mesuinu tilted Bardock's head, a smile twisting his features.   
  
Goten's face turned serious. "Let me pass."  
  
Almost immediately, Mesuinu burst into laughter at the absurdity of the idea.   
  
Goku saw the opening. "GO!!!" With a yell, he drove a fist towards Mesuinu's head, only to have it hit an invisible barrier in mid air. Goten hesitated, his eyes widening.   
  
Growling, his father looked at him. "GO!!!"  
  
But it was already too late. Goku looked in horror as his son stopped dead-still in mid air, eyes wide and begging at him. The King's unconscious body fell from the demi saiya-jin's limp grip to the ground far below, still dripping in blood. Mesuinu smiled, hand slowly closing in at him. Invisible fingers tightened on Goten's throat.  
  
"Mortals, so easy to break, so easy to control."   
  
Lightning crackled around Goku's body as his eyes flashed in fury. No one messes with his family. This THING has gone too far. With a snarl of anger, the super saiya-jin 4 attacked, launching blow after blow on his father's body.  
  
Only to be met with an icy glare of promise.  
  
Eerie blue light rippled in the air where his fists landed, inches from Bardock's body.   
  
"Fool, do not deceive yourself into believing you can defeat me."  
  
Goku smirked, seeing Goten pick the King up and fly off at the corner of his eyes. "I don't."  
  
Mesuinu didn't lose her smile and only lifted hand towards the disappearing duo. If was almost as if time rewound and once again, Goten and King Vegeta floated a few feet away. Mesuinu levelled a stare at him. "Do not mess with what is preordained. He will die."  
  
Goku didn't know if that meant his son or the King. Either way, he would not let it happen. A familiar ki shot into his senses. And approaching fast. With an uncharacteristic growl he backed off, never taking his eyes from Goten. Worry swam in his mind. With Gohan here, there was no one to protect Chichi and Bulma. But for now, he HAD to get the King away to a regeneration tank. But how?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Gohan's eyes widened seeing his daughter and Trunks fighting in the air. He could tell it wasn't just a spar. And most unnerving of all was the fact that Pan appeared to be the aggressor.   
  
"Pan-chan!!!"   
  
Both figures stopped and looked at him.  
  
Trunks's eyes widened, warning him away. Behind him, Pan smiled, but not the open and brilliant smile that was characteristic of her. Something, almost evil.  
  
Her eyes jerked to Trunks, followed by a thundering punch across the jaw of the unsuspecting Saiya-jin.   
  
"Pan...!"   
  
She laughed, grabbing Trunks's hair in her hands and slammed his head on her knee with what looked to be...glee?   
  
Gohan looked in horror as Trunks started fighting back at his only daughter. Their hits exploded around the sky before him with loud sonic booms. The first thought in his mind was, *Why?*  
  
Trunks flew past him, spitting out a wad of blood to the side. His voice was raspy from heavy breathing. "Gohan, get out of here."   
  
It was all he could say before Pan fazed above him, and slammed both fists into his head, sending the demi saiya-jin crashing to the ground. She smiled, wiping the blood from her chin with an arm. Eyes of violet bore down on him, uncovered by long, wispy strands of silver hair.  
  
"Father." Her voice made his eyes widen. There was so much hatred in that voice. So much contempt. He had never heard that tone in her voice before. Not even when they had been fighting the likes of Bebi or the Evil Shenlongs. Those times only brought concern and anger in her voice. Never hatred like this. And never would he have imagined that this voice be direct at him.  
  
"Pan-chan, what..."  
  
He only saw a fleeting smile before her fist slammed into his face, the power behind it way too high for it to belong to his Panny...  
  
"GOHAN!!!" Trunks's voice yelled.   
  
A ki blast shot past his falling body, exploding with yellow brilliance where Pan was a moment ago. Gohan pushed his ki beneath him, stopping his decent in the air. His eyes adjust just in time to see Trunks elbow Pan in the face.  
  
"NO!!!" The scream tore from his throat. An aura of yellow surrounded him as he exploded into Super Saiya-jin, flying toward his daughter. He pulled Trunks away from her angrily. "What do you think you're DOING!?!"   
  
That voice sounded behind him. "Fool."   
  
Trunks's face scowled as Pan shot a leg out in a roundhouse kick, effectively getting Gohan out of the way. Howling in anger, he charged at her, punching her face in hard enough to let loose the bandana that covered part of her head. The only way he could win is to hit her hard enough to knock her unconcious.   
  
Her body propelled back, flipped in mid air, easily fazing from his sight.   
  
"Dammit...!" Trunks stretched his senses around him. Pan was strong. Stronger than she had ever been before. Except...  
  
He brought his arm up just in time to veer off a titanic kick to his head that could've done serious damage to his neck. A ki blast came out of no where to explode painfully against his side. Gritting his teeth, he struck out at the recurring blur around him, grabbing the soft strands of silver in his hands. It was dirty but...  
  
Pan screamed, teeth baring angrily at him.   
  
She was strong all right. Except, it was no where near the power levels Busu and Ama had generated during the fight against SSJ4 Goku and Vegeta. She had only a boost to just above his. It was like she was given just enough power to fight him alone. So be it. He did not intend to lose.  
  
He clamped her legs and arms in a death lock.   
  
"Pan listen to me...I know you're in there somewhere..."  
  
"Shut up you...you...BASTARD!!!" With a clarifying scream, Pan let loose a tremendous wall of power around her, making Trunks lose his grip on her completely. A round of punches came directly after, slamming into his body repeatedly with cruel strength. Wetness splattered on his cheek with each blow. Too cool to be blood.   
  
Tears?   
  
Trunks brought his arms up to ward off her attack, felling a kneed into her stomach before she could do any more damage. With a twist in mid flip, he turned once again to face her.  
  
Long strands of silver covered her face, yet they couldn't hide the shaking of her shoulders, nor the silent droplets of tears flowing from her eyes.   
  
Distrust of what she had become made him stay where he was, though all his being told him to comfort her. His Panny.  
  
When she looked up again, it wasn't hatred that looked back. But pain. Terrible, terrible pain. The violet of her eyes were darker now. Red as the moon above them.  
  
"Why...what did I do to deserve your pity...your hatred? Don't I deserve love like any other person? Don't I breath? Don't I bleed? Do they like hurting me? Giving me pain like this?" She seemed like she was talking to herself, yet strangely he could feel she was talking to him directly.   
  
He was caught unprepared when she lashed out at him, the sheer power of her hurt ripping the breastplate of his armor to pieces. She was fighting with her emotions! Something only done when one had nothing else to lose. To fight with pure emotion meant fighting with the very essence of your life.   
  
"Pan NO!!! Stop!! Don't do it!!!" He tore at her, trying his best to stop what he knew to be suicide. Every ki trained fighter knew to fight with the essence of your life meant to throw it at the enemy. Another form of this is the self destruct. Like...like what his father had done at one time.   
  
The destructive energy collected around her. Desperation welled in his heart.   
  
A sharp rise in ki came from below. No! Not now!!!   
  
"Stop it! You're going to kill her!!!" The other man's scream tore through the skies.  
  
*He thinks I'M doing this?!* Trunks though wildly. Shaking from any distraction, he traced her movements through the air. Her attacks were getting sloppier. More energy getting concentrated inside her.  
  
"PAN STOP!!! STOP OR YOU'LL KILL YOURSELF!!!" Faster than he had ever moved before, his arms locked around her waist and arms, pinning her to his body. The shaking from her small frame could be felt all oevr his body.  
  
Yet still she made no noise. Tears soaked into the tattered remains of his clothing.   
  
He almost didn't hear the whisper that escaped her lips.  
  
"Trunks...I don't want to die..."  
  
She head rested on his shoulder. The gesture was just so...right. His arms moved from pinning her to him to wrap solidly around her waist. Trunks looked down at the silver strands of hair laid across his chest.  
  
"Then don't." He said just as softly.   
  
"I...can't."   
  
It seemed perfectly natural for them to do this in the midst of battle. In the midst of a battle that may affect the whole universe. But for now. It was just them.   
  
He noticed the slow darkening of her hair.   
  
"We don't hate you Pan-chan. We would never do that to the one we love most."   
  
Pan didn't look up, but she didn't break from his grip. "Don't lie to me anymore...I can't take it...I just..."  
  
Her body started to glow. Trunks ignored it, knowing the only way to stop her was in another way, other than fighting.  
  
"I'm not lying Pan-chan. We need you...I need you." He added the last, much softer than before. She had said she loved him. And maybe...  
  
She just shook her head on his shoulder. "Goodbye...Trunks..." Her head tilted back to the sparkle of tears on her cheeks, her whole body bathed in a golden deadly glow, centered inside her very life source.   
  
Desperate, Trunks gripped her hard, not letting her go to oblivion if he could stop it. The pale skin of her neck was revealed as silver tinted hair blew back with her own energy. Instinct told him to do...something. If only he knew what!  
  
Again, pale skin, glowing unnaturally, tempted before his eyes. He had the strangest urge to...  
  
Pan's eyes closed tilting herself away from him. "Leave me alone..."   
  
"No...NO!!!" Going with his instinct, he sank his teeth into her neck. A startled gasp escaped her throat. It was the exact moment her energy reached its peak.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!! PAN-CHAN!!!" It was Gohan's voice that screamed that broke their intimacy. And surprisingly it was him who delivered the harsh blow to Pan's cheek.  
  
The woman in his arms was flung into the sky, the shock of being hit so hard knocking her concentration apart. Her body landed on the ground, a hand covering her slightly bleeding neck. Pan's body quivered in sadness clearly seen in her form.   
  
But when she looked at her father with wide, black, eyes there was only confusion in her face. Utter remorse played over her features. "Why...Dad..."  
  
Gohan's eyes flashed fury beneath the aqua-marine exterior. "If you kill yourself I will never forgive you. Never." He landed on the ground infront of her, arms crossed.   
  
Her head lowered. "If you hate me so much why don't you let me die?" her voice was barely loud enough to hear.  
  
"LISTEN TO ME!!! WE DO NOT HATE YOU!!! PAN...Pan," He continued in a softer voice, "We love you. You should never doubt that. You are my only daughter. A friend. A family member. A team mate..."  
  
"Stop it. STOP IT!!!" Pan stood, eyes blazing brilliantly in the passionate spirit Gohan knew so well. "LIAR! FRAUD! Bastard." Her eyes started to flicker aqua, each word a stab to Gohan's heart.   
  
Trunks suddenly had a flash of feelings that were not his own. Betrayal. Hurt. Anger. Hate. Confusion. He stared at the now distance figure of Pan, her aura rising again in anger. But in an familiar gold. Could she...  
  
"What did I ever do to you to deserve such hate? The looks of pity because I was not strong enough, or was too useless to EVERYONE AROUND! Because I wasn't pretty as someone else, or smart enough to stand out! I couldn't even have a normal life because of you people! People who I thought loved me, but only pitied me, hated me and scorned me again and again!!! But now I have the power to do something about this don't I!?! Are you scared Papa!?! YOU WHO DID ALL THOSE THINGS TO ME AND MORE!!! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!!!" A scream wrought the air as Pan was surrounded with a pure globe of light. Muscles enlarged with a crackle of lightning, fuelled by anger and hate. Hair, burned from silver into gold with vengeance, turning all signs of her possession to that of the glory of a Super Saiya-jin. And continued to expand.  
  
Gohan watched in awe as she transformed into the Level of SSJ2. And kept rising. "Kami..."  
  
Trunks dropped to the ground beside him, watching with the same awe and fear. Not fear for himself. For Pan. For his Pan.  
  
Both were stunned as a golden snake-like belt lashed violently behind her. A golden tail meant....  
  
"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!!!!!" Eyes blooded into red.  
  
A roar filled the air, tormented and angry. The form of a Golden Oozaru filled the skies, lashing at the red moon that glowed eerily in the heavens.   
  
"She...she..." Trunks began.   
  
Gohan grimaced. "She's transformed into the madness of Oozaru."  
  
A matching scream from his companion pierced the air in time with Oozaru Pan's. Gohan spun to see Trunks kneeling on the floor, hands clenched in his hair, his mouth wide open in a scream that had long ran out of sound.   
  
"Trunks!!!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Bulma almost jumped as the wrench she had asked Chichi to pick up for her shattered on the ground, dents made in the solid titanium handle like those of fingers.  
  
"Chichi?" The blue haired scientist asked inquisitively. after minutes, there was still no answer. Then, an in draw of breath could be heard.  
  
The voice that did answer wasn't one used by her friend. "This has gone too far."  
  
A chill ran down Bulma's back with the softly spoken words. Words that held power that even she could detect. But it wasn't in the sense of ki. The power shook her in the greatest depths of her soul. A strange calm befell her. Bulma did not turn around as if a sudden sense told her not to. Yet another part of her being screamed at her to turn. To see what had become of her friend.  
  
"Bulma...we must go." Chichi's voice was soft and serene, unlike the sweet homemaker and wife who was never soft in the least, even in the best of moods. The only time Bulma had heard this tone in her friend's voice was in her...wedding day. Too long ago.  
  
"Chichi...what..." Bulma turned around. At first there was nothing surprising about Chichi. But with a second look it was obvious.   
  
"We must go. NOW." She was younger. The same age as she was when she married Goku. But it was not Chichi that commanded that body.   
  
Bulma found herself walking and turning on the machine she was working on. It lifted into the air silently. Both women entered and sat inside. Bulma drove, staring at the windscreen with blank eyes, a serene voice whispering instructions in her ear. A voice that brought comfort, the kind the made the very core of your soul happy to be filled with such a voice.   
  
It sounded...like Chichi.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Her lithe form flew past the almost dead body on the ground, pulling out the blood dripping sword with a twist. There was no sound from the King who had fallen there shortly before.  
  
Serpia lifted the sword's blade over her face, the blood from its hilt once again seeping through her fingers. Eyes glowing amethyst reflected off the blade, sending a chill of nothing but exhilaration through her opponent.  
  
Both ignored the golden clap of thunder around them with another the transformation of Serpia's counterpart. They ignored the startled gasps, the awed faces. Even the almost dead enemy to them both that lay all too still on the ground. For now it was them and the moon that shone over head, seering their senses, and the lure of battle.   
  
Prince Vegeta growled, the crackle of SSJ3 erupting around his body magnificently. As if on signal, a roar pierced the air. A prince and an assassin disappeared from sight, the only known signals of their whereabouts was the glint of metal spinning with deadly accuracy in the air, with an unimaginable amount of skill. Gold and purple arcs of energy slashed through the air.  
  
Prince Vegeta bared his teeth, the sheer blade of ki in his hands locked against hers. The only warning came with a glint of her eyes. A dagger sliced through the air at his face. he could only tilt his head back as the blade skimmed his left cheek, cutting into flesh silently. The only emotion displayed on her face was one of glee. Insane glee.  
  
Eyes shot into an angry red. "Now you die." With a roar, he flipped back, slamming both feet into her face. It went right through. An image only. A glint appeared above him, the only warning of the approaching blade. Gold aura flashed as it was caught in his hands.  
  
Suddenly, Serpia shrieked, vaulting back, the blade of her sword slipping through his fingers as she twisted. Her arm came up to catch the sword, spinning gracefully in an arc. Another hand came up behind the blade. Her eyes snapped wide as the sword glowed.  
  
Flying forward with vengeance after his prey, Prince Vegeta didn't expect the energy blast to come from the sword. A flash of lightning rebounded off his quickly emitted shield.  
  
"Impressive wench, but skill can never beat pure power." His hands cupped to the side with a smirk. "GALICK...GUN..."  
  
Serpia's hands fazed in front of her, ki charging into her palms. Palms locked one behind the other, ki combining in intensity and power. No words escaped her lips.   
  
"FIRE!!!" At the same time, a purple glowing blast erupted from Serpia's hands, the two colliding with an explosion equal to the brightness of a star. A gold and purple swirling globe expanded around them, contorting into something entirely different than that of ki blasts. A cone of containment. Prince Vegeta snarled with a look around him. "So that's your trick."  
  
He deftly caught the blade of her sword in his palm, pulling it from her in one go. In one swift move, he snapped the blade in half on his knee. "Enough of this."   
  
Serpia stopped to stare at the shattered remains of her sword. A slow smile came across her face. Both broken pieces lifted from the ground, reflecting the glow of the dome around them. They flew into her hands as whole swords, bleeding their sorrow and hatred onto her arms. The smile appeared again as she attacked, slashing with complicated moves of spinning arcs and kicks. Multiple shallow cuts dug into his skin in short sharp twists of pain. Prince Vegeta saw her flip toward him and launched, grabbing her wrists, almost crushing them in his grip. With a grunt, he slammed his head into hers in a hard head butt, sending her body reeling back, the swords lost in her grip.   
  
He pushed his aura after her, breathing in heavy gasps, ignoring the pain from her attacks. Fists locked together and came down like with vengeance on her stomach. Blood sparkled into the air from her lips. He fazed again below her.  
  
Serpia stopped her decent, just before she reached him, twisting in a total circle so her legs and fists rained down repeatedly, the heels of her boots digging into his skin. She glanced at the sword lying on the ground. As if on silent command, it flew to her hand, her figure already charging after the Prince before it landed. The well of physical pain he dealt her was just beneath her consciousness, ignored until it became too much and she would die. But then, he would be dead already by that time.   
  
A glove raised to wipe the blood from his mouth, a smirk on his lips. "You are tired wench. You can't hold much longer. Your blows hurt, but lack the power to do damage to me. Give up." Her sword came down at him from above, dodged just in time for it to fly past. The blade swerved to cut across.  
  
Prince Vegeta jumped into the air as it swung under his legs, delivering a tornado kick to her face. Her whole body spun with the force. He watched as she stood, one again without fail. He marvelled at her determination.   
  
They faced each other once again, grim determination on both their faces. Serpia smiled slightly, bringing her sword over her head as her knees bent in the Wattou style, one leg dead straight in front of her, the other bent slightly at the kneed and ankle behind her. Two fingers of her spare hand, dripping in blood, raised...as if to aim.  
  
He puzzled over this change in style with a scowl before getting into a stance of his own. Something told him this would be the last round in their battle. One of them would die here and now. It would not be him.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Mesuinu didn't blink as the dome erupted behind her, closing off Serpia's and the Prince's fight. Nor as King Vegeta's almost dead body flew past her ear and fell to the ground with a large dust cloud that momentarily hid Bardock's features. Her eyes stayed on the frozen form of Goten in front of her.  
  
Goku tensed, his mind a jumble of awe and fear for his son. The roar that was his granddaughter, having reached the stage of Golden Oozaru filled the air again. The sense of his long time rival and friend stood a little behind him.   
  
Vegeta shifted his glance to Bura worriedly to meet her steeled gaze. He scowled. Her attachment and concern to Kakarotto's 2nd brat was obvious in her eyes. Eyes that told him with the same will as her mother that she would not leave. Not until she knew the brat and himself was safe. Bah.   
  
Another roar filled the air, this time accompanied with the sound of his son screaming.  
  
Mesuinu smiled. "Do you truly think you can win against me Son Goku? You do not even know why I have done this do you? Your mind tries to contemplate the reasons I would kill your loved ones...make them suffer, make them feel the glory of pain. You try to fathom the reason behind this do you not?" Her taunting voice held amusement as Goten's body started thrashing in the air, spasms that didn't show on his blank face.  
  
Goku clenched his hands. "I couldn't care less. You hurt my family, it's reason enough for me to kill you. If you think I'm going to stand by and do nothing..."  
  
"I don't expect any such thing...I expect you to watch. That is all. And accept your fate." Her eyes blazed with sudden promise. "Your fate is decided. Three becomes one, and the universe is mine." A shudder coursed through Goku's body at those words. It took all of his mind frame to not believe them when everything in his being told him this thing told the truth.   
  
"Shut up." Bura's voice broke through quietly, her teeth gritting against each other. "Just shut up you bitch. I don't care how powerful you are, or what you want. NO ONE DECIDES MY FATE BUT ME!!!" With a scream, her form hurled towards Mesuinu, to the utter shock of those around.  
  
"Bura!" Vegeta watched in horror as his only daughter shot towards their enemy.  
  
"HHHHHNNNNGG!!!" Her ki collected in her palms in a bright golden glow. "GALICK GUN FIRE!!!" Bura put all her strength behind the blast, her throat going hoarse with her scream.  
  
Mesuinu watched the approaching blast with a smile. "Boy."   
  
Goku's eyes widened as Goten's body moved in front of the blast, batting it away easily. Goten's face displayed a look of fear as his body moved without his authority, charging towards the stunned Bura, ki gathering in his hands.  
  
"Goten-kun..." A fist drove into Bura's face before she could react, followed by another to her stomach. A hand grabbed her descending face. She could see the fear and horror on Goten's face. The steel grip on her head drove it towards his awaiting knee with the sound of crunching bone.   
  
Anger rippled through the two Saiya-jin like never before. As one, they moved, fists clenched as a surge of power rippled their bodies. Mesuinu watched their approach, willing Bardock's body into a readied stance. The fists of both warriors collided into a impenetrable field inches from Bardock's face. A cruel smile was reflected in eyes that bore into their souls.   
  
A scream tore through the air, the sound of a million dying at once, the sound of hell itself captured in one sound. A sound that could not be heard with mortal ears. It brought pain to the essence of living in itself.   
  
Shock registered in their bodies, the pain of rippling through them testing the limits of mental tolerance. Dim awareness of blood seeped from open wounds of veins all over their bodies. In a single horrifying instant, they could feel the truth of real fear, the fear of ultimate destruction that was not confined by the depths of death.   
  
Blackness coursed through their bodies shaken in agony pure agony and boundless despair. It was a greater horror than they had ever known, carried with it, the sensation of being mercilessly flung into the void, of being cast into the darkness, into the terrifying unknown from which, the black curtains of blissful shock remain the only reprieve . . .  
The only sound fathomable was the amused laughing that was one and the same as the screaming, blocking all thought. A crushing weight pressed from all sides, as if to squash them from existence.   
  
Stop.  
  
"I do not want you to die yet mortals, for that is what you are. My existence may be the result of your creation, but it is me that controls your existence." Mesuinu smiled at the vacant stares of the four in front of her, their bodies sunken into the ground in their own pools of blood as every outer vein had burst in their bodies. Hands had cupped themselves over their ears, now still with shock, the only sign of life being the deep rasps of breath in other wise blank faces. Her words though, were definitely heard. But it was useless for those destined to die.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Gohan watched as each fell. His father, his brother, Bura, Vegeta, their bodies exploding in a mass of blood that made nausea settle with the cold fear in his stomach. The scene made the hairs on the back of his neck raise, of something terrible that was just fortunately out of reach. He could see Bardock's body there. His eyes stopping on his form, the silent silhouette against the golden dome of the other Trunks and Pan.   
  
Yet his mind was detached, too horrified to acknowledge the surroundings. The screams of his companion and friend howled beside him, eyes pressed shut, hands clasped over his ears in a futile attempt to stop the pain reflected in his screams. The roars of his daughter punctuated the sky. The sound of battle that settled in a dim thunder all over the planet.  
  
A nightmare come to life.  
  
"UAAAAAAARRGH!!!" A fist came out of nowhere to slam into his chest, bringing back into the horrors of the present. Golden fur surrounded him as the fist clenched around his ribs, squeezing his arms to his chest. A scream broke through as ribs broke under the strain. Gohan writhed in the hold, his mind succumbing again and again in incoherent screams.  
  
He could see the looming jaws of the Oozaru above him. A sick realisation shuddered through his consciousness.   
"PAN!!! STOP IT!!!" The desperate shout tore from his throat. Ki charged in his body, billowing his golden hair into a flame of orange.   
  
The jaws closed moments above his head.   
  
Red eyes of the beast gave him an almost curious look. The look turned to anger. A shrill roar pierced the air, coupled with a golden dome of light, erupting with the weight of a thousand suns, crushing Gohan's body into the ground. His scream was ignored in Pan's tortured haze.   
  
Everything went into a standstill for but a few precious seconds.  
  
Trunks lifted his eyes, blurred by the vertigo inside his mind, golden light seared his vision. Undeniable power sang through the air, uncontrolled, untamed, centred in a heart wrenching source. He backed away on his knees as the small figure stepped from the globe of light, her dark hair whispering with power. Blood red fur spread through her body, hidden only by the tattered remains of pants, her chest shamelessly uncovered.   
  
In her stood the terrifying combination of fear and desire.  
  
"P-Pan..."   
  
Her eyes glowed golden at him beneath bangs of black that shadowed her face as she walked towards him, unhurried in her approach. She stopped in front of him, an unknown breeze lifting her bangs to reveal her face. Pale skin shone in the moonlight, her eyes accentuated by red rimming, glowing with the golden yellow of Super Saiya-jin 4, a feat thought impossible for one with so little Saiya-jin blood. Her stare remained cold and emotionless.   
  
Trunks drew a breath as she came near, his senses numbed by her closeness as her hand wound around his neck, pulling him up, her face inches from his. His eyes saw her cherry red lips part, no words leaving them. Those lips drew closer to him, her hand tilting his head. A shiver quaked through his body as her lips descended on his neck, teeth sinking into skin. Senses overridden with lust felt her body pressed against his, breasts crushed against his chest. Slowly she pulled back, licking the blood from her lips. He was shocked to see tears in her eyes.  
  
Pan looked at him, her voice soft with emotion. "I am no longer useless."   
  
He felt her ki deplete rapidly in shock, easily catching her fallen body in his arms as fur disappeared from her form, returning it to normal. The black silk of her now long hair draped over his arm as her body fell into unconsciousness. Trunks sank to the ground in shock, his arms still holding her carefully as he dropped. The blood travelling down his neck the mark of her possession.  
  
"Pan-chan..."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" She heard herself scream, her motions a blur as she fought the blaze of gold in front of her. Her body was pushed to the limits, only continuing through the stubbornness of her mind.   
  
One more death on her hands before peace. Before she could die.   
  
Blackness dwelled close to her consciousness, only to be pushed away again as her sword slashed through the air at him, satisfaction coming in a rain of blood from the hilt of her sword and from the cut on his arm.   
  
A thundering crash to her senses came as his elbow smashed into her face, torpedoing her body through the air and into the dirt. She stood, ignoring the rapid pain, the promise of blackness, concentrating on her hate, her hate for this man. She saw through a haze of emptiness, that he had picked up her sword. Her eyes narrowed, the uncontrolled smile reaching her features once again. With satisfaction, her sword exploded in his hand, causing a pained grimace to light his scowling face as his hand reemerged, broken and openly bleeding.  
  
She couldn't hear the threats issued at her anymore. Her mind fixed on the one thing. To kill. To kill her enemy to gain the peace of darkness, of death. So her sins can end. So her hatred can end. Amethyst blazed in her vision as armoured plates gloved her hands forming into the shape of take, dripping with the blood of her hate.   
  
He fazed into sight, legs, shooting at her faster than possible. Nimbly, with waning strength, she dodged, changing her style, grabbing his shoulders as she flipped over head. The armour on her hands punched into his shoulders, followed by a full flip to dig her heels into the exact same place, before her feet locked around his neck, throwing him to the far ground. She saw him stand, breathing heavier than before, blood ensuing from his mouth and shoulders. The smile on her face continued to be seen, the opposite from the screams in her head. The never-ending screams of insanity.  
  
Prince Vegeta fought the torrent of pain from the impact of her attacks, noting the change in weapon. A smirk flitted over his face in response to her smile. Fazing from sight, he charged at her, driving his fist into her back as a leg came up and harshly delivered a double kick to her side. She faltered only slightly, spinning and blocking his punch with the strange armoured gloves. A move she had not done before. Until now, she had not blocked his moves completely to stop pain, taking them as they came. It showed her weariness. It showed his sign of victory.   
A yell tore from his throat as ki collected in his hands, shooting forth towards her in ball of light. Serpia blocked again with her tekkou, but didn't see him following the blast afterwards, having no awareness as he appeared above her, fists locked as they came down with vengeance on her head to meet his knee. Blood spilled from her mouth from a hit that could not be ignored in her condition.  
  
An arm grabbed her, throwing her into the air. Her awareness dimmed from the onrush of pain, dodged the blast just in time. Another came straight after to rip through her body and armour. Followed by an onslaught of hundreds.   
  
A split second eternity was all it took as a hand smashed her against the lighted dome that surrounded them. It flickered, driving a sharp pain of electric needles into her back, before finally bursting, her scream unheard in the explosion.  
  
The smoking hole that was once the remains of the foundations of the palace was all that was left. Prince Vegeta staggered up from the ruins, his hair returning to normal in near exhaustion. Eyes searched the crater, finally centering on the still form half buried in dirt. With a grunt, he stumbled forward.   
  
A hand clasped around her neck, lifting her from the ground. Her eyes bore down on him blankly as her body struggled in gasps for breaths. Her body broken and battered.  
  
"I win wench." He said dispassionately, chest heaving with breath.   
  
Moments passed in silence as they locked gazes.   
  
A low growl emitted from his throat came as the Prince turned away in disgust, before staring at her again. "Do you find pleasure in this wench? Killing everyone in your path so you can kill me? Or is it my father? You accuse us of having killed without care, yet you have done the same. Your revenge holds no logic except for the weak comfort of satisfaction in our deaths. What is the point of revenge if you can't enjoy it? You live for death. A meaningless existence. But now you have lost." He completed watching her lowered head, silver bangs hiding her expression.  
  
The final words sank in slowly.   
  
A gasp shook her body. Wetness dropped on his arm to the Prince's widening eyes. Tears?  
  
"Kill me." The softly spoken words were the first she has spoken since her transformation. Prince Vegeta regarded her with a scowl. "Kill me." She said again, in acceptance, in need of her fate. She had failed. Failed to do the one thing that gave her existence meaning. Without a purpose her life was useless. Wasteful.   
  
Cold eyes regarded her with mild surprise and a new feeling of uncertainty. It was the last he had expected of this fiery woman to give in so easily.   
  
"Kill me Prince." She whispered, raising her eyes, eyes that had lost all feeling in them. Eyes without hope or emotion, no will to live.   
  
Fury sparked in him. "You will give in so easily wench? Is that the outcome of this? For me to kill you?" Bitter laughter threatened him from the depths of his throat. It confused him. Wasn't his intent to kill her all along? Wasn't this his chance? If he had not fought to kill her then...  
  
Serpia raised her left hand to cover his around her neck, squeezing lightly as her remaining strength permitted, a dagger appearing in her other hand, lifting towards his cheek. Her gaze remained locked as tears clouded her vision slightly.   
  
Prince Vegeta wondered her purpose as the dagger raised to his cheek, the pain from the other cut there only now swimming into his memory. He sensed no killing intent in her movement, besides the intent of killing herself. The blade sunk into his cheek, making him wince as it trailed down, completing the scar already there in a cross.   
  
Her hand dropped, the other pressing around his on her neck. A strangled gasp left her lips, though her gaze never wavered.   
  
"No."   
  
Serpia's eyes only widened as he moved forward, expecting the killing blow. Instead, his hand moved to frame her head, the sensation of teeth marking her neck strange, yet not unpleasant.   
  
Mesuinu watched the exchange from afar with a chilling smile. Even more so as the Prince detached, falling back into the ground his face that of shock, the a hole in his side seeping blood. Blood that matched that shining dagger in Serpia's outstretched hands.   
  
Mesuinu smiled again in silent laughter as Serpia too fell, her body too battered to move, the tekkou disappearing from her hands, leaving only the crimson stain of blood that mixed with her own from various wounds.   
  
At last, laughter broke through her smile. Gratifying as the last piece of destiny fell into place.   
  
Small flickers of ki came and went behind her as the man known as Son Goku stirred from the pain filled world he had been sent.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Trunks looked up slowly as two familiar kis landed in the form of what looked to be an armoured capsule car. He dimly realised he was the last to be conscious, everyone else had fallen. Despair was all he felt as he cradled Pan's body in his arms, watching as the car landed.   
  
"'Kaasan." Anxiety filled his heart as he willed them to go away.   
  
With a dust cloud, the hatch doors opened, the tepid foot steps he knew as his mother's stepping out, her eyes betraying the horror of what she saw. They shifted to land on him. A gasp left her lips.   
  
"TRUNKS!!! KAMI!!! What happened!? Where's Vegeta..." She ran over to him, noting how he held Pan in his arms almost possessively. He looked away.  
  
"I don't know Kaasan. I don't know." He said slowly. Her face increased with worry.  
  
Another figure appeared from the ship. But there was something wrong with his sense of her. Trunks looked at Bulma to see her unaware of the person that came out. The shadows lifted to reveal Chichi. Yet...  
  
He pulled Pan closer, "Kaasan, who is that?" His voice held slow caution. Bulma looked confused.   
  
"Who's what?" Trunks's frown turned into a scowl. A tingle of wrongness edged her mind. Bulma turned, and gasped. "Chichi? What..." Recognition entered her strangely fuzzy mind. She realised she didn't know how she got here. A spark of almost remembrance was just out of her mind's reach as she stared at the now young body of her friend.  
  
A look of pure fury crossed the young woman's features as she gazed at the barren and crater ridden ground. She spared a glance at the blue haired scientist before turning to look at the lone figure still standing. "This has gone far enough."   
  
The hairs on the back of his neck raised at the voice. It held the same power that Mesuinu's had. Yet instead of the darkness in hers, this held...comfort. Yet there was till something deeply wrong about the voice. It seemed...unsuited to anger.   
  
Chichi's body lifted off the ground, floating through the air, a wake of promise in her departure.  
  
"Since when could Chichi fly?" Trunks managed to murmur.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Goku stirred, aware of the pain enveloping him. Aware of the laughter that sounded in his ears. Laughter that responded in hatred in his mind. A feeling he seldom felt. Yet still he could only see darkness, his senses limited to that of...something. It reminded him of the time he had joined with Shenlong. Then he could only feel the power of life itself as well. Yet not in terms if ki.   
  
A swirl of darkness stood in the place of the laughter, an intensity of something not quite evil dwelled in one source. Dark strands of the power spread throughout everything, a dim shade of grey that appeared all around. Beneath the gray was pure light. The brightness that signified life. The brightness lay in those around him, and he could sense some had more brightness than others. Namely himself and Vegeta, both of them. What could this mean?  
  
Something was coming. Familiar, yet not.  
  
Goku 'looked' toward it, and was blinded by its brightness. The presence of it was comforting, peaceful. Happiness personified in the mortal soul. It hovered above him. Goku could not move, only sense as white light encompassed those around him, stretching into infinity, tainting the darkness momentarily. And then, it seared him.  
  
And he awoke.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Eyes he knew so well looked into his, but the person inside was not who it seemed to be.   
  
"Chichi..." Goku sat up, startled when he felt no pain. The multiple injuries to his body had been healed. Only the residue of blood around him showed what had actually happened. A frowned marked his face as Chichi's eyes turned toward Mesuinu.  
  
"This has gone far enough Mesuinu. You have interfered with what is set. You know the consequences of your actions." Chichi's voice...it was...  
  
A scream tore through the air, yet this did not bring pain. The world shook as white light bathed around it, ripping the fabric that made the very universe in a portal into the unknown. The power behind it incomprehensible in a mortal mind.  
  
The portal swallowed everything in its path, yet Goku felt no fear in its approach. The feeling that came with its passing was almost like...a return home.   
  
"This ends NOW." Chichi's voice rang like thunder in his mind.  
  
With slight humor he voiced what he had known all through his married life.  
  
"Chichi is GOD."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
END CHAPTER 11  
  
A/N: FLOWERS!! HAVE SOME FLOWERS!!! I AM FINALLY FINISHED!!! THE JOY IN MY HEART SHOULD BE SPREAD FOR THIS CHAPTER!! ALMOST 4 MONTHS IN THE MAKING!!! SO HAPPY!!! SO VERY HAPPPY!!! Weee!! Weee!!  
  
Vegeta: (backing away) The onna has clearly gone insane.   
  
THE MIGHTY AUTHOR aka QOVAD: LOOK!!! A TREEEEEEE!!! I AM A TREE!!! IT RYTHMES WITH QOVADEEEEEEEE!!! IN THE NAME OF JUSTICE I WILL PUNISH YOU!!!  
  
Vegeta: It's gets a lot worse if you don't review. For the sake of my sanity! REVIEW!!!  
  
QOVAD: (starts dancing, microphone in hand) Fighting evil by moonlight, winning love by daylight...  
  
Vegeta. OH DEAR KAMI NO!!! (shakes the bars of the confines of QOVAD's room where she has been locked for the months writing this chapter) LET ME OUT!!! KAKAROTTO!!! ANY BODY!!! LET ME OOOOOOUT!!!!  
  
  
We now back away evilly and leave Vegeta to his torture.   
  
If you don't want to save him REVIEW!  
If you do REVIEW!  
If you can't stand me leaving you on such a bad cliffhanger REVIEW!  
If you can't wait ANOTHER 4 months...REVIEW!!! CONSTANTLY to bug me to get my ass moving. A encouraged author is a motivated author.  
  
Till next time....  
  
QOVAD: I wanna be the very best...that no one ever was...  
  
Vegeta: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! 


End file.
